StarFox: Ying or Yang? Real
by StaticBomb324
Summary: Ch 19 up!Warning! Has sexual content. Fox is now fighting his way through the Hells of Flareos. What awaits him at the end? Only time will tell. Cancellation Pending
1. Chapter 1

Ying or Yang?

Inspired by Star Fox: Command Ending 3

BY: ShadowFox0324

Chapter Alpha: Thank you, Recognizing, and arguments:

OK ummm... Where to start? Hmmmm... Ok well 1st off I'd like to thank Nintendo, because without them this story would've never came to life. Next, I'd like to thank my reviewers for their supporting words like: DetectiveTective and StarFoxFan, (thanx 4 the tip D-tect).

**Shadow Fox: And now before you read is there anyone who objects to this story?**

**Fox: Yeah I got something to say!**

**Shadow Fox: Well come on! I ain't got all day! (Actually I do but I don't want him to know that!)**

**Fox: Whhhyyyyyy do I have to be evil? Why can't I be mischievous?**

**Krystal: Cuz you are a bum!**

**Fox: Krys, go (beep) yourself!!**

**Slippy: Fox that's not nice!**

**Fox: So sue me! As I was saying, why am I evil?**

**Shadow Fox: Cuz, I do what I want!**

**Falco: Where's Katt?**

**Shadow Fox: How the hell should I know?**

**All: CUZ YOU'RE THE WRITER!!!!**

**Shadow Fox: Hey! (Beep) You guys!**

**Krystal: I happen to like him.**

**Shadow Fox: Uhhhh... Thanx?**

**Fox: I'll kill you!**

**Shadow Fox: Make my day!!!!**

**(Sounds of fighting)**

**Krystal: Can we get this story started?**

**Falco: Yeah! I'm getting bored!**

**(Chainsaw revving)**

**Fox: HOLY SH...IP!!!!! RUNNNNN!!!**

**Shadow Fox: Don't question my ethics!!**

**(Screaming and blood splattering)**

**Shadow Fox: Whoops! I kind of killed some of the cast! Ummm... I'm sure they're fine!(laughs nervously) ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Krystal, Fox, Slippy, Falco: HOORAY!**

**Shadow Fox: Shut UP!!**

**All: Awwwww...**

Chapter Beta: His Reason

What if… to start a war, someone you loved had to leave? What if… to win the war you have to fight alongside that same someone? …...What if… to come back a war hero, that someone had to go out of your life…FOREVER? This is the story of a fox whose life has been ripped from him, and now he has to make a new one. This is the story of Fox McCloud, former Star Fox mercenary member and leader had become something else. What has he become you ask? Read and find out!

Chapter 1: A new path to follow

Fox and his team had done it. They destroyed the Anglarian empire and was able to get his love back... or so he thought. A few months after beating the empire, Fox lost Krystal to the Star Wolf team. He was devastated. He didn't know what to do. He went to a party with Falco and Slippy and was having a good time, until Slippy said something that really ticked Fox off. "Hey Fox I know just what you're going through." Slippy said cheerfully. Just then something in him, deep inside of Fox was released and he snapped. He ears twitched, and his fur started turning a darker color. Slippy's voice was still in Fox's ears._ "I know just what you're going through... I know just what you're going through... I know just what you're going through..." _Falco heard a punch and saw a green blur fly. A group of people gathered around Fox, desperately trying to hold him back. Fox fought his way through them, his eyes holding a look of pure rage, of fury, of wrath. Falco ran over to see what the problem was. He saw Fox knocking people out of his way frantically heading for Slippy. Razor sharp claws came out of Fox's fingertips, glistening with blood. His teeth had been sharpened, and his fur was a little bit longer. Falco jumped behind Fox, put his arms through Fox's armpits and came back around his shoulders, and locked his hands behind his neck. Fox reverted back to normal, but he still had that blood lust in eyes. "Falco, Let me go! This has nothing to do with you!" Fox yelled. "Fox, calm down! Slippy what happened?" "I just said I knew what Fox was going through. That's all, and then he went all psycho on me!" Slippy cried. Falco shook his head and replied: "Slippy, I know you feel bad for Fox. Believe me I do too, but you can't just say you know what he's going through. You have no idea what he's going through." Fox stopped struggling and his eyes reverted back to normal. His gave Slippy a mean look and stormed out of the bar. He zipped up his hoodie that read: "Arwing Avenger" and walked into the night. He walked by an open alley and was pulled inside by 2 young boys looking to get money to feed themselves. "Give us you credits now!" the boy demanded. Fox was in no mood for this right now, so he replied: "No." "What? I don't think you understand sir. I wasn't asking... I'm telling." The boy pulled out a blaster and pointed it at him. Fox noticed his hand was shaking, and decided not to attack. He pulled the gun out of the boy's hand and said: "You shouldn't play with guns, you're too young." He handed the gun back grip 1st and walked out of the alley. "Don't walk away from me!" the boy yelled and he pulled the trigger. The blast hit Fox. Fortunately it was a stun shot, and Fox stopped. Unfortunately, Fox took that as a threat. Once again that bloodlust flowed back into his eyes and claws popped back out. He dashed towards the boy and inserted his claw into the boy, thrusting his heart out along with Fox's claws. He pulled his hand out of the boy's chest, paw dripping with blood as the boy collapsed. He reverted back to normal and looked at his hand and the dead child devastated. He'd done this, but he wouldn't accept it. He walked towards the other boy, but he backed up. The boy cried monster and ran out of the alley. "(Thinking) Monster? No... that can't be right." Fox ran out of the alley, tears falling down his cheek as he ran. "(Thinking) what's wrong with me? I feel like there's something in me that's been released within me, something savage and primal." Fox stopped running to hear a gunshot rip through his chest. Fox fell to his knees to see the shooter drop the gun and run. He closed his eyes and fell on his chest. **Fox McCloud had died.**


	2. Chapter 2: The offer

Ying or Yang?

Inspired by Star Fox: Command Ending 3

BY: ShadowFox0324

Chapter Alpha: Thank you, Recognizing, and arguments:

OK ummm... Where to start? Hmmmm... Ok well 1st off I'd like to thank Nintendo, because without them this story would've never came to life. Next, I'd like to thank my reviewers for their supporting words like: DetectiveTective and StarFoxFan, (thanx 4 the tip D-tect).

**Shadow Fox: And now before you read is there anyone who objects to this story?**

**Fox: Yeah I got something to say!**

**Shadow Fox: Well come on! I ain't got all day! (Actually I do but I don't want him to know that!)**

**Fox: Whhhyyyyyy do I have to be evil? Why can't I be mischievous?**

**Krystal: Cuz you are a bum!**

**Fox: Krys, go (beep) yourself!!**

**Slippy: Fox that's not nice!**

**Fox: So sue me! As I was saying, why am I evil?**

**Shadow Fox: Cuz, I do what I want!**

**Falco: Where's Katt?**

**Shadow Fox: How the hell should I know?**

**All: CUZ YOU'RE THE WRITER!!!!**

**Shadow Fox: Hey! (Beep) You guys!**

**Krystal: I happen to like him.**

**Shadow Fox: Uhhhh... Thanx?**

**Fox: I'll kill you!**

**Shadow Fox: Make my day!!!!**

**(Sounds of fighting)**

**Krystal: Can we get this story started?**

**Falco: Yeah! I'm getting bored!**

**(Chainsaw revving)**

**Fox: HOLY SH...IP!!!!! RUNNNNN!!!**

**Shadow Fox: Don't question my ethics!!**

**(Screaming and blood splattering)**

**Shadow Fox: Whoops! I kind of killed some of the cast! Ummm... I'm sure they're fine!(laughs nervously) ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Krystal, Fox, Slippy, Falco: HOORAY!**

**Shadow Fox: Shut UP!!**

**All: Awwwww...**

Chapter Beta: His Reason

What if… to start a war, someone you loved had to leave? What if… to win the war you have to fight alongside that same someone? …...What if… to come back a war hero, that someone had to go out of your life…FOREVER? This is the story of a fox whose life has been ripped from him, and now he has to make a new one. This is the story of Fox McCloud, former Star Fox mercenary member and leader had become something else. What has he become you ask? Read and find out!

Chapter 1: A new path to follow

Fox and his team had done it. They destroyed the Anglarian empire and was able to get his love back... or so he thought. A few months after beating the empire, Fox lost Krystal to the Star Wolf team. He was devastated. He didn't know what to do. He went to a party with Falco and Slippy and was having a good time, until Slippy said something that really ticked Fox off. "Hey Fox I know just what you're going through." Slippy said cheerfully. Just then something in him, deep inside of Fox was released and he snapped. He ears twitched, and his fur started turning a darker color. Slippy's voice was still in Fox's ears._ "I know just what you're going through... I know just what you're going through... I know just what you're going through..." _Falco heard a punch and saw a green blur fly. A group of people gathered around Fox, desperately trying to hold him back. Fox fought his way through them, his eyes holding a look of pure rage, of fury, of wrath. Falco ran over to see what the problem was. He saw Fox knocking people out of his way frantically heading for Slippy. Razor sharp claws came out of Fox's fingertips, glistening with blood. His teeth had been sharpened, and his fur was a little bit longer. Falco jumped behind Fox, put his arms through Fox's armpits and came back around his shoulders, and locked his hands behind his neck. Fox reverted back to normal, but he still had that blood lust in eyes. "Falco, Let me go! This has nothing to do with you!" Fox yelled. "Fox, calm down! Slippy what happened?" "I just said I knew what Fox was going through. That's all, and then he went all psycho on me!" Slippy cried. Falco shook his head and replied: "Slippy, I know you feel bad for Fox. Believe me I do too, but you can't just say you know what he's going through. You have no idea what he's going through." Fox stopped struggling and his eyes reverted back to normal. His gave Slippy a mean look and stormed out of the bar. He zipped up his hoodie that read: "Arwing Avenger" and walked into the night. He walked by an open alley and was pulled inside by 2 young boys looking to get money to feed themselves. "Give us you credits now!" the boy demanded. Fox was in no mood for this right now, so he replied: "No." "What? I don't think you understand sir. I wasn't asking... I'm telling." The boy pulled out a blaster and pointed it at him. Fox noticed his hand was shaking, and decided not to attack. He pulled the gun out of the boy's hand and said: "You shouldn't play with guns, you're too young." He handed the gun back grip 1st and walked out of the alley. "Don't walk away from me!" the boy yelled and he pulled the trigger. The blast hit Fox. Fortunately it was a stun shot, and Fox stopped. Unfortunately, Fox took that as a threat. Once again that bloodlust flowed back into his eyes and claws popped back out. He dashed towards the boy and inserted his claw into the boy, thrusting his heart out along with Fox's claws. He pulled his hand out of the boy's chest, paw dripping with blood as the boy collapsed. He reverted back to normal and looked at his hand and the dead child devastated. He'd done this, but he wouldn't accept it. He walked towards the other boy, but he backed up. The boy cried monster and ran out of the alley. "(Thinking) Monster? No... that can't be right." Fox ran out of the alley, tears falling down his cheek as he ran. "(Thinking) what's wrong with me? I feel like there's something in me that's been released within me, something savage and primal." Fox stopped running to hear a gunshot rip through his chest. Fox fell to his knees to see the shooter drop the gun and run. He closed his eyes and fell on his chest.

**Chapter 2: The offer**

**Mission Clock :( Cornerian Time) 1045 hrs **

** Location: Med ** **Center**** of ** **Fox****'s House **

**Date: June 31st, 3X09 **

**Fox awoke to the smell of a sterilized room and alcohol. Fox also noticed 2 figures staring at him and talking. "_(Faded) will he be alright?" "I don't know Katt" _ "(thinking) Katt? Katt Monroe?" Fox opened his eyes fully and sat up and winced. "Agh! Crap, what happened?" Fox asked groggily. Fox felt soft and smooth arms around his neck. "(Groggily) Hey guys. What's up?" Fox said weakly. "Well look at who's awake. How ya feelin'? "Falco asked. "I've been better." Fox looked at Katt and she asked if he was okay. "I'm fine. I'm hurting, but fine. Nice of you to care." Katt relaxed and handed Fox his mail. He accepted it and started checking it. While checking he asked:" Hey, who brought me here last night?" Falco and Katt shrugged, and said "The Cornerian Police and Medics." **

**"Let's see...bill, check, check, check, check, gaming mag, weapons weekly, mysterious letter, **

** More cash check—'' Fox stopped abruptly and tore open the mysterious letter. He pulled it out and read it aloud: **

**_Dear Mr. McCloud, _**

**_We've been watching you for sometime now, and feel your talents are being wasted. Please come to this location alone to find out about us. Thank You. _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Angel Storm _**

****

**"So, what'd it say?" Falco asked anxiously. "It's some sort of offer. I'll go check it out later. The location is at Guns Galore at the Cornerian mall." Fox picked up a can of heal spray and emptied it onto his wound and covered it up. "Fox?" Katt asked nervously. "Yeah?" He replied. "What happened at the party last night?" Fox pondered this for a moment and answered with: "I...I don't know. I can't remember. Falco what did happen?" "Uhhhh... Hmmmm... How do I put this? OK what happened was you kicked Slippy's green ass. End of story." "Hmmmm... Ok, well enough for me." "WHAT?!? Fox how could you say that?" "What? I must've had a good reason. Any way I'll be seeing you guys." "Can I borrow your JK-87?" Falco yelled. Katt melee'd him with a pistol. "For what?" "(under his breath) Your parents..." "Whatever!" Fox yelled. Fox changed into his signature look with a combat vest over a green shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and some sunglasses. He showed Falco, who carried a JK-87 with him, and Katt out to their car and watched them drive off. Him locked his house and got on his jet bike and blasted out of his driveway at 100 mph. While driving Fox pondered about the offer. "_Why do they want me? I'm just a retired mercenary. I guess it could be fun seeing as how I'm getting bored. It could get messy though." _Fox felt the cold steelof his CMP against his fur, and he bursted off into to the cold, hazy morning. **

**And that was chapter 2. Plz review and comment! Feel free to give ideas and criticisms (NO FLAMES!!!!) **

**It's mini-sode time! **

**Fox: SWEET!!! I get to be a bounty hunter! **

**Shadow Fox: Quit reading ahead! **

**Krystal: Yeah you're ruining the story! **

**Fox: (mocking) You're ruining the story! Kiss my white tipped, brown tail! **

**Krystal: Fox!!!! **

**Falco: Hey! Will you 2 love birds get a room!? **

**Shadow Fox: Good 1 Falco! **

**Slippy: That was great! **

**Krystal: SHUT UP SLIPPY! **

**Shadow Fox: (singsong) Someone's on their period! **

**Falco: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3:The offer

Ying or Yang?

Inspired by Star Fox: Command Ending 3

BY: ShadowFox0324

Chapter Alpha: Thank you, Recognizing, and arguments:

OK ummm... Where to start? Hmmmm... Ok well 1st off I'd like to thank Nintendo, because without them this story would've never came to life. Next, I'd like to thank my reviewers for their supporting words like: DetectiveTective and StarFoxFan, (thanx 4 the tip D-tect).

**Shadow Fox: And now before you read is there anyone who objects to this story?**

**Fox: Yeah I got something to say!**

**Shadow Fox: Well come on! I ain't got all day! (Actually I do but I don't want him to know that!)**

**Fox: Whhhyyyyyy do I have to be evil? Why can't I be mischievous?**

**Krystal: Cuz you are a bum!**

**Fox: Krys, go (beep) yourself!!**

**Slippy: Fox that's not nice!**

**Fox: So sue me! As I was saying, why am I evil?**

**Shadow Fox: Cuz, I do what I want!**

**Falco: Where's Katt?**

**Shadow Fox: How the hell should I know?**

**All: CUZ YOU'RE THE WRITER!!!!**

**Shadow Fox: Hey! (Beep) You guys!**

**Krystal: I happen to like him.**

**Shadow Fox: Uhhhh... Thanx?**

**Fox: I'll kill you!**

**Shadow Fox: Make my day!!!!**

**(Sounds of fighting)**

**Krystal: Can we get this story started?**

**Falco: Yeah! I'm getting bored!**

**(Chainsaw revving)**

**Fox: HOLY SH...IP!!!!! RUNNNNN!!!**

**Shadow Fox: Don't question my ethics!!**

**(Screaming and blood splattering)**

**Shadow Fox: Whoops! I kind of killed some of the cast! Ummm... I'm sure they're fine!(laughs nervously) ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Krystal, Fox, Slippy, Falco: HOORAY!**

**Shadow Fox: Shut UP!!**

**All: Awwwww...**

Chapter Beta: His Reason

What if… to start a war, someone you loved had to leave? What if… to win the war you have to fight alongside that same someone? …...What if… to come back a war hero, that someone had to go out of your life…FOREVER? This is the story of a fox whose life has been ripped from him, and now he has to make a new one. This is the story of Fox McCloud, former Star Fox mercenary member and leader had become something else. What has he become you ask? Read and find out!

Chapter 1: A new path to follow

Fox and his team had done it. They destroyed the Anglarian empire and was able to get his love back... or so he thought. A few months after beating the empire, Fox lost Krystal to the Star Wolf team. He was devastated. He didn't know what to do. He went to a party with Falco and Slippy and was having a good time, until Slippy said something that really ticked Fox off. "Hey Fox I know just what you're going through." Slippy said cheerfully. Just then something in him, deep inside of Fox was released and he snapped. He ears twitched, and his fur started turning a darker color. Slippy's voice was still in Fox's ears._ "I know just what you're going through... I know just what you're going through... I know just what you're going through..." _Falco heard a punch and saw a green blur fly. A group of people gathered around Fox, desperately trying to hold him back. Fox fought his way through them, his eyes holding a look of pure rage, of fury, of wrath. Falco ran over to see what the problem was. He saw Fox knocking people out of his way frantically heading for Slippy. Razor sharp claws came out of Fox's fingertips, glistening with blood. His teeth had been sharpened, and his fur was a little bit longer. Falco jumped behind Fox, put his arms through Fox's armpits and came back around his shoulders, and locked his hands behind his neck. Fox reverted back to normal, but he still had that blood lust in eyes. "Falco, Let me go! This has nothing to do with you!" Fox yelled. "Fox, calm down! Slippy what happened?" "I just said I knew what Fox was going through. That's all, and then he went all psycho on me!" Slippy cried. Falco shook his head and replied: "Slippy, I know you feel bad for Fox. Believe me I do too, but you can't just say you know what he's going through. You have no idea what he's going through." Fox stopped struggling and his eyes reverted back to normal. His gave Slippy a mean look and stormed out of the bar. He zipped up his hoodie that read: "Arwing Avenger" and walked into the night. He walked by an open alley and was pulled inside by 2 young boys looking to get money to feed themselves. "Give us you credits now!" the boy demanded. Fox was in no mood for this right now, so he replied: "No." "What? I don't think you understand sir. I wasn't asking... I'm telling." The boy pulled out a blaster and pointed it at him. Fox noticed his hand was shaking, and decided not to attack. He pulled the gun out of the boy's hand and said: "You shouldn't play with guns, you're too young." He handed the gun back grip 1st and walked out of the alley. "Don't walk away from me!" the boy yelled and he pulled the trigger. The blast hit Fox. Fortunately it was a stun shot, and Fox stopped. Unfortunately, Fox took that as a threat. Once again that bloodlust flowed back into his eyes and claws popped back out. He dashed towards the boy and inserted his claw into the boy, thrusting his heart out along with Fox's claws. He pulled his hand out of the boy's chest, paw dripping with blood as the boy collapsed. He reverted back to normal and looked at his hand and the dead child devastated. He'd done this, but he wouldn't accept it. He walked towards the other boy, but he backed up. The boy cried monster and ran out of the alley. "(Thinking) Monster? No... that can't be right." Fox ran out of the alley, tears falling down his cheek as he ran. "(Thinking) what's wrong with me? I feel like there's something in me that's been released within me, something savage and primal." Fox stopped running to hear a gunshot rip through his chest. Fox fell to his knees to see the shooter drop the gun and run. He closed his eyes and fell on his chest.

**Chapter 2: The offer**

**Mission Clock :( Cornerian Time) 1045 hrs **

**Location: Med ****Center**** of ****Fox****'s House **

**Date: June 31st, 3X09 **

**Fox awoke to the smell of a sterilized room and alcohol. Fox also noticed 2 figures staring at him and talking. "_(Faded) will he be alright?" "I don't know Katt" _"(thinking) Katt? Katt Monroe?" Fox opened his eyes fully and sat up and winced. "Agh! Crap, what happened?" Fox asked groggily. Fox felt soft and smooth arms around his neck. "(Groggily) Hey guys. What's up?" Fox said weakly. "Well look at who's awake. How ya feelin'? "Falco asked. "I've been better." Fox looked at Katt and she asked if he was okay. "I'm fine. I'm hurting, but fine. Nice of you to care." Katt relaxed and handed Fox his mail. He accepted it and started checking it. While checking he asked:" Hey, who brought me here last night?" Falco and Katt shrugged, and said "The Cornerian Police and Medics." **

**"Let's see...bill, check, check, check, check, gaming mag, weapons weekly, mysterious letter, **

**More cash check—'' Fox stopped abruptly and tore open the mysterious letter. He pulled it out and read it aloud: **

**_Dear Mr. McCloud, _**

**_We've been watching you for sometime now, and feel your talents are being wasted. Please come to this location alone to find out about us. Thank You. _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Angel Storm _**

**"So, what'd it say?" Falco asked anxiously. "It's some sort of offer. I'll go check it out later. The location is at Guns Galore at the Cornerian mall." Fox picked up a can of heal spray and emptied it onto his wound and covered it up. "Fox?" Katt asked nervously. "Yeah?" He replied. "What happened at the party last night?" Fox pondered this for a moment and answered with: "I...I don't know. I can't remember. Falco what did happen?" "Uhhhh... Hmmmm... How do I put this? OK what happened was you kicked Slippy's green ass. End of story." "Hmmmm... Ok, well enough for me." "WHAT?!? Fox how could you say that?" "What? I must've had a good reason. Any way I'll be seeing you guys." "Can I borrow your JK-87?" Falco yelled. Katt melee'd him with a pistol. "For what?" "(under his breath) Your parents..." "Whatever!" Fox yelled. Fox changed into his signature look with a combat vest over a green shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and some sunglasses. He showed Falco, who carried a JK-87 with him, and Katt out to their car and watched them drive off. Him locked his house and got on his jet bike and blasted out of his driveway at 100 mph. While driving Fox pondered about the offer. "_Why do they want me? I'm just a retired mercenary. I guess it could be fun seeing as how I'm getting bored. It could get messy though." _Fox felt the cold steelof his CMP against his fur, and he bursted off into to the cold, hazy morning. **

**And that was chapter 2. Plz review and comment! Feel free to give ideas and criticisms (NO FLAMES!!!!) **

**It's mini-sode time! **

**Fox: SWEET!!! I get to be a bounty hunter! **

**Shadow Fox: Quit reading ahead! **

**Krystal: Yeah you're ruining the story! **

**Fox: (mocking) You're ruining the story! Kiss my white tipped, brown tail! **

**Krystal: Fox!!!! **

**Falco: Hey! Will you 2 love birds get a room!? **

**Shadow Fox: Good 1 Falco! **

**Slippy: That was great! **

**Krystal: SHUT UP SLIPPY! **

**Shadow Fox: (singsong) Someone's on their period! **

**Falco: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 3: Meeting Angel **

**Shadow Fox: Hell yeah! Another chapter bhes! **

**Fox: Awesome! You better make me take the offer! **

**Shadow Fox: (pulls out machine gun) don't tell me what to do. **

**Fox: (laughs nervously) Well said. **

**Slippy: MEDIC!!!! **

**Shadow Fox: Shut up! You don't need a medic! **

**Fox: Yeah! They're nothing but rip-off artists! I'll do the op myself. **

**Shadow Fox: See Fox is going to---WHAT!??! NO! Awww who am I kidding? Onward! **

**(Door slams) **

**Falco: Nice going Krystal! That's just one more place we're banned from! **

**Krystal: It would've worked if it wasn't for those meddling pups and their human. **

**Fox: How'd it go? **

**Falco: How'd you think it went fktard? **

**Fox: What's your beef? **

**Krystal: He's just mad cuz he's a wimp **

**Falco: Do not start with me woman! **

**Shadow Fox: What's with all the damn yelling? **

**Fox: Falco's on his period. **

**Shadow Fox: Ohhhh... **

**Falco: I am not. I had it already **

**All: WTF?!?! **

**Falco: On with the story **

**Shadow Fox: Hey that's my line! Fox ain't you supposed to helping Slippy? **

**Fox: Krys is doing it...OH CRAP! I'M COMING SLIPS! **

**Shadow Fox: Idiot! On with the story! **

**Fox hopped off his bike, and walked in the entrance of the Cornerian mall. He walked past dept. stores, kiosks, toy shops, and many other things. Fox ended up in the middle of the mall where the food court was located. Fox noticed Krystal and Panther there eating. A rage started to brew inside Fox, but a voice took his mind off of it. He did an about-face and walked into Guns-Galore. "Fox! My best customer. How you doin, huh?" "I'm fine Leone. How's business?" "Good, good my furry friend." "Got anything for me?" "Si, my friend. A new shipment of SMG's came in and your custom dual HMP's are here." "Excellent, let's see them." He picked up a box addressed to Fox. He cut it open and 2 fully automatic, laser sighted, heavy machine pistols were pulled out. "Mind if I test-fire them?" Fox anxiously. "Normally no, but uhh for my best customer, you may try." "Thanks, Leone thanks." Fox fired 2 full clips into a target. "Nice handling, very little recoil, customized grip, just like I asked. Hmmmm... I'll take them. Here." Fox pulled out a silver card and gave it to Leone. "Ahhh... hold on my friend." (Whirring, beeping,) (Ding!), Went the machine as Fox's card popped back out. "There you go my friend. Oh you have a visitor waiting in back. A nice looking vixen. You and her make way down love lane, huh?" Leone said with a smile. "No, Leone. I'm just meeting her for a job offer." "OK my friend, you say that... but what does your heart say?" "It says I'm going to be late if I don't stop talking to you." Fox joked. "I'll talk to you later Leone." Fox walked in the back to see a white fox sitting in a chair. "Mr. McCloud, welcome please sit." **

**Fox cautiously took a seat and placed his hand on his HMP. "There's no need to pull out a weapon." Fox was surprised. "How'd she see that?" Fox thought. "Fox J McCloud, I really didn't expect someone like you to come. Thank you." "I don't mean to sound rude, but squash the pleasantries. What the deal?" "Well 1st I work for a bounty hunting agency. We want you to work for us." "Why me? I'm an ex-mercenary." "You have the skills we want. Here." She gave Fox a paper. "Call this number with a decision. We'll keep in touch." She walked out and disappeared into the crowd and left Fox. Fox noticed there was a box on the table addressed to him. "What the?" Fox picked up the box and put it in his pack. He walked out of the shop and noticed something different about everything he saw. Every living thing looked like a target. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was normal. Fox sighed, and trotted towards Krystal and Panther. He looked long and hard and decided he needed a 2nd opinion. He walked past Krystal and Panther's table. Krystal called him, but Fox didn't answer. Panther tried to run after him, but Fox disappeared out the door. "(Thinking) I'm sorry Krystal. It's just too painful to talk or be around you right now. I'm a loner and all about me." Fox pressed a button on his Red Fang comms system and called Falco. 30 minutes later... **

**Fox walked towards the ** **Cornerian** **Air** **Academy**** where he met Falco. "What's up Fox?" "Nothing. (Sighs) Falco... I'm bored. I need something to do. To try and get Krystal outta my mind, y'know? **

**Every time I try to go to sleep and dream her face and that moment keeps popping in my mind. I can't do anything without seeing her face." **

**"Wow... you got it bad. So what are you going to do?" "I'm thinking I might call about the offer. It might give me something to do other than try to drink my troubles away." "Do what you gotta do Fox, do what you gotta do." **

**Shadow Fox: OK that was the 3rd chapter. Fox seems troubled. What will he do? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Slippy: (machinegun fire) Ahhh!!! Get away from me Krystal! Eat lead! **

**Krystal: Slippy c'mere. I won't hurt you...much. **

**Shadow Fox: Krys... put the scalpel down. **

**Fox: OK, we don't need to cut anybody with that. **

**Krystal: DEATH TO ALL OPPOSES ME! **

**S-Fox: Holy Crap! Tune in next time people! (Charges plasma cannon) I've got a bad vixen to take care of! Later! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Agency

Ying or Yang?

Inspired by Star Fox: Command Ending 3

BY: ShadowFox0324

Chapter Alpha: Thank you, Recognizing, and arguments:

OK ummm... Where to start? Hmmmm... Ok well 1st off I'd like to thank Nintendo, because without them this story would've never came to life. Next, I'd like to thank my reviewers for their supporting words like: DetectiveTective and StarFoxFan, (thanx 4 the tip D-tect).

**Shadow Fox: And now before you read is there anyone who objects to this story?**

**Fox: Yeah I got something to say!**

**Shadow Fox: Well come on! I ain't got all day! (Actually I do but I don't want him to know that!)**

**Fox: Whhhyyyyyy do I have to be evil? Why can't I be mischievous?**

**Krystal: Cuz you are a bum!**

**Fox: Krys, go (beep) yourself!!**

**Slippy: Fox that's not nice!**

**Fox: So sue me! As I was saying, why am I evil?**

**Shadow Fox: Cuz, I do what I want!**

**Falco: Where's Katt?**

**Shadow Fox: How the hell should I know?**

**All: CUZ YOU'RE THE WRITER!!!!**

**Shadow Fox: Hey! (Beep) You guys!**

**Krystal: I happen to like him.**

**Shadow Fox: Uhhhh... Thanx?**

**Fox: I'll kill you!**

**Shadow Fox: Make my day!!!!**

**(Sounds of fighting)**

**Krystal: Can we get this story started?**

**Falco: Yeah! I'm getting bored!**

**(Chainsaw revving)**

**Fox: HOLY SH...IP!!!!! RUNNNNN!!!**

**Shadow Fox: Don't question my ethics!!**

**(Screaming and blood splattering)**

**Shadow Fox: Whoops! I kind of killed some of the cast! Ummm... I'm sure they're fine!(laughs nervously) ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Krystal, Fox, Slippy, Falco: HOORAY!**

**Shadow Fox: Shut UP!!**

**All: Awwwww...**

Chapter Beta: His Reason

What if… to start a war, someone you loved had to leave? What if… to win the war you have to fight alongside that same someone? …...What if… to come back a war hero, that someone had to go out of your life…FOREVER? This is the story of a fox whose life has been ripped from him, and now he has to make a new one. This is the story of Fox McCloud, former Star Fox mercenary member and leader had become something else. What has he become you ask? Read and find out!

Chapter 1: A new path to follow

Fox and his team had done it. They destroyed the Anglarian empire and was able to get his love back... or so he thought. A few months after beating the empire, Fox lost Krystal to the Star Wolf team. He was devastated. He didn't know what to do. He went to a party with Falco and Slippy and was having a good time, until Slippy said something that really ticked Fox off. "Hey Fox I know just what you're going through." Slippy said cheerfully. Just then something in him, deep inside of Fox was released and he snapped. He ears twitched, and his fur started turning a darker color. Slippy's voice was still in Fox's ears._ "I know just what you're going through... I know just what you're going through... I know just what you're going through..." _Falco heard a punch and saw a green blur fly. A group of people gathered around Fox, desperately trying to hold him back. Fox fought his way through them, his eyes holding a look of pure rage, of fury, of wrath. Falco ran over to see what the problem was. He saw Fox knocking people out of his way frantically heading for Slippy. Razor sharp claws came out of Fox's fingertips, glistening with blood. His teeth had been sharpened, and his fur was a little bit longer. Falco jumped behind Fox, put his arms through Fox's armpits and came back around his shoulders, and locked his hands behind his neck. Fox reverted back to normal, but he still had that blood lust in eyes. "Falco, Let me go! This has nothing to do with you!" Fox yelled. "Fox, calm down! Slippy what happened?" "I just said I knew what Fox was going through. That's all, and then he went all psycho on me!" Slippy cried. Falco shook his head and replied: "Slippy, I know you feel bad for Fox. Believe me I do too, but you can't just say you know what he's going through. You have no idea what he's going through." Fox stopped struggling and his eyes reverted back to normal. His gave Slippy a mean look and stormed out of the bar. He zipped up his hoodie that read: "Arwing Avenger" and walked into the night. He walked by an open alley and was pulled inside by 2 young boys looking to get money to feed themselves. "Give us you credits now!" the boy demanded. Fox was in no mood for this right now, so he replied: "No." "What? I don't think you understand sir. I wasn't asking... I'm telling." The boy pulled out a blaster and pointed it at him. Fox noticed his hand was shaking, and decided not to attack. He pulled the gun out of the boy's hand and said: "You shouldn't play with guns, you're too young." He handed the gun back grip 1st and walked out of the alley. "Don't walk away from me!" the boy yelled and he pulled the trigger. The blast hit Fox. Fortunately it was a stun shot, and Fox stopped. Unfortunately, Fox took that as a threat. Once again that bloodlust flowed back into his eyes and claws popped back out. He dashed towards the boy and inserted his claw into the boy, thrusting his heart out along with Fox's claws. He pulled his hand out of the boy's chest, paw dripping with blood as the boy collapsed. He reverted back to normal and looked at his hand and the dead child devastated. He'd done this, but he wouldn't accept it. He walked towards the other boy, but he backed up. The boy cried monster and ran out of the alley. "(Thinking) Monster? No... that can't be right." Fox ran out of the alley, tears falling down his cheek as he ran. "(Thinking) what's wrong with me? I feel like there's something in me that's been released within me, something savage and primal." Fox stopped running to hear a gunshot rip through his chest. Fox fell to his knees to see the shooter drop the gun and run. He closed his eyes and fell on his chest.

**Chapter 2: The offer**

**Mission Clock :( Cornerian Time) 1045 hrs **

**Location: Med ****Center**** of ****Fox****'s House **

**Date: June 31st, 3X09 **

**Fox awoke to the smell of a sterilized room and alcohol. Fox also noticed 2 figures staring at him and talking. "_(Faded) will he be alright?" "I don't know Katt" _"(thinking) Katt? Katt Monroe?" Fox opened his eyes fully and sat up and winced. "Agh! Crap, what happened?" Fox asked groggily. Fox felt soft and smooth arms around his neck. "(Groggily) Hey guys. What's up?" Fox said weakly. "Well look at who's awake. How ya feelin'? "Falco asked. "I've been better." Fox looked at Katt and she asked if he was okay. "I'm fine. I'm hurting, but fine. Nice of you to care." Katt relaxed and handed Fox his mail. He accepted it and started checking it. While checking he asked:" Hey, who brought me here last night?" Falco and Katt shrugged, and said "The Cornerian Police and Medics." **

**"Let's see...bill, check, check, check, check, gaming mag, weapons weekly, mysterious letter, **

**More cash check—'' Fox stopped abruptly and tore open the mysterious letter. He pulled it out and read it aloud: **

**_Dear Mr. McCloud, _**

**_We've been watching you for sometime now, and feel your talents are being wasted. Please come to this location alone to find out about us. Thank You. _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Angel Storm _**

**"So, what'd it say?" Falco asked anxiously. "It's some sort of offer. I'll go check it out later. The location is at Guns Galore at the Cornerian mall." Fox picked up a can of heal spray and emptied it onto his wound and covered it up. "Fox?" Katt asked nervously. "Yeah?" He replied. "What happened at the party last night?" Fox pondered this for a moment and answered with: "I...I don't know. I can't remember. Falco what did happen?" "Uhhhh... Hmmmm... How do I put this? OK what happened was you kicked Slippy's green ass. End of story." "Hmmmm... Ok, well enough for me." "WHAT?!? Fox how could you say that?" "What? I must've had a good reason. Any way I'll be seeing you guys." "Can I borrow your JK-87?" Falco yelled. Katt melee'd him with a pistol. "For what?" "(under his breath) Your parents..." "Whatever!" Fox yelled. Fox changed into his signature look with a combat vest over a green shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and some sunglasses. He showed Falco, who carried a JK-87 with him, and Katt out to their car and watched them drive off. Him locked his house and got on his jet bike and blasted out of his driveway at 100 mph. While driving Fox pondered about the offer. "_Why do they want me? I'm just a retired mercenary. I guess it could be fun seeing as how I'm getting bored. It could get messy though." _Fox felt the cold steelof his CMP against his fur, and he bursted off into to the cold, hazy morning. **

**And that was chapter 2. Plz review and comment! Feel free to give ideas and criticisms (NO FLAMES!!!!) **

**It's mini-sode time! **

**Fox: SWEET!!! I get to be a bounty hunter! **

**Shadow Fox: Quit reading ahead! **

**Krystal: Yeah you're ruining the story! **

**Fox: (mocking) You're ruining the story! Kiss my white tipped, brown tail! **

**Krystal: Fox!!!! **

**Falco: Hey! Will you 2 love birds get a room!? **

**Shadow Fox: Good 1 Falco! **

**Slippy: That was great! **

**Krystal: SHUT UP SLIPPY! **

**Shadow Fox: (singsong) Someone's on their period! **

**Falco: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 3: Meeting Angel **

**Shadow Fox: Hell yeah! Another chapter bhes! **

**Fox: Awesome! You better make me take the offer! **

**Shadow Fox: (pulls out machine gun) don't tell me what to do. **

**Fox: (laughs nervously) Well said. **

**Slippy: MEDIC!!!! **

**Shadow Fox: Shut up! You don't need a medic! **

**Fox: Yeah! They're nothing but rip-off artists! I'll do the op myself. **

**Shadow Fox: See Fox is going to---WHAT!??! NO! Awww who am I kidding? Onward! **

**(Door slams) **

**Falco: Nice going Krystal! That's just one more place we're banned from! **

**Krystal: It would've worked if it wasn't for those meddling pups and their human. **

**Fox: How'd it go? **

**Falco: How'd you think it went fktard? **

**Fox: What's your beef? **

**Krystal: He's just mad cuz he's a wimp **

**Falco: Do not start with me woman! **

**Shadow Fox: What's with all the damn yelling? **

**Fox: Falco's on his period. **

**Shadow Fox: Ohhhh... **

**Falco: I am not. I had it already **

**All: WTF?!?! **

**Falco: On with the story **

**Shadow Fox: Hey that's my line! Fox ain't you supposed to helping Slippy? **

**Fox: Krys is doing it...OH CRAP! I'M COMING SLIPS! **

**Shadow Fox: Idiot! On with the story! **

**Fox hopped off his bike, and walked in the entrance of the Cornerian mall. He walked past dept. stores, kiosks, toy shops, and many other things. Fox ended up in the middle of the mall where the food court was located. Fox noticed Krystal and Panther there eating. A rage started to brew inside Fox, but a voice took his mind off of it. He did an about-face and walked into Guns-Galore. "Fox! My best customer. How you doin, huh?" "I'm fine Leone. How's business?" "Good, good my furry friend." "Got anything for me?" "Si, my friend. A new shipment of SMG's came in and your custom dual HMP's are here." "Excellent, let's see them." He picked up a box addressed to Fox. He cut it open and 2 fully automatic, laser sighted, heavy machine pistols were pulled out. "Mind if I test-fire them?" Fox anxiously. "Normally no, but uhh for my best customer, you may try." "Thanks, Leone thanks." Fox fired 2 full clips into a target. "Nice handling, very little recoil, customized grip, just like I asked. Hmmmm... I'll take them. Here." Fox pulled out a silver card and gave it to Leone. "Ahhh... hold on my friend." (Whirring, beeping,) (Ding!), Went the machine as Fox's card popped back out. "There you go my friend. Oh you have a visitor waiting in back. A nice looking vixen. You and her make way down love lane, huh?" Leone said with a smile. "No, Leone. I'm just meeting her for a job offer." "OK my friend, you say that... but what does your heart say?" "It says I'm going to be late if I don't stop talking to you." Fox joked. "I'll talk to you later Leone." Fox walked in the back to see a white fox sitting in a chair. "Mr. McCloud, welcome please sit." **

**Fox cautiously took a seat and placed his hand on his HMP. "There's no need to pull out a weapon." Fox was surprised. "How'd she see that?" Fox thought. "Fox J McCloud, I really didn't expect someone like you to come. Thank you." "I don't mean to sound rude, but squash the pleasantries. What the deal?" "Well 1st I work for a bounty hunting agency. We want you to work for us." "Why me? I'm an ex-mercenary." "You have the skills we want. Here." She gave Fox a paper. "Call this number with a decision. We'll keep in touch." She walked out and disappeared into the crowd and left Fox. Fox noticed there was a box on the table addressed to him. "What the?" Fox picked up the box and put it in his pack. He walked out of the shop and noticed something different about everything he saw. Every living thing looked like a target. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was normal. Fox sighed, and trotted towards Krystal and Panther. He looked long and hard and decided he needed a 2nd opinion. He walked past Krystal and Panther's table. Krystal called him, but Fox didn't answer. Panther tried to run after him, but Fox disappeared out the door. "(Thinking) I'm sorry Krystal. It's just too painful to talk or be around you right now. I'm a loner and all about me." Fox pressed a button on his Red Fang comms system and called Falco. 30 minutes later... **

**Fox walked towards the ****Cornerian** **Air** **Academy**** where he met Falco. "What's up Fox?" "Nothing. (Sighs) Falco... I'm bored. I need something to do. To try and get Krystal outta my mind, y'know? **

**Every time I try to go to sleep and dream her face and that moment keeps popping in my mind. I can't do anything without seeing her face." **

**"Wow... you got it bad. So what are you going to do?" "I'm thinking I might call about the offer. It might give me something to do other than try to drink my troubles away." "Do what you gotta do Fox, do what you gotta do." **

**Shadow Fox: OK that was the 3rd chapter. Fox seems troubled. What will he do? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Slippy: (machinegun fire) Ahhh!!! Get away from me Krystal! Eat lead! **

**Krystal: Slippy c'mere. I won't hurt you...much. **

**Shadow Fox: Krys... put the scalpel down. **

**Fox: OK, we don't need to cut anybody with that. **

**Krystal: DEATH TO ALL OPPOSES ME! **

**S-Fox: Holy Crap! Tune in next time people! (Charges plasma cannon) I've got a bad vixen to take care of! Later!**

**Chapter 4: The Agency **

**Mission**** Clock :( Fox McCloud) 1145 **

**Location: Fox's house **

**Date: ** **July 1st, 3019****(Cornerian Calendar) (sorry! There was an error! This is the actual date.) **

**Shadow Fox: Will everybody calm the fk down? **

**Fox: What the hell just happened? **

**(Krystal screamed in horror) **

**Falco: What's with her? **

**Krystal: Slippy is KIA. **

**All: WHAT?!? **

**It was true, Slippy's corpse laid there on the ground bleeding. **

**S-Fox: Damn that sucks...I'm gonna miss him. **

**Krystal fell into Fox's arms and started crying. **

**Slippy: Guys? **

**Falco: I can still hear his voice. I know I never said it much, but Slip- up was like a younger brother to me. **

**Fox: I know we'll miss him. **

**Slippy: Yeah (crying) I will too! Waaaahh! **

**S-Fox: Let it out Slippy, let----WTF?!?!! **

**They all turned and saw him. **

**Falco: If that's him then what's that? **

**Slippy: A clone **

**Every body had veins popping out of their foreheads. **

**All: Slippy...We'll kill you!! **

**Slippy: (high pitched girl scream) **

**END! **

**Fox walked in through his door and shut off the alarm. He walked to his room and cut open the box. It held a heavy duty, form fitting armor; a combat knife, a scouter, a bandanna which bore the name "Agent McCloud." Fox thought long and hard and decided. He called the number on his cell phone and called Angel. "Angel, I've decided and my answer is...yes." "Very good, Mr. McCloud, a shuttle will come to take you to the agency above orbit at 2300 hrs." Fox turned off the phone and took a long nap. He dreamed about the agency, and what his job was. In the letter that came with the box Angel said something about being a well paid killer. Fox didn't care as long as it kept Krystal off the brain. These past few months had been a living hell for the vulpine. It was like Krystal was purposely trailing Fox, showing up, just to piss him off. It was working, Fox had been at a bar for week straight drinking 40's like water. He hoped he'd never had to do that again. He was hospitalized, and was out a week later; there she was like clockwork, dangling her new life in front of him. It was really beginning to piss him off, but he let it go. He would soon be able to forget about Krystal, her past, his past, and his old life. The old Fox wasted, a new, more driven McCloud took his place. (Ding dong) Fox awoke to the chime of his doorbell and got up. He checked the time and it read: 1251. He got up and walked to his door and opened it. The mailbot gave him a package and revved off into the street to deliver more packages. "Humph." Fox snorted as he closed the door. He sat down in his lounge to open the box. In it contained his mission briefing, map of insertion and extraction points, and a new weapon: a new LSR-43 semi-auto sniper rifle, complete with an x10 scope with 5 different vision settings, 3 different boxes of .400 caliber AP, HE, Shredder rounds, and a suppressor for the muzzle. "Whoa... this is a new rifle. This is... excellent." Fox disassembled the rifle to clean it when his doorbell rang again. "Who is it?" Fox asked out loud as he walked towards the door. It was an invite to a prestigious party held in Peppy's honor of becoming the new Cornerian General of the military forces. Fox opened the envelope and checked the requirements. The party started at 2000 and ended at 2210 hrs. More than enough time to get back home and ready for his pickup. Fox checked yes and gave the robot the letter back and closed the door. He quickly ran upstairs to pick out a suit for the ball that was certain to be at the coronation. He picked out a class A suit complete with campaign ribbons, and the Star Fox insignia. He walked back down stairs to finish his rifle cleaning then, he looked through the scope. It was off by a few clicks and he quickly readjusted the settings. Fox filled 10 clips of ammo and still had 500 rounds left for the rifle. Fox slung the rifle over his shoulder and headed towards the firing range in his house. He entered the code and walked the sliding door. The range was complete with scores of pockmarks from the firing of machineguns and pistols, burn marks form plasma weaponry, and black scorches from explosive guns like homing launchers, missile launchers, H.E. Pistols, and grenades. "Same as I left it." Fox said to himself. Fox turned on the accuracy computer and setup. After 5 minutes of setting everything, Fox took off the safety on the rifle, opened the bolt, and slapped in a clip. The ammo counter on the SR read 10 rounds. Fox let a round fall into the chamber and looked into the scope then pulled the trigger. The rifle sounded with a loud _crack!_ Then recoil threw Fox off a bit. The score above him read 9.5 points. The computer advised him to reposition his feet to make his stance stronger to absorb the recoil. Fox did this and fired again. He felt the rifle kick against his shoulder, but he got a perfect 10. Fox reset the targets to move and he emptied 8 more rounds into 5 more bull's-eyes. Fox discarded the clip. Happy with the rifle's results, Fox opened the bolt again, armed the safety, and put it on his shoulder. He walked back upstairs from the range and back into the lounge. He picked up the .400 box of rounds and took on another flight of stairs to his room. He put the rifle in a glass case, and stored the ammo in his side closet along with variations of ammo. Fox jumped back on his bed and set his alarm for 1700 hrs and fell back to sleep. **

**Time: 1659 hrs **

** Location: Fox's bedroom of his home **

**Date: ** **July 1st, 3019**

**1 minute to the alarm's awakening; a pillow fell on the floor. The second the pillow touched the floor, the alarm's blaring cry stopped under the force of the awakened vulpine fist. Fox rose from the covers and walked to his bathroom. He turned on the shower and waited until it was soothingly warm and he got in. Oblivious to this, his phone started ringing. Fox didn't hear because he was listening to his built in shower radio, jamming to the beat of heavy rock music. "_You've have reached the number of Fox James McCloud. Sorry I'm not available. Please leave required info to insure that I call you back. Thank you." _Fox's answering machine came on and Falco's voice came through. "Yo, Foxie! What's up? Hey you going to that stuffy party for the rabbit? Call me back later. Lombardi out!" As soon as Fox got out, the message clicked off. He opened his cabinet and pulled out a laser razor, and he applied some shaving cream to his face then quickly gave himself a clean shave. "Smooth as silk." Fox said to himself. Fox walked back into his room and turned on his 79'' plasma screen TV. The news was on and started talking about Star Wolf and the repaying their debts to society. "Yeah right. Those guys are a bunch of posers." Fox put on his suit and his tie, and topped it all off with his flight cap, after which, he picked up his cell phone and set his Red-Fang comms unit on his ear. He grabbed his keys and his wallet, and walked out on his lawn. He opened garage and wondered what he should drive. He went with the Street Burner X and got in it. The engine came online and Fox burned out of his garage and closed it 5 miles away. While driving, he got a call on his phone. "Hello?" Fox answered. "Fox?" Krystal answered. "Oh crap." Fox said under his breath. "Yeah Krystal?" "What are you doing? Cry--" Fox hung up and continued driving. "God I'd wish she'd just leave me alone. Jeez soon as she leaves she's got to gloat. I'm starting to wonder what I saw in her." Fox drove on to the highway and towards the airport. Fox got out of his car and let the valet park it. He entered the airport and saw Katt and Falco. "Hey Fox! Welcome to the pilot's waiting room." Katt was in a red dress and Falco was in a blue tux. Fox nodded to Katt and she giggled back at him. "So Fox, what's with the offer?" "My 1st op is tonight. They sent supplies and I'm leaving at 2300." "So what are you going to be doing?" Katt asked. "Can't say." Fox simply replied." They didn't give any further info." Fox continued to talk until Panther and Krystal came in. No one else, particularly Fox, was happy to see her. After which, Slippy and his fiancée Amanda arrived. Krystal went around talking to all the girls while Fox, Falco, and Slippy were watching a game on Fox's mini screen. "Go, go, and go!" Fox yelled as the runner went in to the end zone. "YES!!!! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!!!!!!" Fox yelled. "Pay up Falco. Game's over 27-10." "Crap." Falco replied. "All right fine, here's your credits." "Thank you kind sir I--" Krystal snatched the money and examined it. "So is this what you do these days for money Fox?" "Better than living off a bunch of fakes, like you. Besides I got a job." "Which is?" " Mercenary." Fox simply replied. Krystal laughed uproariously. "Are you serious? That's the best you could do?" "Still better than what you do. Way better." Fox said as he gave look towards her that could make a class 5 cruiser implode. An hour passed on and the shuttle arrived. All got on and the ship blasted into the atmosphere. It quickly descended on an airfield in the sky. Fox really didn't want to be here, but it was for a friend and mentor, so he stayed. Many military figures, leaders, and officers greeted him. The speaker came onto the mike and started speaking as all grew quiet. "Friends, Family, and others, we are here today to honor Peppy Hare to grant him official recognition as General of the Cornerian Army and its branches." Everyone clapped as Peppy came onto the podium. While listening, Fox's phone went off and he walked into the other room. "Hello?" Fox answered. "Agent McCloud... its time." "WHAT?!" Fox hissed. He calmed himself and continued talking. "Miss Storm you said 2300. Its only 2100. I still have an hour left." "Change of plans. The deal goes even earlier than planned. Report back to the LZ... now." "Okay. I'll be there. Out." Fox hung up the phone and noticed Krystal was watching him. "You need something?" "Where are you going?" "On my mission. I'm gone." He was about to leave when Krystal pulled on his arm. "What?" "Wait...for Peppy." Fox thought about this for a moment, and replied: "OK." Fox walked back out to see Peppy taking the rank and everyone clapped. Peppy stepped down from the podium and went to meet him. "Fox! How you doing my boy?" "Fine Peppy. Or should I say 'General Hare?" Peppy laughed and offered Fox a drink but he declined. "Peppy I wish I could stay, but I have to go." "Well Fox, I'm sorry to hear that. I'll see you around though. Right?" "Of course." Peppy gave him the codes to the ship and Fox blasted off towards his house. He would've taken his car, but it was too slow, he would've had to compete with traffic. Within half an hour he was at his house. He got in his "uniform" and grabbed his gear. He slung his rifle and walked out on his lawn. 5 minutes later a drop ship came in to view and he saw a white vixen step out. He nodded towards her and he stepped inside the ship. He picked up his phone tried calling Falco, but he got static. "EMP shield." Angel stated. "Wouldn't want any stray messages getting out would we?" She gave Fox a warm smile and he returned it. Angel got up and gave another briefing for those who didn't read it. "OK, for those who didn't read the briefing I sent you here it is." The interior grew dark as a screen came on. "Alpha team, your insertion point will be at the south end of the factory. Beta team yours will be at an underground sewer access point." A fellow merc said "Ha! Sucks to be you guys!" Angel added "I'm glad you think so Freeman, because you'll be joining them." The rest of them laughed as she continued talking. She finally got to his position and team: Team Delta. "Delta your set up points will be on four rooftops set around the meeting point. Your task will be to take out the bodyguards for Beta to come in a take the informant/supplier. Be sure to take out the receiver too. Here's the pairings. Each sniper has a spotter." 5 minutes later she got to his pairing. "McCloud and Emerson." Fox looked around for this Emerson she spoke of, but he figured it was a male. It was a female. She was a red fox, like himself, but she looked redder than she did brown. After a long flight, the ships doors opened. **

**It was a short drop, but Fox took easy. His mate Emerson dropped right beside him. A message came through on his comms unit. "Fox go east and continue until you get to a ladder. Go up and that's your position. You have 4 hours. Out." Fox looked straight ahead and saw the other teams moving. He turned on his scouter, and saw his waypoint. He looked at Emerson, and she nodded. They moved out and ran towards their position. Fox didn't know much about this spotter of his, but he knew this. She would have to trust him and ice versa. **

**Shadow Fox: OK. That was the 4th chapter. Yeah I know it a little disorganized, but I'm still working on it. **

**Fox: I get a new rifle **

**Krystal: I don't like this Emerson character **

**Fox and S-Fox: What do you care? You're with Panther **

**Panther: Somebody call me **

**Shadow Fox: Go on! **

**Slippy: I'm alive **

**Piano falls on Slippy **

**Falco: OMG! They killed Slippy **

**Fox: You bastards! **

**Shadow Fox: Ok well that's the chapter later. **

****


	5. Chapter 5: Feral unleashed

**Chapter 5: Feral unleashed**

**Mission Clock (Agent McCloud) 2230 hrs**

**Location: Unknown**

**Date: July 1st, 3019**

**NO SKIT! SUCKERS!! Hahahahaha!!! **

**Fox dashed along the rooftops, with his partner closely following behind, to their destination a few hundred feet way. While running, the vulpine decided to take the time to ask about her. He opened up a com channel and asked: "Miss Emerson?" "Yes?" she replied. "Mind if I ask you a personal question?" "Yes if you must. What is it?" "What's your name?" "Jackie. But I hate being called that. You may call me Jack."**

"**Ok Jack. So why are you here?" "I really don't know. I used to be a chief engineer for the Arwings." "You created the Arwings?!?" Fox asked shocked. "Yes the Wolfen too. Why are you here?" "I guess you could say I'm trying to run from my past. I'm hoping this will stop the nightmares I have every night." "You're trying to forget by killing? That hardly seems logical. Wouldn't that make more nightmares?" "No. I've been around death many times. I've brushed close with it too. Technically, I'm already dead." "What do you mean?" "I'd rather not talk about it." "Oh." She said a little dejected. "I'm sorry." Fox replied." It's just too painful right now, and I want to stay focused on this op, so maybe later." "Ok. What do you mean I've been around death plenty?" "I'm an ex-mercenary leader of team Star Fox. I'm Fox McCloud." "You're the Fox McCloud? I should've guessed, judging from your sense of conversation." They continued on, dodging lasers and security when they made it to their position. "Perfect we're in position. I'll set up. You got calling Miss Storm?" "Already done." Fox nodded and took out his sniper rifle from his case on his back. He slapped a fresh clip into the magazine hold and turned on the sight. Jack watched carefully as Fox adjusted his rifle and he was very calm. Jack returned to her position waiting for the informant. "Beta team should be coming soon. I'm monitoring radio traffic and it seems Alpha has subdued the guards. They're waiting back at the LZ." "Excellent. We just need the receiver to show his face and I'll plug a round in his face." Jack wasn't sure, but Fox seemed almost happy to be doing this. She wondered if this is what it felt like to be in emotional pain.**

**Mission Clock (Krystal) 2245**

**Location: Star Wolf Base of Ops**

**Date: 7-1-019**

**Krystal had just returned back from the party for Peppy, and seemed worried about something. Panther noticed this and asked what was troubling her. "Panther has noticed something is causing you grief. What is it?" "Nothing, my love." "Do not try to lie to Panther. Panther knows what is troubling you. It's McCloud isn't it?" "No!" she replied quickly. "Well, yes actually. I know I don't love him, but he said something about him having a mission." "A mission? Hmm...Panther is intrigued. What is this mission of his?" "I don't know. He didn't say." "Hmm... could you maybe contact him, or track him via his thoughts?"**

"**I suppose I could try. I will need complete quiet, and concentration." "Ok, but before you do, Panther wishes to ask you something." "What is it?" "Why would he have a mission? Star Fox is dead." "He's a mercenary for a new company. That's all he told me." "Ok, go. Track him." She nodded and concentrated on Fox's thoughts.**

__

**Fox was in a trance like state as he waited for the target to show it's self. At the academy, he could wait for days at a time waiting, watching, for that perfect shot to end the mission. He did then, he could do it now. Then, Fox felt a presence invading his thoughts. Fox didn't want to abandon his job for the moment, but the target wouldn't come for another 15 minutes or so. Fox closed his eyes and searched for the intruder of his thoughts. "Who are you?" Fox said as his voice echoed. **

__

**Krystal was discovered. "No." She said to herself. She heard him ask again: "WHO ARE YOU?" She could tell by the serious tone of his voice, this was no longer the Fox McCloud she knew. She decided to show herself and confront him. She walked from the pillar and into Fox's vision. Fox sneered to her. "You're the last person I want to see right now, Krystal. What do you want?" "It's gotten cluttered since my last visit here." (**_**A/N: This could get confusing, but if you watch movies like "The Cell" you should be able to figure it out. Technically they're in Fox's mind**_**.) "A lot has happened since you last visited. What do you want? I have something to be doing." "Like your mission?" "Exactly. I'm no longer the Fox McCloud you know. He died last night." She looked into his eyes, and she didn't see that glow anymore. She saw only pain, suffering, and despair. "What happened to you Fox?" "You happened; I happened; Fate happened. Maybe I'm not meant to love. Maybe I'm meant to kill. To kill and only kill. (**_**A/N: I borrowed this from Gaara. Heh, heh, heh.**_**) I don't know what love is anymore. I'll let you go this time, for old time's sake. Now go." She watched Fox walked away into the darkness of his mind and disappear. She came back into the real world, looking scared. "What's wrong? What happened?" Panther frantically asked. "F-fox...he's changed. He's dead. Fox is dead." "Krystal, what are you saying? Fox is dead?" "No. Emotionally, he's dead. He died...because of me." "That's not true. He did this to himself, and only himself. You have no part in this. You have nothing to regret." "R-right." She looked out the window and pondered. "**_**What happened to you Fox?" **_

**Fox snapped out of his trance to hear Jack saying there was movement on the lower ground. Fox looked back through the scope and switched to thermal imaging. He saw 2 figures on the ground: the objectives.**

**Fox breathed silently and went into what some call "Sniper State." As got ready to pull the trigger, Jack told him another objective. "Just got something from Storm. She wants us to gather Intel before we fire." "Ok" Fox replied in a monotone voice. He emptied the chamber and inserted a comm. shell into the round chamber. He fired and the shell implanted in the ground without the 2 knowing they were being monitored. "So do you have the shipment?" they receiver asked. Meanwhile, Jack was trying to get a fix on the comm. channel. "Got it. Transferring to your red fang now." Fox turned on his red fang and listened to the talkers. "Yes, my boys are loading it in the truck now. Where's your part?" "I have it, 1st show me the product." Fox looked through his scope to see what the supplier was pulling out a bag. "What is it?" "A new product I made. Try it." The buyer tried some and he started twitching. "Drugs...figures" Fox said. "Now before I give you this, I want to know...why are there cops?" The supplier looked confused. "What cops? I didn't bring any cops." "Don't lie to me, you freaking idiot! Now why are there cops!?" "There are no cops!!!!!" The buyer calmed down. "Right, right. Sorry here's the ship--" Jack gave Fox the cue to fire and he prepped. He quickly inserted a new clip in and slowly pulled the trigger. Time slowed as Fox fired. The rifle kicked against his shoulder, and the bullet raced ahead toward its target. The bullet connected with the victim, the buyer, and his head exploded from the sheer force of the round. The supplier looked in awe as he saw more agents come from nowhere and grab him. "Freeze! Get on the ground or be executed (**_**A/N: Harsh!**_**)!" The supplier kneeled on the ground with his hands behind his head. Right on cue, an agency troopship came in. Fox threw down a rope ladder and climbed down. The ship landed, and the vulpine helped Jack down. "Mission complete Fox." She said. She hugged him and they both blushed. "Uh...Heh...sorry." "No! No. Don't be. It was..." Fox searched for the right words." Nice." Jack turned away out of embarrassment. Suddenly, Fox heard a commotion and he saw the captive's holders on the ground. Fox ran over to them. "What happened?" "He...had a...stun shotgun. Go on...we'll be fine." Fox nodded and he dashed off towards the target. The target was running fast, too fast for Fox to catch on foot. He found a ladder and exited to the roofs. From here, he could at least see where he was going. Fox looked into his sniper scope and saw that at the end of this alley was a dead end. "Trapped like a rat." Fox said to himself. **

**T****he supplier ran for his life, wondering how they tracked him so fast.**

"**How did they find me? I covered my tracks so well." The man (A/N: Not really a man, more a raccoon or something like that. This is no clear reference to Sly Cooper.) wasn't paying attention and ran into a dead end. "Huh!!"The raccoon grunted. He shakily got up to see a reddish-brown vulpine standing in front of him. "Who are you?"**

**Fox landed at the fallen victim's position and waited for him to get up.**

"**Who are you?" The raccoon asked. Fox simply replied" McCloud." The coon was shocked. Then he suddenly burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! You? A killer? Hahahahahaha! You really think you have what it takes to do this? After you broke down, crying at the blue vixen's leave? Hahahahaha!" The coon continued to laugh, while something inside Fox arose. His fur color started to turn a black, and the cream colored streak going down his spine turned a crimson red. His eyes turned blood red and his teeth turned razor sharp. His hands opened into palms and sharp claws popped out. He went from a 2 legged stance to all fours. The coon felt an evil, dark presence around him. He looked up no longer saw the red vulpine, but a black/red one. "Hey, where's the baby? Ran home crying to his mommy? Hahahahaha!" **

**This pushed Fox to the edge even further. "(dark voice) How dare you mock the McCloud name. You have unleashed the wrath that is SHADOW FOX!!!" The vulpine dashed at the coon then disappeared out of existence. "What the hell? Where'd he go?" He heard growling behind him and he knew it was too late. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**But the vulpine silenced his cries forever.**

**Far away, Jack heard a cry for help. "Fox" She gasped. As soon as she said his name, Fox came back from the alley, with blood on his face and hands. He carried the raccoon on his shoulder and set him down. "Fox" Angel asked." What happened?" "The target attempted escape but was apprehended. Victim has suffered minor wounds." "Uhh...excellent work Agent McCloud. Get on the drop ship and await further orders."**

**Fox nodded and he walked onto the ship and strapped in. Jack got in next, and sat next to Fox, whom she noticed was asleep. Angel examined the victim's wound and surmised that they were fox wounds. She heard the victim whimpering: "The shadows have unleashed a vulpine from hell; the shadows have unleashed a vulpine from hell." Angel knew that this victim was traumatized and wasn't coming back soon. She looked to McCloud who was fast asleep. "A vulpine from hell? Fox? Could that vulpine be you?"**

**Shadow Fox: Aw snap! The beast has been unleashed. This was originally intended as a Halloween chapter, but I was too lazy to type and post by then. Onward to the skit!**

**SKIT TIME!!**

**Last time Slippy was killed by a piano.**

**Falco: OMG! They killed Slippy!**

**Fox: You bastards! **

**S-Fox: Holy st! This calls for an investigation.**

**Shadow called up a detective and the police. **

**(Ding dong)**

**Shadow opened the door and the forensic scientists rushed in. After a detective walked in.**

**S-Fox: Thank you for coming Miss Detective Tective.**

**D-Tect: No problem Shadow Fox. So what the problem?**

**S-Fox: Well—**

**Falco: Wait the detective's name is DetectiveTective? WTF kind of name is that? Hahahahaha!**

**S-Fox: Falco, I wouldn't—**

**D-tect pulled out a .45 and aimed it directly at Falco's head.**

**D-tect: You making fun of my name?**

**Falco: (gulps) Uhh...no. It's a very nice name.**

**D-tect: Good, now what were you saying Shadow Fox?**

**S-Fox: Right. A piano was dropped on slips later this morning, and I don't think it was an accident.**

**D-tect: Quiet suspect! I'll be the judge of that.**

**S-Fox: Suspect? WTF are you implying woman?**

**D-tect: Every in this house is a suspect for the time being. At least until I get more evidence. Nothing personal Shadow Fox.**

**S-Fox: OK.**

**D-tect: I'll be staying around the premises for awhile and—wasn't there 2 more foxes around here?**

**S-Fox: Yeah. Fox and Krystal. They should be in separate rooms.**

**D-tect: The WTF is that sound?**

**S-Fox: I don't know. Let's check it out.**

**D-tect: Later right now, this story's coming to an end.**

**S-Fox: HEY! That's my line!**

**END  
**


	6. Chapter 6:  Proving your worth it Pt 1

**Chapter 6: Proving you're worth it Pt 1**

**Mission Clock (Agent McCloud) 2345**

**Location: Aboard Agency Drop ship**

**Date: July 1st, 3019**

**Fox awoke in his seat and felt that his fur was matted to his skin. He tasted dried blood on his face. He heard faint snoring and saw Jack sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He smiled warmly at her and stroked her hair. "(thinking) **_**Wow...she's so beautiful. I find myself thinking insane thoughts about her. I just wish I could let my defenses down long enough to let her in... Maybe I can though." **_**Fox eased up from his seat and gently let Jack's head lay on his warm seat. He looked around the cabin and saw some other agents doing various activities: listening to music, playing cards, sleeping talking, and reading. He saw Freeman, a smart-alec agent, staring out to the sky. He walked over to him and asked what was up. "Nothing much, Just thinking back to my days as a Cornerian jet fighter." "You're an ex-fighter pilot? What unit?" "The 201st Airborne Division. I was in the Frozen Phoenixes unit, rank of SSG." "The phoenixes huh? Why'd you quit?" "Dishonorable discharge." "On what grounds?" "Fraternizing with a civilian. I slept with my CO's daughter. After which I went AWOL, and that was it." "Damn, sucks to be you." "I trade my life any day to be another guy. Looks like someone's got the hots for you McCloud." Freeman said as he pointed to Emerson. "Yeah, I've kind of noticed. Man you reek of sewer water." "You'd smell like that too, if you were assigned to go through the sewers!" "I guess so. You know where we're heading?" "Nope. You should ask Storm. She'll know." "Thanks. Nice talking to you." Fox walked towards the front of the cabin and looked upon the door. Fox was about to knock on it when the door rose up and nothing came out. "Huh?" Fox asked himself. He looked inside and saw no pilot. And to make matters worse they had a contact on their six. "Oh crap. Freeman!" "Yo!" "We've got a problem. I want you to get everyone out of their comfort zones and standby for further orders. After which report to the cockpit. I'm gonna need you later."**

"**You got it." Fox walked in and sat down, and looked at the screen and checked the weapons system. All the ship was holding was a 90mm blast cannon, and 2 .50 caliber gatling guns. According to the scan he had just initiated, the enemy was packing 2 plasma cannons, 8 predator rocket pods, and a LAARK(A/N: yes this is from Resistance Fall of Man) launcher. "We're so screwed."**

**Mission Clock (Angel Storm) 0000 hrs**

**Location: Aboard the Agency Predator **

**Date: July 2nd, 3019**

**Angel was leading the assault on the drop ship and was activating the laark, when some reported a foreign object off the portside. "Scan the ufo now!" Angel ordered. "Yes ma'am." Before the scan was complete the object crashed into the Predator. "Shields dropped to 95"**

"**Hmmm...await my orders." She replied. "**_**What are you up to McCloud?" **_

**Fox commended Avery on his rocket jockey skills. Fox checked back in with Jack and Rio (A/N: Rio is Freeman's name). "How we doing?" "So far, so good Fox." Jack replied. "Yeah, we might actually win this." Rio added. Just then something rocked the ship. "What the hell was that?" "Laark shell, we just lost 50 of our shielding. What should we do?" "Does this ship have mag-boots and plasma cannon?" "Yeah why?" Fox replied with: "open the side hatch." **

**A lower ranking officer asked Angel what was the point of this training. "In order to become an agent, you have to be smart, cunning, strong, and stealthy. But mostly you have to prove to be a leader." "I see, but why attack the ship? With the recruits still inside?" "I want to see the inconceivable." Just then Angel saw a contact coming out of the ship. "Zoom in on the ship" Angel commanded. The nca (Non-Commissioned Agent) did as ordered and zoomed in on the ship. She saw a figure on top of the ship. "Who is that?" the nca asked. Angel smiled. "That my agent is the inconceivable."**

**Fox climbed on top of the d-ship and activated his boots. He turned on his Red Fang, and attached his scouter to his dominant left eye. He locked onto the enemy ship. "Fox...come in Fox." "Fox here. What's wrong?" "Nothing Chief. Just wanted to know you were still on." "Thanks for caring. Jack you think you can tell me what this is?" Fox activated the scout-cam, and transmitted it to jack's screen. "Oh my..." she replied. "What" said Fox as he pulled out his newly acquired plasma cannon and charged it. "That's a class A attack ship. This particular one is known as the Predator." "The predator," Rio asked. "Why don't like the sound of that?" "Because this is the 2nd most powerful attack ship made. Be careful Fox, this is going to be tough." Fox smiled and replied with" Always is." He hefted the cannon on his shoulder, aimed and pulled the trigger. A hell storm of plasma rained in front of him, towards the predator.**

"**Evasive maneuvers now!!" Angel screamed. It was too late, as the plasma bursts poured into the ship. "Shields down to 75 ma'am, what should we do?" "Fire a predator rocket now." Angel replied. "Yes ma'am."**

**Fox saw the rocket firing and immediately shot it out of the sky. "Nice shot chief," Rio said. "But don't get comfortable. They're prepping their plasma cannons." "Thanks for the info. Go to evasive tactics on my command." "Roger." Just then the port hatch opened and a hand appeared on the hull. Fox shouldered his cannon and pulled up Mike Avery. "What are you doing up here?" "Helping you chief." He countered. "Ok, but this ain't gonna be a walk in the space park." "Never is" Mike replied as he turned on his mag-boots and fired a rocket at the incoming ship. **

**Angel saw another figure on top of the ship, holding a dual rocket launcher. "What the hell is Fox up to?" Mike fired and the ship and Fox followed up with some plasma blasts to the rest of the predator rockets. The rockets exploded and blew up the wings. "Yeah," Mike yelled. "Nice shot chief!" "Sweet!" Rio chimed in. "Great, nice job guys! We didn't do too badly." Fox looked as he saw the predator ship go down under the clouds. "So long." He walked towards the hatch then noticed something was wrong. He heard a high pitched whining sound like a laser charging. "Oh crap. Jack, EVASIVE MANEUVERS NOW!!!" "Uhh...okay" "Up the boost by 50!! Mike, hang on." Fox wondered about Angel disappearance. "**_**How is it that Angel was able to get off the ship without any of us knowing? Wait. I felt a small vibration while I slept, but I figured it was nothing. Wait. I'm pretty sure this ship has cameras." **_**"Jack," Fox asked. "You there?" "(Static) Yeah chief?" "Send the ship's captain's camera data to my scouter. I want to test something." "Transferring now." A small screen appeared on Fox's scouter and he saw Angel activating a beacon of some sort and a hole came through the ship and she was rising up into the ship. "Guy's I know who's attacking us. It's Angel." "What," Rio exclaimed. "Why?" "I don't know...but I know we're fighting back." At that precise second, a blue light burned the clouds and narrowly missed the d-ship by mere inches. Fox could feel the intense heat and blisters rising on the back of his neck. Fox got up and looked back to see the Predator float back up behind them. "(on PA system) Well Fox you figured it out. Now that you have, you have to die." Fox sneered, and answered with "Bring it on."**

**SKIT TIME!**

**S-Fox: This is gonna be short okay?**

**Krystal" (humming) Fox is going to die, Fox is going to die."**

**S-Fox: Uhhhh... I'm going to walk away now.**

**Fox: It's fine, she's singing a song**

**Falco: Aren't we supposed to be doing something?**

**S-Fox: Yeah , I don't know what it is though**

**D-tect: You're supposed to helping Me!**

**S-Fox: Ending Skit now!**

**S-Fox: I'm aware this makes no sense. C ya**


	7. Chapter 7: Proving you're worth it Pt 2

**Chapter 7: Proving you're worth it Pt 2**

**Mission Clock: (Agent McCloud) 0030 hrs**

**Location: A top Agency Drop ship**

**Date: July 3rd, 3019**

"**Lay down some covering fire chief!" Rio yelled as he armed an EMP wave to "scrub" the missiles on their tail. "Roger." Fox replied. "Damn it! When will this thing die?" Avery yelled in the background. "Jack, slow our boosters down by 2. I don't know how much fuel this ship has, so I don't want to burn it all up using boost." "Okay, Jack replied." **

**Upside, Fox and Avery were defending the ship against enemy fire. Fox saw a rocket being hurled towards him, and he tried to fired, but his cannon overheated. "Crap!" Fox spat out in fury. "We're done, unless... Jack!" "Yeah chief?" "Give me the vectors on that rocket now." "Analyzing...got it. Speed is 100 m/s. Target is out 200 meters. What're you planning chief?" Fox smiled and said: "One crazy ass stunt."**

**Angel looked on the tiny drop ship and was actually a little sad. She thought Fox was the one, but she was wrong. "Orders ma'am?" an nca asked. Angel sighed and said "Terminate them." She opened her eyes and saw Fox standing up. "What's he doing? What the hell are you waiting on!? Fire that rocket!" "Uh...y-yes ma'am." The agent fired a rocket and Angel looked on as it sped towards its intended target: Fox. Suddenly the rocket exploded, and Angel looked on in horror and was able to look in Fox's eyes... they were red with a black ring around it. "Open up on them now," Angel smiled. "This battle isn't over yet."**

**Fox emptied the magazine into the rocket and instinctively reloaded. "Avery, you reloaded yet?" "Yup," he replied. "Let's scrape 'em." "Fox nodded and closed his eyes. When he re-opened them, they were red. He looked into the scope of the rifle and fired 5 shots at the Predator. However they did nothing, the .400 caliber rounds didn't leave a scratch. "Hmm... heavily armored, huh?" Fox said in a sinister tone. He slung his rifle and inserted another battery in the cannon and recharged it. Avery puts 2 more rockets in the predator but it also didn't affect it. However, Fox did notice that the rockets opened holes in the shielding.**

"**Gotcha," Fox said to himself. "Avery! Hurry up and reload and put 2 more rockets in that thing!" "I'm on it!" Avery fired and the rockets raced on to the enemy ship. Almost simultaneously, Fox pulled the trigger and let out another storm of plasma. As he predicted the rockets opened another hole and right after the plasma went inside. The combination of the rockets and plasma overloaded the shield and it collapsed. "Hell yeah," Avery cheered. "We got em now! Let's muderalize 'em." "You got it." Fox kept his finger on the trigger until his shoulder went numb. "Man, we are killing it, but it won't go down. I'm not sure what that vixen's using to keep it afloat, but its working. Jack, scan the ship." **

**Below, everyone was busy doing something, but in the pilot's cabin, Jack and Rio were really busy. "Got more crap on our tail, scrubbing now." Rio said. "She's using some sort of anti grav field chief." "(static) Roger that. Where should we aim?" Jack paused for a moment as another blast rocked the ship. "Shields down to 45. Getting real hot here chief!" Rio yelled. "Go on onto the underside of the ship." "Moving now," Fox replied." Avery let's go." "Right!" Fox squelched the comm. channel and went to the underside. Rio turned to Jack and asked with a smile: "What're you scheming?" She smiled and said: "We're taking that predator down."**

**Angel saw that Fox and friend left the ship. "Hmm...Must have jumped ship. Oh well. Enough, play time is over. Fire--" "Play time is over huh?" Fox said. "What," Angel exclaimed "well it seems I can't get rid of you, can I?" "I guess not, ma'am." "Where are you?" "You'll see." Fox said and killed the channel. **_**"(Thinking) it seems I was wrong about the vulpine. He's the one, definitely." **_

**Fox grabbed the underside of the ship and walked on it. His boots stuck to it and he helped Avery on. "Okay jack, we're here. What now?" "Look for a block on the next ship that should be the module." Fox zoomed in on his scouter and saw it. "Got it." Fox was getting ready to fire when he saw a barrage of missiles head for the ship. "Damn it." Fox cursed. "I've had enough of this. Avery, stay here and get to work on that mod. I'm taking this straight to em." Fox scurried back to the top and looked on the mess of missiles leaving streaks of exhaust. He was getting ready to get his rifle when something happened. Fox flashed back to when Krystal left. **_**"I'm sorry Fox, I can't do this anymore." "Krystal! No! Wait! " **_**He also flashed back when he learned his parents died.**

**Fox came back with tears streaming down his face. "(Struggling) Mom...Dad... KRYSTAL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fox's howl of pain pierced the hull of the drop ship and everyone heard. Angel also heard and wondered what was going on. Meanwhile Fox was in a vortex of hurtful memories, all of which were fueling his rage of fury. "Why? Why did I have to lose everything?! No! NOT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!" A flash of light came off the ship and illuminated the skies. "What's going on over there?" Angel asked. Angel looked on this ship and saw something moving. "What is that?" "I think it's a fox of some sort." Angel froze and thought back to what the raccoon said: **_**"The shadows have unleashed a vulpine from hell." **_** The light dissipated and the vulpine jumped from the ship and onto a missile. "Whoa!" Rio yelled. "What the hell is that?" "I don't know." **

**Shadow Fox jumped to the 1st missile and clawed it open, and jumped to the 2nd missile and did the same and so on. "(Thinking) this power, it feels dark and evil. I like it." "Activate all proximity defenses now!" Angel ordered. Many guns and turrets came out of the ships hull and fired. Shadow Fox jumped from each missile destroying, and dodging fire, all while making his way toward the ship. "This is too weird." Angel said. "(Thinking) what's wrong with me? I feel scared. Why?" She looked out in horror and kept seeing the vulpine destroying missiles, and dodging fire. It destroyed all the missiles and jumped to the ship and started assimilating all the defenses. "What's he doing?" "We're losing power fast!" one agent yelled. "Breach in hull 2! Sealing now!" another added. "Foreign contact in ship! Activating security drones!" "What? We've never had to do that!" "Drones 2, 5, and 8 are down, and the others are too damaged to defend!" "Tracking contact, it is 50 meters from control room! Awaiting orders ma'am!" Angel wasn't sure what to do. The control doors blew opened and the agents got up and started firing at the vulpine. It ducked, and sped out of the way off the shells. It grabbed one of the agents and threw it into another agent and slashed them both. They both howled in pain and bled out. It bit another agent in her carotid artery and killed another agent. "What are you?" Angel asked it. He growled and clawed out the autopilot and the nav-system, and the bridges alarm went off. The vulpine looked at Angel and barked. "What?" It signaled for her to get on his back. "Why?" It simply just growled. "Okay." She got on and Shadow Fox jumped out of the bridge. It bursted past falling debris and jumped through the hole it entered. There was the drop ship waiting on top of the predator. Shadow Fox stopped in front of the ship and Angel got off. The ramp was let down and they both walked onto the ship and the ramp closed. Angel sat down and everyone looked at her angrily. Fox changed back into his 2-legged stance and walked towards Angel. "What are you?" "I think I should be asking you questions. Why the hell did you attack us?" Angel smiled and closed her eyes. "It was a test. And you all passed." "WHAT!?!"**

**S-Fox: and that's it**

**Fox: what the crap?**

**Falco: ... Wow**

**Krys: A test? That's messed up!**

**Slippy: S-Fox: Oh wait he's dead**

**D-tect: ...Hmm.**

**S-Fox: All in all, I think that was a good chapter**

**Fox: I agree. Very nice.**

**S-Fox: END!**


	8. Chapter 8: Jack and Fox

**Chapter 8: Jack's feelings and Fox's Journal**

**Mission Clock (Krystal) 0800**

**Date: July 10, 3019 **

**Location: Star Wolf Base**

_**A week after Fox's mission**_

**Krystal woke in her room in the Star Wolf base, which turned good in order to get the "fuzz" off their tails. She was even with Panther, a highly revered (A/N: YEAH RIGHT!) pilot. So why did she feel guilty?**

**She looked at a picture of Fox in a firing range shooting. "Fox McCloud...why can't I get you outta my mind?" She thought back to a mission with the Fox and co. It was a mission to get rid of some local gang members trafficking illegal weaponry. It was a mission where Fox saved her countless times. "Another one down!" Falco yelled as he shot down another ship. "Ahhh! I'm taking fire!" Slippy yelled. "Damn it Slippy! I've got you." Fox said as he boosted towards his friend's position. He charged a shot and it pierced through the enemy ships trailing his friend. "Whew." Slippy said relieved. "Thanks Fox." "No prob. Krystal how you holding' up?" "Fine." She was about to take another ship when her ship was taking fire. "I'm taking hits." "Crap! I'm on it!" Fox activated his boost again and armed a nova bomb. "Krystal, do a loop when I say so. Ok?" "O-okay." Fox got to her position and activated his brakes. "Ok, get ready...Krystal now!" "Right, Fox." She looped over her enemy trailers and boosted away from the kill zone. Fox shot the nova bomb and the radius sucked in the ships to their doom. "Thank you Fox." Krystal said. "Uhh...no problem Krystal." He replied. Her reminiscing was cut short by Panther telling her breakfast was ready. "No time to look back on the past." She said. She dropped the photo of the broken McCloud and walked out of her room. The picture of the vulpine sat there; still firing; and stilling loving Krystal.**

**Mission Clock (Agent McCloud) 0835**

**Location: Agency Firing Range**

**Date: July 10, 3019**

**Fox was in the firing range refining his sniping skills. He was on his mp4 listening to heavy rock music. He pumped a round into a moving target holding an assault rifle and removed its head from its Plexiglas shoulders. He dropped the empty mag, and inserted a fresh one and continued firing. He was so busy firing and listening, he didn't hear Rio walk in and set up in the lane next to him. "Morning chief." Fox didn't answer. "Someone's in a bad mood this morning." Rio replied to the vulpine silence. Fox still didn't answer. "Ok look, you don't have to be like--" Rio stopped and noticed the ear buds in the silent vulpine ears. "Oh..." Fox set down the rifle and emptied his clip into the mag drop off box. He took the sound canceling ear buds out of his ears. He noticed Rio standing in the next lane testing out a SMG. "Hey Rio, how's it going?" "Fine chief, just fine. How about you?" "Good." Just then Avery walked carrying a bag. "Hey Avery. How are you?" Rio asked. "Hungry." Avery replied jokingly. "(chuckling) I don't blame you Avery. I'm hungry too. Hey how about we grab some breakfast after a few more rounds into the targets?" "Ok," Avery replied. "But you're buying." "I second that." Rio said over the rumbling of his sub machine gun. "Ok," he replied. "It's only fair since you stuck with me through that last mission." They all laughed and went back to firing.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Jack was up and about looking for Rio, Avery and Fox. However she was really interested in finding Fox. She couldn't help but not think of him ever since that training test Angel put the recruits through. She was glad Fox was there to lead everyone. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was falling for Fox. He was a good leader, one who was aggressive, but he was also kind, smart, and funny. She walked to his dorm that he shared with Avery and Rio. She knocked, but no one answered. She pushed on the door and it opened to her surprise. She looked for a light and it turned on. It revealed something she hadn't expected...the guys room was clean. Nothing except a few papers, schematics, burger wrappers, and gun rounds, but it was clean. Rio's bed was adjacent to her position; Avery's bed was under Fox's bed. She noticed a desk in the corner of the room and she walked over to it. She opened a drawer and there was food inside along with a message: **_**"Fox and Rio you bums, keep your paws off my stash. Avery" **_**She closed the drawer and opened another and a few box were marked with experimental ammo. She was a little nervous and closed that one, and opened one more and found a black journal and opened it.**

_**Journal entry #1**_

_**Date: July 4th, 3019 Happy Fire Works Day**_

_**Time: 1345 hrs**_

_**Last night was one hell of a mission, or should I say test? Angel put the recruits through a test to prove our skills in situations under pressure. We passed with flying colors...well Rio, Avery, Jack, and me in particular. Everyone else was being put through a field test to prove what they're worth all over again . Heh sucks to be them. As for Angel, we're still not sure what to think about her, as she hasn't told us much. She said something about a new mission soon...our 1st real mission and she putting us on it. Until then we were free to do whatever. We were assigned dorms and I was lucky to get bunked with my new friends and allies. We had a fight over beds and I made out with the top bunk. As for Jack she was put in a girl's dorm. I hope she'll be okay. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust Jack. But I also feel like she may be hiding something from me, but what could it be? I don't know for sure, but I think I may be falling for her . Damn, I'm about to fall head over heels all over again. But this time...I think it may work. I just can't tell her because I don't know if she truly likes me. It seems like it, but I'm not sure. Oh well, that's all for know. Later and see you next time.**_

_**Fox McCloud**_

_**PS Avery and Rio you 2 read this I'll kick both of your asses.**_

**Jack was shedding tears, but not ones of pain or sadness, but of joy. "Fox... I don't know if I believe it but I'm falling for you too." "(Distant) Hold on guys! I gotta get my credits!" "Fox..." She inserted the book back in its proper place and walked out of the guys' room. She casually walked away as if she was never in there. "Hey Jack!" Fox yelled. She stopped and waited for Fox to catch up. "Morning Jack." "Good morning. Fox is there something you wish to tell me?" "Yeah. The guys and I are grabbing some break fast on Corneria. Want to come?" Jack didn't say anything for a long while. "(Thinking) great, here comes the rejection." Fox thought. "Yes, I'd love to come." This caught Fox off guard. "Ok. I'll see you--" Fox was cut short by a kiss on his lips. He looked at Jack surprised. "Thank you Fox. I need to go get ready. See you in a few." She ran out of the stunned vulpine sight. Just then Avery and Rio walked to find Fox. "Hey! We getting breakfast or what?" Avery yelled. "We're waiting on someone. We'll wait in the room..." He walked past them and thought "I'll tell her at breakfast." **


	9. Chapter 9: Whore or Wahore?

**Chapter 9: Whore or Wa-hore**

**Mission Clock (Agents McCloud, Jackson, and Freeman) 2200 hrs**

**Date: Not Relevant**

**Location: Downtown Corneria**

**Disclaimer: This has nothing to do with the story what so ever... I GOT BORED!! DEAL WITH IT!!!! **

**Warning: excessive use of the word whore**

**Fox, Avery, and Rio were downtown just having a night out. "Y'know I really hate this part of town." Avery stated. "Why," Rio asked. "Because they have bad food?"**

"**Well not only that, but all these wa-hores all around us." "Wa-hores?" Fox said. "Yeah wa-hores. You know, people who sell themselves for sex?" "Dude you mean whores." "No wa-hores. There's a w dude." "No he's right Avery." Fox said. "The w is part of the h." "It's wa-hores! END OF STORY!!" Avery yelled. "Ok! You win." "Thank you." "So why exactly do you hate them?" "Because they bang for your cash then a few weeks later you end up getting AIDS, syphilis, or some other STD." "I still say its whore." Rio muttered. "IT'S WA-HORE!!!!!!!" "Ok if its wa-hore, then how do you say hole?" "Hole. Duh." "With a w?" "Wa-hole, dumb nut." "Never mind." They walked on till they met a "wa-hore". "Hey big boy looking for a good time?" "NOT FROM YOU!!" Avery yelled as he socked her down the street. "HEY!" a pimp yelled. "Don't be hitting my girls. You are going down." "Bring it on." The bear growled. They got into a fight, and Fox and Rio walked off. "Should we help him?" Rio asked. "No. he'll be fine." "Ok...I still say its whore." "Rio," Fox told the raccoon. "Drop it." "Right chief." And they walked off into the night.**


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting the Agency Leader

**Chapter 10: Meeting the Agency leader**

**Mission Clock: (Agent McCloud) 1230**

**Location: En route to Agency**

**Date: July 10, 3019**

**Fox was sitting down on an empty shuttle for a meeting with Angel for something. He was told to come alone. Fox chuckled at himself, as he reminisced at Jack's sad, yet somewhat funny, pleas to come with him. He reassured her he'd be fine as he left for his PZ. He listened to his music and read an on board magazine. The shuttle started to get a little bouncy but smoothed out after a few seconds. "(Thinking) I wonder what Angel wants to talk to me about?" After 20 more minutes, the ship stopped and floated inside the docking bay. The side doors opened and the vulpine stepped out into the eerie darkness. "Whoa, this is weird. Where's the light?" Something behind Fox dashed and brushed past him. He quickly pulled out his HMP and aimed into the darkness. "Who's there?" Fox commanded. He saw a white light cut through the darkness and wounded Fox in his right arm. He winced but shook it off. "I have to focus." The white light flashed again and cut through the darkness but Fox jumped back and fired a full clip into the light. It deflected all the shells and they fell harmlessly to the floor. "Weapons won't work here." The light flashed again and it connected with his leg. "Damn it!" He cursed in pain. He fell to the floor. "How do I fight something I can't see?" A Bright red light appeared on his right arm and his left leg. The wounds healed and he was back on his feet. "What the hell? Oh well I'm not going to question it." Then suddenly his vision turned red. "Huh?" He scanned the room and realized he could see. "Whoa..." He breathed. He found a katana on the ground near him and quickly picked it up. "Let's play." He said confidently.**

**Jack stared into the sky as Avery and Rio were playing an arcade game called "Jam, Jam Rebellion. (A/N: Yes this a clear reference to Dance, Dance, Revolution.) "I'm taking your credits for the next week Rio!" "No way A, your candy stash is mine." "(Sighs) Boys...I wonder how Fox is doing?" "He's fine." Avery replied. "Yeah, they probably want to commend him for that test." Rio added. "Right. Can I play?" They paused the game and turned towards her. "What are you putting up?" "Necklace." "You're on." They re-started and started jamming. Jack's worried thoughts disappeared as her score rose.**

**Fox clashed blades with the unknown assailant. "(Thinking) 5 credits says this is Krystal, Fox." He jumped back and rushed forward and his blade cut the being in the foot. The being yelped and continued it's attack on the defending vulpine. It was trying a tri- slice attacking but Fox parried all the attacks and struck with his own he connected again and this time the being fell. "Why are you attacking me?" The lights turned on and he saw that the being was an android. "Huh?" He heard a door open and quickly turned around, and saw Angel clapping. "Superb Fox, superb." Fox sighed heavily and replied: "Is this another damned test?" "Yes actually." "Getting real sick of this ma'am." 'I know, but I had to make sure you were ready to meet the leader." "The leader huh? Ok, let's go."**

**Angel led the vulpine to a double door and stopped in front of it. "What's this?" Fox asked. "You'll see." Angel replied. They walked in and the room was eerily dark. "(Thinking) Something's not right." He saw a lone ray of light burning through the darkness. Angel stepped inside it and knelt down. Fox was reluctant to step in but did so and stood up. "Kneel down!" Angel hissed. "Screw you." Fox replied. He suddenly heard something fire, and he flipped backwards to avoid it. He pulled out both HMP's and fired 2 full clips from the bolt's origin. He systematically dropped the empty clips and reloaded. He heard a gasp for breath and the lights turned on. His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw a throne and a lifeless body on it covered in blood. He heard a battle cry and took a jab to his jaw. He staggered back and he Angel rush in for another hit. He blocked and dodged. She pulled out an AR-55 and fired. The vulpine ran with rounds pounding where his foot just moved. He got out both HMP's again and started circle- strafing Angel. He tagged her a few times and she finally moved out of the way of his line of fire. Fox dived behind a metal table to reload when a grenade flew over into his cover. He flipped over the table, up righting it and quickly 180'd to find many Angel's near him. "AW SH--"**

"**--IT!" Avery and Rio said at the same time. "I'm getting beat by a vixen! This is lame!!" Jack just simply smiled as she continued owning her competitors. "(Thinking) I wonder if Fox is okay?"**

**Fox did a roundhouse to another clone and killed it. He found a shotgun and pumped a shell into another clone's abdomen. One grabbed him from behind and stabbed him in his arm. This put Fox in his feral mode and healed his wound. After which he immediately bit the clones arm and he dashed away from the clones. They ran after him but he quickly turned he either slashed, bit, or kicked them. He looked upon the battlefield and looked at the carnage. He heard some footsteps and turned to see Angel and someone standing behind her. "That's a nasty ability you have there boy." The figure said. "Who are you," Fox commanded." And what do you want?" "This is DreadNaut." Angel replied. The figure walked around Fox and examined him. "So you're the ex-mercenary Fox James McCloud eh? You're a lot younger than I expected." "And you're a lot uglier. What do you want?" "My, my, aren't we impatient. Didn't Angel inform you of why you're here?" "To tell you the truth I'm not sure if I trust her. Yeah she said something about a new mission." "Yes we've learned about a local gang taking over a weapons plant I the next month they're gathering forces. We've learned hat the Star Wolf team will try to contain this threat, but we all know they don't have the skills to do it. They're team is made up of flirts, heartbreakers and criminals. I want you and your squad to go help them. Fox smirked and replied okay. He pulled out a marker and put an ancient language on his right arm. He also injected a commander chip in his shoulder. For a split second he felt nothing. He shook it off and he was informed to train anywhere over the next few weeks. The vulpine left and he was determined and ready. The glow was back in his eyes and it was better than ever. He was ready to show the world that Fox J McCloud died and a new one took his place.**

**AWWWWWW yeah baby! This is gonna get beasty now! Hey for you devoted fans of this story I'm gonna treat ya'll here's some scenes from the next few chapters.**

**Chapter 11: Jack cuddled up to Fox and rested her head on his chest. She heard Fox say he loved her and she said the same back. For the 1st time in her life she felt safe.**

**Chapter 12: Fox walked towards the corner and got into a brief fight with Krystal.**


	11. Chapter 11: Discovering your Talents

**Chapter 11: Discovering your talents**

**Mission Clock: (Agent McCloud) 0915 hrs**

**Date: July 13, 3019**

**Location: Agency Dorm**

**Fox was lying in his bed sleeping soundly. His alarm activated and started shouting in his ear. The vulpine rolled over and turned off his alarm. He sighed and kicked the sheets off his body and jumped out of his bed. He noticed Avery and Rio were still sleep. He would let them snooze a little longer before he went drill sergeant on them. He washed his face and threw on some forest camouflage clothing. He walked out the door of his room and got out his cell phone and dialed a number. He walked down the hall while it was ringing. After ringing 3 times someone picked up. "Hello?" a soft voice answered. "Lucy?" Fox replied. "Fox?! How are you? Where have you been? Everyone has been worried sick about you!" "Lucy calm down! Jeez! I've been training. Look I don't mean to be rude, but may I speak with your dad?" "Sure." After a brief moment of silence, Peppy came on the line. "Fox?" "Hey Peppy. How you been?" "Fine, fine." "Listen. I need a favor." **

**Mission Clock: (Krystal) 0901 hrs**

**Date: July 13, 3019**

**Location: Star Wolf Base of Ops**

**The sound of a TV being activated awoke the sleeping vixen. She was about to get up when a tray was set on her legs. She looked up and saw Panther's smiling face looking into hers. "How are you feeling this morning?" "Fine." She said as she bit into some toast. Krystal turned to the news to check the weather, when a surprise bulletin came on. "Turn it up please Panther." "Yes my love." The newscaster spoke of a thwarted weapons/drug deal by an unknown battalion of heroes. "11 days ago, a factory complex was used as a meeting place to trade illegal arms for a highly addictive substance known only as 'Hot Ice.' We do not know who these heroes are. Our only lead is the alleged victim of a brutal beating. This victim was also the supplier of the Hot Ice. He only told us of what he was attacked by. We'll now proceed to the video clip." Krystal's attention turned a small screen. She saw a raccoon covered in blood, which oddly enough was his own, curled up in a ball. He kept repeating the same message over and over again: "**_**The shadows have unleashed a vulpine from the gates of Hell." **_** "Weird huh," Panther asked. "They described the victim as incurable." "Incurable? Well I suppose he got what he deserved. I want to know more about this battalion of heroes." "Sorry but his highness wants us to get some training in before our next mission." Panther got up and told her to be downstairs in an hour. She nodded and threw the covers off of her legs, revealing...her night skirt**_**. (A/N: Hahahahaha! Broke 'em!!!) **_**She got up and walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw something and she quickly turned around to look. "Nothing...hmm..." She turned back around to comb her hair when she heard a voice saying "**_**Krystal...Krystal... You broke my heart..." **_**"Fox," she asked. "Is that you?" **_**"Yes it's me... Why? Why do you care? You're cold blooded, which is why you felt no remorse after you left. You broke my heart... and now I'm going to break you." **_**She turned around again and saw Fox standing before her. However his fur was a darker tint and his white streak was a little red. She felt a dark presence surround her. The malevolent vulpine lifted her up without even touching her. "(Straining) what do you want?" "To simply bring you a message. In four weeks, a 4 man squad will come along to fight alongside you. But all is not as it seems, as one of the four is a spirit carrier." "Who? Who is it?" "You'll find out soon enough." The vixen felt herself floating and she fell with a grunt. "Goodbye." "Wait," she exclaimed. "Who are you?" The dark vulpine smiled and replied: "Yang Fox. (**_**A/N: New Character. Check out my bio for more info.) **_**" The vulpine disappeared in a flash of smoke. "(Thinking) Yang Fox? I don't know why but he reminds me of someone...but whom?"**

**Back at the agency...**

**Fox walked back in the room with a boom box with F.L.B.S. (Fking Loud Bass System) and his mp4 full of heavy metal. He turned the volume all the way up to max and pressed play. The results were superb. Avery jumped up; hit his head on the top bunk and fell on the floor. Rio tossed and turned and fell out of the bed. He kept the music playing until they got up. The vulpine handed them some combat clothing and gear. Avery was 1st to talk. "Chief?!? What the hell is wrong with you?" "Hurry up and get dressed. The shuttle to the training grounds leaves at 1015 hrs." Fox walked out of the room to see Jack standing there waiting for him. Fox looked at her for at least 5 minutes. She was wearing a forest camo suit that showed off her slender form. "Uhh...well you look ready...Jack." "All for you chief." She replied with a smile. They walked down the hall together and discussed the training program for the next 4 weeks. Fox wasn't sure why but he felt very comfortable around the vixen. Fox swallowed his pride and fear and decided to tell Jack how he felt. " Ummm... Jack?" "Yes, Fox." "I have something to tell you." "Yes?" "I think...I think I might be in...Well...love with you." The vulpine awaited an answer that never came. "(Thinking) Great. She doesn't love me back. Now working together is going to feel all awkward. I knew I shouldn't have ..." His thoughts trailed off as Jack grabbed his hands, placed them around her waist, and she kissed him for awhile. She then replied with: "I know Fox. I love you too." Fox released her and held her hand in his. They walked down the hall and into the hangar.**

"**This is going to be lame. Right now I could be sleep, happily dreaming about my 3 favorite things: Girls, Food, and Heavy Weaponry." Avery griped. "Quit your bitching and get dressed." Rio replied. "What's with you?" "Sorry dude. Just a little tired. Ever since the chief told us about the new mission, I've been working on new tech for us." "Same here. This is our 1st real mission. I don't want anything to go wrong." "That ain't gonna happen. Something always goes wrong." "True." "Hurry up and get dressed and let's grab some breakfast." "Ready." "Cool. Let's go." Avery put on his pack and Rio opened the door. They walked out and started walking down the hallway. After a few moments of silence, Avery broke the ice. "What'd you think of the chief and Jack?" "I don't follow." "You know..." Avery replied with a smirk. "Oh. I don't know, what'd do you think?" "I think the chief likes her." "Didn't the chief just get out of a relationship?" "So?" "I don't think he'd jump right back in." "It's been almost a year since he saved Lylat from the Anglers. I'm sure he's ready by now." "I guess." They walked in the café and grabbed some sandwiches. "So I wonder what this training is about." Rio pondered. "It's not gonna be easy I can tell you that much. Four weeks? Jeez. This is going to be intense." They gave each high fives and walked into the hangar to see Fox and Jack waiting for them. "Ready boys?" Jack asked. "Affirmative." Rio said. "Let's go" Avery added. The shuttle's doors opened and they all got inside. It charged its boosters and then surged forth from the docking bay. **

**45 minutes later...**

**The shuttle landed at the Cornerian Air Force Base. Airport officials rushed to the shuttle to hold back the media. Fox looked out the window and sighed heavily. "Looks like we're going to encounter some resistance." The vulpine announced "What," Avery asked. "Like enemy resistance?" "No. Media. News, paparazzi, and all that good stuff." "Well we might as well get this over with." Rio added. "Should I get the auto Riot gun?" Fox looked shocked. "Where the hell did you get an auto-Riot gun?" Avery looked away suspiciously and replied: "Internet." "No Avery, put it down." The opened the doors of the shuttle and hopped out. Avery and Rio got off 1st, then Fox, then he helped Jack off the shuttle. As soon as her foot touched down, the shuttled lifted off of the pad and rose into the atmosphere. Just then Avery and Rio were bombarded with reporters asking them questions. A camera zoomed on Avery's face and a female rabbit asked him how it felt to be working with the Legendary Fox McCloud. "Uhh... great I guess. He's a great leader who's always thinking on his feet." "Who's your friend beside you?" Rio introduced himself. "Rio Freeman, ex-pilot for the 201st div. Freezing Phoenixes. Working with McCloud is the greatest achievement a person can attain." Fox walked up behind Rio and added: "Rio, come on. Quit flattering me." The cameras zoomed in on the vulpine and many reporters were asking him questions. **

**Back at the Star Wolf Base of Ops...**

**Krystal was running on the treadmill with a 20 lb Kevlar vest on. She turned on the TV to the news and saw Fox and co. "So, Mr. McCloud, what is that you do these days?" "Sorry that's classified," the vulpine simply replied. "However, I'm a mercenary. So it's feels right at home." They got to talking for awhile and then moved to Jack. "So who's this fine vixen standing next to you?" "This is Jack Emerson. I guess you could say she's my new fiancée." Krystal dropped her water bottle and stared at the TV. "Miss Emerson, how do you feel about this relationship?" "It feels really great. There really is nothing else to say." "So Mr. McCloud how will this affect your past relationship with Krystal?" "Well see the keyword there is **_**past**_** relationship. There's no use in going back to the past." "How'd you think she's taking this new relationship of yours?" "Why should she care? She went her way and I went mine. Nothing else lies between us...not anymore. She's with Panther and I'm with Jack. End of story." The reporters asked more questions but Avery jumped and said: "Hey! Chief we gotta go." "Right. Omega squad! Move it out." The crew walked into the idling APC waiting to take them away. Krystal turned off the TV and thought about what Fox said: **_**"Nothing else lies between us...not anymore."**_** "Fox, you're right. It's time to move on." She put on her stereo and listened to music. But as she ran she couldn't help but think of the memories she'd shared with the vulpine. As she continued running she shed a tear in those memories. **

**Half an hour later Fox and co arrived at their destination. Fox looked upon his old training grounds. Avery looked up in amazement. "Holy Crap. This is where the Star Fox Squadron trained?" "Yep." Fox walked up to the door and rung the bell. It instantly opened and a well aged hare looked upon Fox. "Fox James McCloud. Well looks like were doing big things." "Nice to see you too Peppy. Meet the members of my crew. Rio Freeman; an ex-Cornerian Freezing Phoenix." Rio shook his hand. "Avery Jameson, one badass heavy weapon specialist." "So you're Fox's trainer? Nice to meet you sir." "Likewise." the hare replied. "Last, but not least, Jack Emerson. Don't really know what to expect from her, but I'm hoping big things to come from her." Jack shook Peppy's hand. "Well, let's get you guys setup." "Uh-uh." Fox said. "Not tonight peppy. We start training tomorrow morning at about oh say 0400 hrs." "Sounds good to me, Fox. So what are you doing tonight?" "What every good mercenary does before training: go partying." "Great, great. You mind taking Lucy with you?" "No. We'll be leaving at about 2000 hrs. So we'll be back later, to pick her up." "Well see you then Fox. You can leave your stuff here." Everyone piled their stuff in the rabbit's storage closet. They got back in the APC and drove off. About 20 minutes later they arrived at Fox's house. "(Low whistle) nice house chief." "Thanks Avery." Fox unlocked the door and everyone went inside. "Hey chief you got a firing range around here?" "Yeah, just go down the hall until you see an armored door. The code word is "Alpha-Bravo-Charlie." "Thanks chief." Rio walked away and walked inside the range. Avery was just sitting around looking at some old photos. "Avery what's wrong?" "Hm? Oh, nothing. Just a little bored." "I can tell. There are a few key card arcade systems in the lounge. Try them out." "Okay." Avery walked into the lounge and saw Jam, Jam Rebellion: Platinum Edition. "Chief?" "Yeah?" "I love your house." Avery ran in and started stepping to the beat. "Jack, mind keeping an eye on these 2? Not as much as Rio but more Avery. He's from Katina and well..." "It's okay Fox. I'll probably join him in a minute or so." "Thank you." He kissed her on the cheek and ran up the stairs. He walked into his bedroom and just he was about to change he got a call on his cell phone. He patched it through to his Red Fang, and heard Falco's voice. "Foxie! What's been going on with you? I hear you're in town for awhile." "Yeah, I will be. I've got an assignment here." "You mind if I stop by?" "No. Come on." "Sweet. Besides, I want you to meet a friend of yours." "Of mine? Who?" "You'll see. Be there in about 10-15 minutes. Out." "Falco who--(sighs)" He changed out of his drill clothing and changed into some cargo pants, and put on green shirt, and put on a black bulletproof vest. He put on some green and black basket ball shoes. He hopped off of his bed and walked into his closet and looked into his armory which held: 5 grenades, 1 gatling gun with 1500 rounds, 3 Laser SR's with 10 clips, 5 machine guns with 500 clips, 2 blasters with laser sighting, MK-441 Assault Rifle with a 25mm grenade attachment. Fox opened up a black box which held 2 .50 caliber magnums: 1 white and the other black. Fox had dubbed them as the Yin-Yang Magnums. He packed 6 20 round clips. "That's should be enough." He walked out of his closet and shut the door, but before he walked out of the room he asked his computer if Rio was still in the range. "Yes, thermal indicators read he is still in the range." He walked back in his arms room and grabbed his LSR-341 and grabbed 10 clips. He ran out of his room and downstairs. He pressed the range com button and announced he was coming in. "Roger Chief. " Then door opened and saw Rio was sweating. He looked at his range and saw many more pockmarks. He looked at the floor where Rio was standing and it was flooded with empty shell casings. "Wow, Rio...did you hit anything?" "Unfortunately no...I can't aim this SMG properly." "Hmm... I want you to try something out Rio." He pulled out his LSR and handed it to Rio. "You sure chief?" "Try it." Rio walked back to the range table and looked through the scope. He then adjusted the stock and scope bearings. Finally he slapped in a fresh clip and pulled the trigger. He hit the target in the center. He did this until the clip ran dry. "Well?" Rio asked. Fox couldn't speak he was stunned. He hopped over the table and walked over to the target. He wasn't sure how Rio did it, but he managed to pull off the feat of hit the same spot over and over. His sniping skills far surpassed his own. "Rio, on the mission you're going to be the sniper." Rio looked up and nodded. "Keep the rifle." Fox said as he jumped back over the table. "Chief?" "Keep the rifle. It's yours." Rio nodded and walked out of the range. Fox followed. "(Thinking) damn...if Rio can do that, I can't wait to see what the others can do." Just as he closed the door rang. "Hey guys we got company." The vulpine announced. Rio flopped onto Fox's couch and Avery sat in the bean bag chair. Jack sat on a chair, with massaging capabilities. Fox opened the door and he saw Falco and Katt. "Falco. What's going with you? "He asked as they shoulder charged each other. "Hi Fox." Katt said. "Hey Katt" he replied as he hugged the feline. "So who's this friend of mine you were talking about?" "Alright come in!" Falco yelled. William (Bill) Grey walked in. "Bill?" "(country drawl) Fox how ya been?" "Uhh...great." He said. "Well," Bill asked. "What've you been up to?" "I'm a mercenary for a new company." "So you're back at the mercenary game huh?" "Yep. Let me introduce my friends. Over on the couch is Rio Freeman, the team's newly dubbed sniper. "You say Rio?" "Yeah why?" "He was in my squadron for awhile, at least until I was promoted to ace pilot." "Hmm... anyway, the big fur ball over there is--" "Hey! I heard that chief!" "--Avery Jameson, a heavy weapons specialist. He's the comedian/ watchdog of the team." Falco approached the bear with no fear. "So you're new Heavy Weapon Specialist, huh?" "Yeah, that's me. Why?" "No reason. You want to have a contest to see whose better?" "Why not? I'm always up for a challenge." The 2 opponents walked into the range. Katt sighed: "Ugh. Falco, must you always pick a fight?" "(High voice) Lovers' Quarrel." Bill said in Fox's ear. The vulpine covered his muzzle to keep from laughing out loud. "This very stunning and beautiful, sexy..."Fox trailed off as he stared at Jack. Bill snapped to bring Fox back. "Hey! Put you tongue back in your mouth, Fox." "Uhh... right sorry, is Jack Emerson." "Nice to meet you." "Likewise." The vixen replied. "So you got any plans?" "No why?" "We're all going partying later. Want to come?" "Sure, I need get away from my squad anyway." "Ok. Jack?" "Yes dear?" "Not funny. But I'll accept it this time you sexy vixen." Fox and Jack kissed for at least 5 minutes. "Ack! Get a room." "What? Jealous?" "No. I just don't like seeing others suck face." "Riiight. I got to go get my car from the airport. Anybody want to come with?" "No thanks chief." Rio replied. "Jack?" "No thanks honey." "Ok, Bill looks like it's you and me." "Good." "Okay. We'll be back in about an hour or so. Later." Fox closed the door and Avery yelled "HIGH SCORE!" "Not yet Avery." She replied.**

**Fox and Bill were speeding down the road when Bill asked Fox: "What happened with you and Krystal?" Fox didn't answer immediately and after a few moments he sighed. "Look Fox, if you don't want to--" "No...I'm glad you asked. This has been burning a hole in me for too long. Simply it's like this...after taking down the threat to Corneria, Krystal rejoined the team. It was good for a few months. Then one day she just up and left. No real reason or clue as to why. She just said 'I can't do this anymore.' That's when my life turned to hell. This is why I turned back to the life of the mercenary." "So...what about you and Jack?" "I don't follow." "Well you're aware Jack Emerson died 5 years ago right?" "Yes." "So you don't care that this vixen is lying to you?" "She'll tell me when she's good and ready." "I see...so what exactly do you do Fox?" "Right now? I'm on training leave I came back to Corneria to train with Peppy. I've got 4 weeks here and I plan to use 'em." "So, where's this mission of yours?" "Classified." "Hmm...Ok. Well we're here. Where's your car?" "Over there." "Ok, later." "Hey, you're still coming to party later?" "Of course." "Ok, see ya." Bill burned away and Fox opened his car door. He started it up and he peeled out of the parking lot. As he was driving, he got a call on his phone. He activated his comms and said: "Hello?" "Hey, Fox." "Who's this?" "Fox, how're you not gonna remember me? Slippy?" "Oh. Hey sorry about a few weeks ago." "It's okay. I deserved it." "Anyway, what are you up to?" "Working on some ships, you know." "I see, you doing anything tonight?" "Uhhhh...nope." "Okay, meet me at Peppy's at 2000 hrs." "Affirmative. Out." Fox turned on his Nitrous burst mod and blasted down the highway. **

**10 hrs later...**

**Fox and company were going down the freeway looking like a convoy. After 20 minutes they arrived at Peppy's house and picked up Lucy. A few minutes later they arrived at "Club Sky Life" a popular spot for pilots and warriors. All got out of their cars and trucks and valets took the keys to go park the cars. Fox walked in and out on glasses to keep from being blinded. This was how you would picture a present day rave: LSD, Adam, and X being passed around; Strobe sticks; neon pacifiers; alcohol, homosexuals all over you... However something was wrong, but the vulpine wasn't sure what. "Hmm... well let's party." Everyone was having fun until a local gang came in for a robbery. "ALL RIGHT EVERYONE DOWN!!! THIS IS A STICK UP!!!" Fox heard this and pulled out his Yin Yang pistols and turned to fire. He caught 2 gang members right off the bat. "You wanna fight? Let's go!" The leader yelled. The rest of the gang pulled out their weapons and started firing on the vulpine. He jumped backwards towards the bar table. He kneeled behind it and found a bar tender there wounded. "Damn it. Are you okay?" "A-B-C-D-E-F-G." "Idiot, he must've O.D.'d." He called the SWAT team and ambulances to arrive at the club. After which he armed a flash bang and chucked it in the middle of the crowd. He heard a few screams and he looked up from his cover and started firing. He dropped back into his cover and reloaded. He heard the rapid firing of a gatling gun and peeked up over his cover. He saw Avery carrying a modified gatling gun and a grin on his face. "You ready chief?" "Always Avery." He jumped over his cover and took cover behind a wall. "You found the others yet?" the bear asked. "Nope. I'm worried about Jack and Rio though. Falco, Katt, Bill and the others can take care of themselves." Fox looked around the corner and saw a figure carrying a 5 inch combat knife taking down gang members with ease. "Who is that?" the vulpine asked. The smoke cleared and Fox looked upon a deadly vixen with a beautiful smile. "That," Avery replied. "Would be Jack." Just then Rio appeared out of the dark. "Where the hell have you been?" Avery asked. "Sniping of course." "Well Fox what do you think?" Jack asked. "Uhhhh...remind me not to get on your bad side?" She giggled and hugged the vulpine. "Get it chief!" Avery commented. Rio laughed out loud. "Hey shut up!!!" An explosion interrupted their fun. "What the crap was that?" "Don't know, but let's check it out. Jack, you and Rio break left, and I and Avery will break right. Avery, cover my six." Avery nodded as he put another strand of rounds in the chamber and pulled the cycling lever. Fox put on his scouter and turned it to combat mode. "Let's move out!" the red fox yelled. Fox rolled out from his cover and nailed 3 members in the forehead. He saw 3 others get shredded by Avery. Meanwhile Rio was taking up position in the club's rafters. "(static) Rio, are you in position? Over." Jack asked over his comm. channel. "Affirmative. I got 5 enemies in view. I take care of what I can from up here. I'll cover you. Over." "Ok." Jack started moving and snuck up behind a gang member and slit his throat. She heard the crack of a rifle and saw a head explode in a gory mess. "Behind you." Rio said. She quickly ducked, and sweep**

**kicked the enemy and stabbed him in the heart. "Thanks." "No problem...hold it. I am picking up a huge enemy contact heading towards you. Oh shit! He's carrying a laser guided RPG. Jack fall back. I'll take care of this." He awaited her answer. "Roger. Out." Rio fired a round to get the behemoth's attention. "That's right look up, stupid." The raccoon said to himself. He reached into his pack and pulled out an experimental HE round. "Time for a field test." He slid the round into the chamber and closed the action. He looked into the scope and saw a rocket heading towards him. "Whoa!" He jumped out of the way and onto another rafter. The enemy lost sight of him, and he looked back into the scope and aimed for the rocket pack on the beast's back. "**_**Hasta La Vista Bitch." **_**He fired and the bullet raced toward it target and pierced the rockets. The pack exploded and he heard the target scream. "Target neutralized. Path is clear." He reported over his comm. system. "Roget that. Let's move." "Right. Chief? How are things on your end?" "(Reports of gunfire) Whoa! Not good! We just encountered cloaked enemies! I can see them, but they're fast." "Chief, you need backup?" "No, Avery's got a little present for them. You 2 hurry up and get out of the building! It's about to get messy in here. Take any survivors with you. Out." Rio jumped from the rafters and walked over to the dead carcass of the rocketeer. He picked up the RPG and found some undetonated rockets and put them in his backpack. "Some gifts for Avery. Here take this." Rio gave Jack a silenced SMG. "Thank you." She replied. Rio nodded and said: "Let's get the hell outta here."**

"**Avery is that bomb ready yet?!?" Fox yelled over the staccato of his newly acquired assault rifle. "Almost, just need 30 more seconds." Fox jumped from his cover and into a prone firing position. He swept low and cut down 8 different targets. "Just one more thing. Got it! The bomb's ready!" "Set it off and let's get out of here!!" Avery set the Solar Flash bomb for 5 minutes. Fox back pedaled while firing a got nailed in his leg. "Agh!!" "Chief!" Avery killed more the gang and picked up the wounded vulpine. "Not yet chief." He said smiling. "Right." He got up and kept firing. Within 3 minutes they were out of the bar and met up with all their friends. Avery sat Fox down by a car as he pulled out a small cylinder. Be pressed it and there was a beep as a flash of light engulfed the spot where the club was. Just then Rio and Jack arrived to find Fox and Avery. "Fox are you okay?" Jack asked fearfully. "I'm fine." He replied. Just as he was getting up his wound glowed red and slowly disappeared. "Whoa..." everyone said in amazement. "Well looks like we all found our skills huh? Tomorrow's training session is going to go well." The crews arrived to check out the scene. "Great more media!" Avery said. "That's the life of an excellent mercenary." Fox replied. **

**S-Fox: And stop. That's it. No more chapters! I quit this is too much to deal with!!!**

**Fox: Oh no, you started it, now you gonna finish it!**

**S-Fox: Bring it on**

**(Sound of fighting)**

**Falco: Not again. See ya next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12:Training & Prepping

Chapter 12: Training & Prepping

Chapter 12: Training & Prepping

**Mission Clock (All agents) 0330 hrs**

**Date: July 14, 3019**

**Location: Star Fox Training camp**

_**Training Week 1 Day 1 0330 hrs**_

Fox was hanging upside down from a pull-up bar doing sit-ups. Just then someone came in and saw the vulpine awake. It was Lucy. "Fox what are you doing up so early?" He dropped from the bar and landed on his feet. "I couldn't sleep after last night's brawl." "Are you ready for your training session today?" "Yeah, I'm ready." "And so are the rest of us." Fox turned around and saw Jack, Rio, and Avery dressed in combat fatigues and Kevlar vests. "I see. Fox I have a personal question to ask you." "Shoot." "It's about Krystal." "Okay, go ahead." "That was a test Fox. To see if you still cared about Krystal. You don't care anymore do you?" "Not as much as I used to." "Why Fox?" "Because... It hurts." Jack had never seen Fox like this before. "Lucy what is it exactly that you want to ask me?" "I want to know what made you come to the decision to make Krystal leave the team!" "I told you before; I didn't want to see her get hurt." "Fox, you and I both know she could take care of herself!" "I couldn't take that chance!!" The vulpine replied as he raised his voice. "YES YOU COULD!!" Lucy replied screaming. "Why the hell do you care anyway?!" "Because she's my friend!" "You know that she'd never take me back! Especially not after what I said yesterday! She's with Panther now! She stopped caring about me a long time ago!" Lucy stopped yelling long enough for Fox to turn his back. She formed her hand into a fist, and with her free hand grabbed Fox, spun him around, and gave him a right jab in his jaw. He reeled backwards from the hit and fell to the ground. She stood over him rubbing her fist. "You're wrong Fox. She still does care. You just won't let her." The vulpine said nothing as he stood up with his back towards her. Red smoke started pouring from his fur as it started to turn into his feral colors. Jack wasn't sure what was happening, but she was sure of this: that vulpine wasn't Fox. "Avery, grab Lucy!" "Huh? What are you saying?" "Fox is going to severely hurt Lucy!" While she and Avery were arguing, Fox turned around to Lucy. "(Growling)" Rio saw what was occurring and he dashed toward Lucy and the dark vulpine. Shadow Fox's claws popped out of his skin headed for Lucy, but Rio got there in the nick of time. He dove, head first, knocked Lucy forward, and his vest took the brunt of Fox's attack. Lucy and Rio fell to the floor with grunts. Lucy fell on top of Rio and she stared into his eyes and he into hers. She blushed and quickly got up and helped the raccoon. "Uhh... thank you." "No problem." Rio replied blushing. "Chief what the hell was that about?" Avery yelled. Fox reverted back to himself and replied: "(Heavy Sigh) Ok, I haven't been completely honest with you guys. Follow me." Fox led them to the lounge and everyone sat down. "Alright right after I ridded the galaxy of the Anglarians, Krystal left. Well it seems all my anger and hate attracted some ominous force. I'm not sure what it is but it allows me to go into 2 different states. One is my feral form as you've seen before and the other is a different part of me. You'll know when you see it." "Are you able to control it yet?" Jack asked. "Not fully, although I can activate some parts of it to increase my combat skills." Fox looked at Lucy and sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, anything that has to do with Krystal triggers it. Look Lucy I'm sorry." "It's alright Fox...I'm sorry too." "No don't be. You're kind of right." Fox's alarm went off, signifying his squad's training to commence. "Well guys, it's time. Let's go." They got up and walked out of the lounge. Rio stopped to look at Lucy again he walked out.

Fox walked into the training bay with his squad and greeted Peppy. "Morning Fox, Jack, Avery, and Rio. Are you ready for your 4 week training session?" "Sure are." Avery replied. "Ok then follow me." Peppy led them to a wall with nothing to be found. "It's a wall." Avery said. "To the untrained eye." The rabbit replied. He tapped a part of the "wall" and a panel appeared. He entered a code and the rest of the wall faded away, to an arsenal of light, medium, and heavy weaponry. "Oh…my...God!!" Avery breathed. "Take your pick son," The rabbit replied. "As General of the Cornerian Forces, I get my pick of all weaponry at the end of each month, if I choose to do so. However, I do have some special weaponry for you Avery. Rio and I stayed up for 3 hours last night upgrading it. Rio bring it here." Rio was struggling with a heavily armored box and Avery took it from him and set it on the ground. He opened the latches and pulled out a Plasma RPG and 2 20-pack rockets. "Wow...it's incredible. Look at all the attachments. What are the rockets made of?" "Highly explosive plasma fuel cells. There are different types of rockets for different situations such as knock back rockets, flame rockets, EMP rockets and many others. Another feature we added was the 'Spread and Burst rocket'. The Spread rocket is the regular HE rockets, although you can spread the others too. After you fire the rocket once the rocket surges forward like a regular rocket, however press the trigger again the rocket will explode in smaller, faster, although weaker versions of the rocket. This is a repeatable process although I would try not to spread the rockets after 10 pulls. As for the burst rocket is a rocket that flies forward and has no homing capabilities, but has x5 bigger blast radius than your other rockets and is x10 stronger." "Thanks man, you can guarantee I'm going to use it. Oh yeah on the mission last night I snagged some gear for your use. Here's an extreme range Prophet Scope, a scouter, and quick-cycle chamber. It allows you to shoot rounds 3 times faster than you already can." "Thank you Avery, I'll put them to good use." Avery and Rio moved out of the way for Jack and Fox to take their picks. However the only weapon Jack chose was a box of chrome energy shuriken and kunai. Fox was up next and the vulpine chose 2 pulse Uzis. He was about to chose an equivalent weapon to the modern-day M249-SAW, the S045-BLADE, but Peppy had another weapon for the vulpine. "Fox again me and Rio stayed up developing this for you, so you damn well better use this during the training. Rio, bring it out." "Right," the raccoon replied. "Ok chief we completely re-outfitted the assault rifle you acquired last night. We proudly present the Blaze Dragon Assault Rifle. It comes complete with 25mm AP and Shredder rounds. You can switch between a shotgun, and a 50cm grenade launcher. It also comes with a Cobra laser sight and a KNIGHT Scope. It has a bull pup design. (A/N: Bull Pup. If you've played Halo you'll know. This is when the clip is set behind the trigger.)" Fox picked up the BDAR and checked its weight and its aiming capabilities. "Very Nice Peppy and Rio." The vulpine calibrated the scope to his liking, and adjusted the stock. He picked up a clip and slid it into the magazine. He pulled the charge lever, looked through the scope at a target and fired the entire 75-round clip into the target. He discarded the clip and looked at the target. The entire center was gone. "Okay, Peppy initiate the training program." "Right Fox. Hope you kids are ready. This isn't going to be a walk in the park." They all replied: "Never is."

_**Team Death match 1**_

Avery, Fox Jack, and Rio were walking in a tight formation when a report of gunfire came out of nowhere. "SCATTER!" the vulpine ordered over SQUADCOM.

The team stayed behind an energy shield wall until the fire stopped. "Chief what should we do?" Jack asked. "Fall back to base." The vulpine replied. "INCOMING!" Avery announced over SQUADCOM (SC). Fox, Rio, and Jack looked through down the field and saw 4 figures. Fox looked through his scope and looked at the figures. "Great," Fox said. "Just great." "What's wrong Fox?" Jack asked. "Peppy decided to put us against replicas of the old Star Fox team. Like I said fall back." The squad was prepping to fall back when an energy wall impeded their retreat. "Oh crap Peppy's boxing us in. Okay Rio get to high point and cover Jack who'll be slowly taking to the sides and taking out the Slippy-bot. Meanwhile Avery and I will keep Fox-bot and Krys-bot busy. As for Falco-bot he'll probably attack from the air, so Rio you'll be pulling double duty. Got it?" They all replied with a sound-deafening "SIR!" "Let's go!" Fox and Avery broke from the wall and provided Rio and Jack covering fire. Avery pulled 3 rockets from his pack, loaded them into the RPG, and fired one in burst-rocket mode. The rocket surged forward and connected with the Fox clone (A/N: Will be known as F-2) and he dodged. Fox then fired a 5-round burst shot into him and he stalled. As for K-bot, it was nowhere to be seen. This wasn't a good sign, the vulpine thought. "Avery watch your six. I got bad feeling F-bot (Falco) and K-bot switched up abilities." "Roger." The bear replied over SC. The vulpine turned out to be right, because on his scouter-eye-display (SED) and looked at the mini-map and saw and enemy contact above him. "Rio they switched up on us. Take care of K-bot!" His only reply was static and the vulpine thought of something. Either Rio was down or the line was being jammed. He checked his team status and luckily Rio's bio-signs read a strong 79.9. However Jack wasn't doing so well. She was at a cautious 65. Fox wasn't paying attention and took some PTR (Paint Training Round) to his leg. "Agh!" He dove to the ground to the ground looked through his scope until K-bot's face filled his crosshair. His eyes turned crimson red and he fired the rest of his entire clip into the clones face. There was one less player on his enemy roster. Amazingly part of his comms came back in. He looked back to his teams bio-signs and Jack was now at 41.99. "Avery let's go. We'll play with Falco later!" There was no answer and a few meters ahead of his position he saw Avery drenched in PTR residue. "Shit," The vulpine said. "Rio, give me a view on Jack's position!" He ordered while suppressing F-bot. "50 meters west of you're current position chief. Thanks for the supporting fire earlier. How's Avery?" "KIA." The vulpine replied. "Ha, he just lost 50 credits." "Why do you say that?" he replied as he slapped a fresh clip into his rifle. "Well, A. (Avery) and I had a bet." "Uh-huh." He said as he inserted a smoke grenade into the grenade launcher. He was determined to win. "Yeah well we each bet each other 50 credits to see who would last longer than the other." "Right." Fox pulled the trigger and the grenade flew from the barrel with a thunderous _foomp! _and filled the area around F-bot with smoke. He fired 8 burst shots and ran into the corridors of the training grounds. He put up his BDAR and pulled out both pulse Uzis. He heard a lot of gunfire and ran towards it. He arrived at the scene of the gunfight to see Jack under heavy fire. He ran towards her in a low combat sprint, and took cover behind a bulletproof crate. "Fox! How'd you--" "Don't worry about me, who's firing on you?" "Slippy-bot and F-2." "It figures." He replied. He put both Uzis on top of the crate and fired without looking. "That should've got them running for cover." Jack noticed Fox's eyes were red again. Fox shoved the machine pistol in her hand to protect herself at long range. "Stay here." Fox dove out of his cover sprayed away the rest of the SMG ammo then tossed aside the Uzi. He rolled back into cover and pulled out his BDAR. He flipped the a switch that read 'Full-auto' and jumped back out of his cover and took PTR to his chest. He grunted in pain, but focused on the rounds origins and fired back at S-bot and penetrated his CPU and caused him to shut down. "Excellent." The fox said in a demonic tone. "Jack are you okay?" There was no answer, and he checked his squad's bio-signs and hers flat lined. "Damn it!" the vulpine cursed in anger. He saw that Rio was barely hanging on at a measly 10.99 He checked his own vital signs and they were a little below 70. He saw on his SED an enemy contact directly behind him. He quickly fired on F-2 and sprinted into another hallway. He wasn't sure how Rio was taking so much fire, since he'd taken care of K-bot earlier. He checked the enemy roster and saw not 2 bot still active, but 3. "Son of a--" But before the vulpine could finish his phrase an explosion knocked him behind a bullet-proof wall.

Rio was under heavy cover hiding from the 3 bots that were active. He couldn't move well because he was covered with PTR residue. He saw one of the figures cast a shadow on his position, and the raccoon placed his finger on the trigger. He would've already called Fox, but he didn't dare giveaway his position. He saw an opportunity to take down the figure, and took it. He grabbed the figure's legs and dragged it into his hiding place. He was about to drive a round into the figure's head until he realized it was a decoy. He slowly looked up straight into a barrel of a gatling gun and said: "Aw fu--" He was hastily filled with PTR.

Fox was running in a zigzagging motion and the bullets following him were narrowly missing him. His vitals were simulating him in cardiac arrest. He vision blurry and tunneling, but he kept running. He primed 2 PTR grenades, cooked them, and dropped them. He smiled weakly as he saw F-bot drop off the enemy roster. He saw K-bot plunge in front of him and he pumped a shotgun round into her chest. He quickly turned around to catch an entire clip of PTR to his stomach. He fell to the ground with a heavy grunt and closed his eyes briefly and opened them to see F-2 pointing his own rifle at him. He looked up at the bot as it said in a scratchy voice: "SIMULATION TERMINATED." It pulled the trigger and the vulpine's health plummeted from a 00.01 to 00.00.

Fox woke up outside of the training complex and a metallic baton being woven across his body. His heavy clothing started to relax, and he started to get up. "Well, well, well, it seems you got your asses handed to you on a silver platter." Peppy said. Fox slowly got up and heard a lot of arguing in the lounge. He walked into see Avery and Jack arguing with each other and Rio trying to get them to stop. "Why the hell didn't you protect Fox better!?" Jack demanded. "Oh yeah right! If you weren't so damned useless, and decided to take the SMG Rio gave you, we would've got to you faster!" Avery replied angrily. "Hey, look fighting with each other ain't gonna get us anywhere." "RIO SHUT THE HELL UP!" they both yelled at him. Then Rio got into it with them. "Yeah, well while you 2 were busying dying, I was under heavy fire! Where the hell was my cover!?" "The chief saved your ass, so you can't complain!" "Ha! That's a laugh, because it clearly didn't do shit to help me, because the damn bot wouldn't die!" Then the vulpine replied: "Maybe if you followed up with a HE round it would've gone down Rio." They all stopped their bickering, and looked upon their leader as he walked in and sat down. As soon as he did, they followed. "Look, it's pointless that you're arguing with your squad mate. If that had been a real fight, we would be dead right now. This just goes to show that we got too cocky and we didn't assess the situation. If anything it was my fault. I should have realized we would've had a better chance of taking them down together." "No Fox, you're wrong. It was our fault." Avery retorted. "What," Rio yelled. Jack glared at the raccoon. "Right. It was our fault chief. Sorry." "We were overzealous in our actions." "Okay I think that's enough of a pity party," Peppy added. "To tell you the truth, I didn't expect you guys to win anyway." They looked up in disbelief. "I mean come on guys; this is the original Star Fox team. You're just lucky there were no test vehicles. Now come that's enough for today. Relax, tomorrow begins your individual training." Peppy walked out of the training bay. "Man, that's gay!" Avery yelled.

_**Training Journal entry 1**_

_**Date: July 14, 3019**_

_**Time: 0945 hrs**_

_**Well we got our asses handed to us, but aside from that we're getting off to a good start. Tomorrow begins our individual training. I'm guessing another death match against bots. 3 weeks, 4 days, and some odd hours left till our 1st mission and with a rival team no less. Star Wolf... the dirty, heartless S.O.B's that took away my life. This is the 3rd time I've been killed. Yet somehow I was always reborn. But I can't really blame Star Wolf for my actions can I? After all, I made her leave the team. I can't really say I'm completely over it yet. Why, you ask? It's because if someone even mentions her name, or any event relating to her, a demonic being arises from me. Something I'm not fully able to comprehend. Whenever it awakens, I'm forced to relive all of my horrible memories. And yet I've realized...isn't that what fuels that other beings rage? I feel there's more to me than I even know. Enough of this for now...these vexing thoughts. I need to focus on other things...such as Jack. She's very, tough, smart and has many other qualities. However I have a problem with her and Avery too. I researched their names and put them against CIA, FBI, and NSA files and they have all said their deceased. I personally saw Avery Jake Jameson die five years ago. As for Jack Kimberly Emerson, she died of cancer. So who exactly are they? Special Forces sent to aid me? I don't know, I can't really say. What I do know is that I love them both. One as a brother I never had, and the other as the one I'd sacrifice my life for.**_

Fox's writing was interrupted by Avery asking if he wanted to grab something to eat. The vulpine politely declined and continued writing. _**I don't know if I'll make this come true or not. This is the 3rd girl I've dated since I was in the academy. Can I make it work?"**_

_**Training Week 1 Day 3 0400 hrs**_

Fox was hanging on a ledge 3 feet away from his own death. His grip was failing and he was hiding from oncoming soldiers. A group of troops ran by on the catwalk. He pulled himself up as they passed by and pulled out his combat survival knife. "(Thinking) a death match, yeah right. It's a team mission with a twist." Peppy had dropped them off at an uninhabited island he dubbed as "_**TG-55**_". It was a training ground for Special Forces, but they called it something else: "_**The Mouth of the Beast**_" He got dropped 1st away from his squad mates. They were to meet up in the middle of the island for a pickup. But if the vulpine knew Peppy and well as he thought he did, he'd do something to screw up everything. He snuck up behind a guard and covered his mouth, then proceeded to slit his throat. He gently sat him down and ransacked the carcass for anything of use and he found 2 high caliber .550 magnums, a box of ammo, some flash bangs, stun grenades, frags, and incendiary grenades. He grabbed all except the flash-bangs and clipped them to his belt. Before he pushed the body over the bridge, he took the holsters put his in and kicked the body. He re-equipped his knife and sprinted to an intersection. He encountered some guards and immediately threw his knife in one's skull. He rolled behind the other and snapped her neck. The other guard grabbed him and put in a choke hold, but he grabbed his magnum and fired on his enemy. The guard crumpled and hit the ground with a wet smack. He grabbed more ammo from the guards, and found a key card. Fox drew both magnums and bolted away from the intersection. As he ran he wondered how the others were.

Jack was offing guards left and right, and after 5 minutes of fighting she saw no more contacts. However she did see a key card. She picked it up and ran off. Meanwhile 5 kilometers from her position, Avery was massacring guards while dual-wielding 2 A.P. Assault Rifles. He reloaded before another wave came, but something was weird. There were no more waves, and there was a big explosion coming from behind him. He quickly turned and saw a trio of tanks. He fired on them and quickly decimated 1 of 3 and he quickly bolted from the two. As he ran he remembered he found some claymores. He planted 3 on the ground in front of one tank's path and quickly circle-strafed the other tank to get inside. He jumped on top of the tank and planted a breach charge. The top blew open and fired at the inside of the tank. He was granted access by a blood curdling scream. He entered and as he did the other tank ran into the claymores and exploded with an extreme force. The bear started up the tank and rolled off. While driving, the bear noticed he was sitting on something, so he got up and found another key card. He came to a blast door and fired a plasma round and melted the door.

Fox was running toward a door when he heard screams of anguish and yells of rage. He ran towards the scene guns prepped. He came into see Rio decimating enemy forces and saw the vulpine. He nodded and Fox nodded back. Fox put his guns and started firing while Rio removed heads from bodies. Together they turned the area into a sea of blood. Fox looked up and saw and enemy contact behind the coon and fired his entire clip into the enemy. The guard fell into her own blood and started to choke, and Rio stomped on her neck. "Thanks chief." Rio said. "No problem, here," Fox said as he picked up a key card threw it to Rio. He caught it and asked if he needed it. The vulpine replied no and ordered him to follow. Rio nodded got hopped of the hill of dead soldiers and followed his leader. Meanwhile, Jack was under heavy fire from a turret using live rounds. She needed a miracle. She heard rumbling and felt a huge explosion and looked up as debris rained on her. She saw a tank and saw the hatch open and Avery popped out. "Need a ride?" He said with a smile. "How gentleman like." She replied laughing. "I try" he said as she hopped on top of the tank. Avery put on the hover jets and the bursted towards the mid point of the island.

Fox and Rio came to a double key card door. They looked towards each other and nodded. They inserted the cards and the armored door slid open. They walked inside and saw the sun peeking over the mountains. "Beautiful ain't it chief?" Rio asked. "Yeah..." the vulpine whispered. Just then another door opened and the duo quickly turned to see a tank hover in. They took aim until Fox saw Jack on top of the tank. He lowered his newly-acquired SMG's and put them in the holsters. Jack ran towards the vulpine at full force and tackled him. The vulpine fell to the ground hard and weakly replied: "Nice to see you too Jack." She kissed Fox on the lips, and got off of him then helped him up. "Sorry, I..." Fox grabbed her and kissed her back. "You're welcome." He said with a smile. She blushed red and Avery interrupted the romantic moment with: "Hey, enough of the love! You're making me sick!" "Jealous?" Rio asked. "Maybe..." Avery said slowly. "Where's are pick up Chief?" Rio inquired. "I don't know. Maybe..." An explosion cut Fox off and troops started pouring in the area. "It figures..." He said under his breath. "(Out loud) Avery, you're on tank duty! Rio! Get to the hill and start sniping! Jack you're with me!" She nodded pulled out a kunai and some shuriken as he pulled out his SMG's. Fox immediately activated his feral eyes and saw all the tangos (A/N: Another Military term. Tangos can mean enemies.), hiding behind cover. He pulled the triggers and the guards started dancing to the vulpine's deadly beat. Avery was wreaking havoc with tank's boost, the dual .22mm AP machine guns, and the 75km multi-cannon. He was shredding soldiers with the MG's and blowing them apart with HE shells from the cannon. Rio was putting his SR to good use was ripping them. Jack was a blur, constantly leaving pools of blood and plasma in her wake. Fox was too busying firing to notice a guard sneaking up behind him. He soldier put him in a choke hold. Fox growled at the soldier and his hand started to glow. He reached over the soldier and his hand went inside and he snapped the soldier's spine. The soldier crumpled behind him and Fox went feral yet somehow different. He was actually thinking, not attacking wildly. His vision was regular but enemies lit up as red and allies as blue. He put away his weapons and started running towards Jack was in being held down by 3 soldiers. Both hands glowed a malevolent red. He grabbed the soldier and pulled out her heart, and he pulled another one's brain out. The last fell to the ground on his knees praying for Yang Fox to spare him. (A/N: The 1st actual appearance of Yang Fox. Pretty Bad Ass huh?) He reached both hands into his torso and pulled out his lungs. The feline floundered about, gasping for air. Yang Fox reverted back in and Fox came back and helped Jack up. "You alright?" He asked firing on a troop. "Yeah," She said. She looked at the soldiers laying the ground, having no entry wounds from Fox's hands. She ran up beside him and pulled out his pistol and started firing. While killing continued with: "What'd you do to them?" "Honestly I don't know myself," He replied while popping a trooper in the head. "I can only say the Yang Fox took over briefly and started ripping out organs and bones. I'm sorry you had to see that." She smiled and retorted: "Why? You saved me, and I thank you for that." Fox glowed a bright red and replied with: "You're welcome." He dove behind a rock to reload, and rolled back out and his weapons spit out more AP rounds. He ran towards more guards and they fired at him. He quickly back pedaled and as he gained enough speed and he jumped backwards and pulled the triggers. The enemies ran into the wall of rounds and fell as Fox rolled back to his feet. After a long fight there were no more enemies and the squad relaxed. "Man I'm hungry." Avery whined. "We all are you big baby. I--Hey where's the Chief?" Rio asked. Jack looked around and shrugged. "Yo! Up here!" Fox yelled looked up and saw him. "What are you doin baby?" Jack asked. "Getting Food! Here!" Fox threw down some bags and some leaves. He jumped down and landed on his feet. He walked over to them asked how the food was. "It's great. What is it?" "Grilled land rats, some fruit and fresh water. I seasoned the rats with some ginger plants." They all ate and told some stories of their pasts. "So what happened next Fox?" "Well after a few hundred more rounds, we—"Fox was cut off by the sound of jet engines. "Sorry guys, a meeting got in the way. Hope you guys aren't too hungry." "Nah, we're good." Peppy landed and opened the doors and they all got inside and strapped inside. As soon as they got in the air, Fox fell asleep and his head on Jack's chest. She blushed, but then ended up rubbing him on his head. She looked towards Avery and he smiled and nodded. Rio fell asleep on his leg and Avery slapped him in the back of his head. Jack smiled and giggled at Avery's antics. Avery was like a big brother to her and they'd known each other for a long time. She hummed a lullaby and Fox's heavy breathing seemed to slow. The drop ship burned off into the sunset.

Over the next 2 weeks everyone's talents ascended to new heights: Avery was now able to dual wield 2 S045-BLADEs, and had the ability to make explosives to blow up a small galaxy, Heaven forbid that ever need to happen. Rio was now a master at hacking into secure networks. Jack could move like a shadow, which is ironic considering she's an arctic fox. As for Fox he was an expert at tracking and was an excellent close-quarters-combat fighter. He was faster than Jack even, and he was able to deal high amounts of damage in short amounts of time. The training had brought them together as a family more than a fire team. Rio and Avery started working better together as brothers. Jack and Rio actually got along better. They trained in both high and low gravity environments, they trained in water. Now it was time for the final test.

_**Team Death Match 2 Week 4 Day 5**_

The bots were waiting in the middle and moving towards the center of the arena. F-2 caught sight of a shadow and fired and it fell. He signaled his team to follow him and as he walked he hit a claymore which blew him sky high. He was immediately shred by rifle fire and he fell to ground badly damaged. S-bot looked around but a paw passed through him and he got his CPU taken out. F-bot started acting weird, and he targeted K-bot. He hit her and she blew up. F-2 looked all around him and saw Rio, Avery, and Jack. They moved and Fox came forward and said some familiar words: "SIMULATION TERMINATED." He fired at the head and it was over. They came out of training better than ever. They packed up their stuff and prepped to leave the training grounds, they all bowed to Peppy. "Thank you General. We'll come back to visit, when we can." Fox said. Jack hugged Peppy, and Avery gave him a handshake. "Lucy, they're leaving!" "Coming!" She walked down the steps in white shorts and a white tank top. Rio was in awe. She walked towards him and just stared at him. Rio was nervous and said: "Well, I guess it's time for me to go." "Yeah I guess so. Thank you for saving me." "No problem." "HEY RIO! QUIT BEING A CHUMP AND ASK HER OUT ALREADY!" Avery yelled. Lucy gasped and replied: "You want to ask me out?" "Uh-huh...so?" She answered by kissing him on his lips. "I'll take that as a yes." "Let's go pretty boy." She said. "Uh...Avery?" "Don't worry I got your bags. Have fun." "I owe you bro!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah." "Bring her back safe boy!" Peppy yelled. "Yes sir!" He said with a salute.

After they all left. They went to the base for a quick briefing and chip installations. And they came back to party. However Fox spent the night in his hotel meditating on tomorrow night's mission. An hour later he was surfing the net, and there was a knock on his door. "It's open." He said out loud. Jack walked in and snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" "Hi Jack." He said. "Awww...you're no fun. You're supposed to let me win." "Shall we play again?" He asked. "No I've got a better game." She turned him around in his chair and pulled him up. Fox wasn't sure what was happening but he went with it. She pushed him onto the bed she started to unbutton her shirt. "And what's this game called?" he asked. She didn't answer and took off her bra. "I like where this is going." Fox said with a smile. She jumped on the bed got onto of Fox, her bosoms hanging there in the air. "You do huh," She replied. "Then you'll love this." She moved toward Fox and she started kissing him on his lips. He felt her wet tongue slip inside his mouth. He felt his hands dancing their way up and down her spine with sent her into a moaning frenzy. Her hands moved towards his pants and she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, and she pulled them off. She got off of him and moved toward the covers and she got in them. She motioned for Fox to come forward and he did. He inched his way toward his lover. He fell on her chest and started licking her big and supple breasts. She started to moan louder. She moved toward Fox and started kissing him on his neck, and he too started to groan. They finally went under the covers and got it on. After about an hour of hot sex, they were done. "Wow Fox that was amazing." "Thanks, you were amazing yourself." Jack then cuddled up to Fox and she rested her head on his chest. "Fox do you like me?" "Jack, I just don't like you...I love you." He kissed one last time and fell asleep. She then whispered in his ear: "Thank you and I love you too."

S-Fox: And that's it. If you got something against sexual relations, then skip the last part. Sorry, but some fans wanted to see Fox and Jack get closer. I didn't want to do this either, but what ever. Okay until next chapter. Later!


	13. Chapter 13:Foxtrot's 1st Assault

Chapter 13: Fire Team Omega's Assault

**Chapter 13: Fire Team Foxtrot's Assault**

**Mission Clock: (Agency Control Room) 0051**

**Date: Aug 19, 3019**

**Location: Agency base**

"It is now time to test Agent-461's attributes and capabilities, Angel." DreadNaut announced. "Yes Master," she replied. She opened a control panel and accessed a file linking up to Fire Team Foxtrot's ID chip.

The screen showed the teams pasts and files, and their exact locations. Avery was in his hotel room knocked out; Rio was back at the training grounds with Lucy and Peppy; and Fox and Jack were sleeping together.

Fox held Jack by her waist. Angel felt her blood boil, but why? Why was she getting mad at the vulpine? Why did she even care? Was it that she too had feelings for Fox? Was she jealous of Jack? She looked at Jack's file and it said that Jack Kimberly Emerson was deceased.

"(Thinking) what the," "Angel, bring on the test." "Yes Master." She pulled out a chip and downloaded Foxtrot's roster files. She hit an icon next to Fox's picture. "Agent-461 is now active Master." "Excellent. You are dismissed Angelus."

She walked out of the room and cursed DreadNaut for calling her by that wretched name. As she walked she got a call on her comms unit. "2nd Lieutenant Storm have you found out his motives yet?"

"Not yet General Peppy, however he seems to have something in store for Fox McCloud." "Hmmm... very good work 2nd Lt. Storm, Hare out." She put away her comms and continued to walk towards her room.

Fox woke up on top of a building and he looked up at the crimson sky. Wait...that wasn't right. The normally blue sky was now blood red. He quickly got up and looked at his surroundings. He saw that he was in his old Star Fox gear.

He heard distant gunshots, and ran until he tripped. He looked to see what he tripped over. It was an Assault Rifle and a .470 HE pistol. He holstered the pistol and grabbed the rifle. He found 4 extra magazines and 3 clips.

He slapped a mag in the rifle and the counter read- 50 rounds. He pulled the charge handle and was about to go when he got a call on his comms. "Fox come in?" "Falco,"

He answered back. "What's wrong?" "It's Krystal," He replied. "She needs you!" "Why should I care," he snapped.

"What was that?" He said. "I said..." "Wait," he said to himself. "If I'm in battle why am I wearing my Star Fox uniform? I should be in my agency gear." He checked his battle clock and the date said "_August 15, 3015."_

"Whoa, I'm not in a regular time. This must be a dream." He struggled to wake himself up, but to no avail. "Fox are you coming or what?" He was about to say no, but he quickly replied "on my way."

He looked beside himself and saw himself. He tried to touch himself, but his hand passed through him. The Fox clone ran to a door and opened it. Fox followed him and he ran to meet Falco, Krystal, and Slippy. There were many other Cornerian Assault Troops. He was about to ask what was wrong but the clone beat him to it.

"Something is decimating all of the forces. Krystal can't get a lock on whom or what it is." "Target is 10 kilometers and closing!" Slippy announced. "Right," The Fox clone replied. "Okay let's move towards the target." The all walked towards the target's position and ended up in the courtyard of the Cornerian Palace of General Pepper.

Fox looked for the target and saw a figure relative to his size. "FIRE!" the Fox clone yelled. They all fired and the figure disappeared. They stopped firing and looked around for him. Next thing Fox knew everyone around him started to fall. They fired again but were quickly cut down. Fox looked up and noticed he was in a prone position. He got up and he saw the figure was walking towards him.

He saw that it was him, but a darker version. They touched palms and a flash of light came.

Fox woke up this time and his Agency combat suit was applied. His gear was securely fastened. He opened his door and locked it. He quickly dashed down the hall, and hit the elevator. The door opened and he quickly walked in. The door closed and he got his briefing and his objectives by closing his eyes:

Primary Objectives:

1) Acquire ride to Weapons Complex

2) Recon the Complex

3) Find important enemies and/or technology if any

4) Return to hotel undiscovered in 3 hours (Mission should end at 0400)

Secondary Objectives:

Find Team Star Wolf

2) Enter their base and gather Intel

Fox re-opened his eyes and everything looked green. His vision consisted of multiple crosshairs. He looked in the lobby to see a few non-targets which appeared as gray crosshairs. He walked past them and walked out the door.

He saw a super bike and got on it. He hot wired it and drove off towards the complex. After 30 minutes he arrived at the complex. He saw some guards and easily bypassed them. He took to the rooftops where he spotted enemies from afar.

He got out his rifle and added a suppressor and fired 2 shots. Both shots killed the guards and he moved on. He jumped from the rooftops and behind and un-expecting guard and slit her throat. He looked on her shoulder and noticed an insignia and concluded it was the gang members holding the complex captive.

He dashed around the corner and noticed some rippling in the air. His eyes targeted the area and turned blue which meant a secondary objective. He noticed 3 small generators and ran to turn them off.

As soon as he did a mini-base appeared bearing the Star Wolf insignia. He picked the lock on the door, and entered. He ran around the base and found useless things. He ran up the stairs to the rooms.

He entered Wolf's quarters and found replicated Prototype armor for Cornerian foot soldiers. He copied the files and walked out the room and entered Leon's room, where's he found tech blueprints for a cannon of some sort. He copied it also.

He walked out and noticed a secu-bot patrolling the halls. He pressed himself against Leon's door as the bot rolled silently down the stairs. He quickly moved to Panther's room and found what appeared to be Krystal's undergarments (??).

He searched for Intel and saw his computer. He wirelessly hacked past the firewalls and found tech-prints for new starships. He ripped that from the laptop and shut it down. He checked the halls for the bot and moved to Krys' room.

He walked in and found her sleeping on her bed coverless. He reached for his knife to eliminate her but stopped. He averted his eyes searched for any Intel and found none. He stepped on a stuffed animal that squeaked on his way out he stopped.

Krystal shot up and looked at him. He continued to walk out and she ordered him to stop. He didn't comply and he walked out of the base. She quickly donned her gear and walked out of the base. She noticed the base was uncloaked and quickly re-cloaked it. She also saw that the figure wasn't to be found.

She concentrated hard to find the being. She phased out the thoughts of gang members and found one unique brain wavelength. It belonged to that of a Fox James McCloud. She tracked him to a gated complex.

There many gang members milling about. She had to be careful. She was able to actually find Fox but kept her distance. He looked behind him, but saw nothing.

He looked on his SED and saw he had about and 1 hr: 30 mins: 53 seconds. He quickly looked over the edge and saw a few gang officers. He jumped to the ground and Krys continued to monitor him.

"Is this really Fox," She asked "He seems much more focused." He ruthlessly snapped a guard's neck. He took a picture of the leader and quickly jumped back over the gate. Krys had to use all of her power just to keep up with him. Wherever Fox had been for the last month, he'd been using his time well. He finally stopped back at her base.

"(Monotone) mission complete sir," Fox said as Krystal crepted back to the base. She hid behind the door jam and listened. "Excellent Agent-461. Return to normal as soon you reached your room." "Roger, out."

"What's wrong with him?" the vixen asked herself. The vulpine's ears perked up and he turned around and Krystal ducked back behind the door jam. She waited a few seconds, and looked back out to find no one.

She sighed with relief, and was about to head back inside, when Fox appeared before her. She pulled out her blaster, but he quickly ripped it from her grasp and hurled it a few meters away. His hand grabbed her neck with vicious force. Her hands clawed at his arm but it had no affect.

She started to gag from lack of oxygen and she opened her eyes to look into Fox's to see nothing but emptiness. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and felt a hard object. As soon as she laid a hand on it, an aggressive shock went through the vulpine and he dropped the vixen in his grasp.

Krystal rubbed her neck and looked at Fox as he rose up and walked away as if nothing happened. As she rose she asked herself: "Fox...what's happened to you?"

He walked away and jumped back over the gate. He saw an Agency point on his SED to drop of his Combat suit. He revved the bike and burned towards the point. As he passed the point, his gear broke away and landed on the pad, teleported away to the Agency.

Fox put the bike back where he found it. He walked back to his room, opened it and fell back in bed. Everything Fox did that night never happened.

Angel continued to search the files of Avery and Jack or as their real names were "Rico Tyson Raquel" and "Kimberley Khristina Casey." "Interesting," she mused. She continued searching and even found out that Tyson and Kimberley were ex-gang members of the gang at the complex.

"Very interesting." She opened a window and sent the files to the Cornerian mainframe. She shut down her computer and went to bed. Soon all would be revealed.

**Mission Clock: (Fire Team Foxtrot) 1938 hrs**

**Date: Aug 19, 3019**

**Location: Agency Armory**

Fire Team Foxtrot stood around the Armory awaiting the arrival of DreadNaut and Angel. Avery was checking the specs on his S-RPG; Rio was cleaning his Rifle; Jack was twirling a knife between her fingers; and Fox was listening to his MP4.

Everyone snapped to attention as the armored blast doors slid opened to reveal DreadNaut (DN) and Angel. Fox stepped forward and said: "Master, Fire Team Foxtrot awaiting orders." "At ease soldier," he replied. Fox and his team relaxed a little. "By now I'm sure you're wondering why you're here.

Well tonight is your debut and you'll be helping some teams: The Star Wolf team and another team known as 'Star Falco'. You'll also be aiding some Cornerian forces. You'll be dropped from 5000 feet in the air so you'll need major armor. We'd put you on the ground but somehow the gang has acquired a few AA guns."

The team gave a few laughs and DN continued: "So we've put together a heavy-duty crash suit known as 'Meteor Strike'. It will protect you from heights of up to 25,000 ft. Angel show them the suits."

The vixen nodded and hit a button. The floor opened up and four Meteor Strike suits appeared before the team. "Go to it boys and girls, oh sorry, girl." The team stripped themselves of their regular combat suits, and Angel found herself looking at Fox more and more. Fox felt the suit integrate with his nervous system.

As it did, he felt pain a thousand times worse than a plasma burn. He howled in pain, as did the rest of the team. After a few seconds of intense pain, it subsided. "You're now integrated with the suits systems. Now take them off. You'll need new under armor."

They followed DN to a wall and it opened before them. "Each suit of armor is suited for your certain characteristics, attributes, and abilities. 1st up Avery," The bear stepped forward and picked up his armor and slipped into it. It weighed a ton, just how he liked it.

"That's the Juggernaut armor, specified especially for heavy weapons artists like you Avery. It has a high defense rate," Avery lifted his arm and felt the power coursing through his veins. "Awesome," he said as he knocked his fists together. They glowered a bright blue and plasmatic energy emitted from it. "Very awesome." He finished.

"Power Gloves, able to tear through the hardest of substances. Okay then Rio," DN said as the raccoon stepped forward. "Here's your armor 'Hawkeye'. It integrates with your eyes so you can differentiate between your enemies, allies, and non-coms. It also allows you to see enemies through walls." Rio put on the armor and after his eyes turned a frost blue and quickly reverted to his normal color.

"Next, Jack," She stepped forward and took her armor. "This is the 'Shadow Armor'. It is able to conceal your movements invisible to the naked eye. It is very lightweight, however has high defensive capabilities." She slipped into the armor and it fitted to her slender form. "Very nice," She replied.

"Last, but not least Fox McCloud. It was very tricky trying to get your armor to change as you go into any of your various feral forms. However we got it to work. I am proud to present to you the 'Night Fire Armor'. It monitors your bio-signs as do the rest of the suits. It is able to hold three different weapons. It also has its own shield gauge that will break under heavy fire, but is rechargeable as long as you live (A/N: I'm aware this is from Halo and I give Bungie and Microsoft credit for anything and everything I use.)."

Fox put on the armor and it morphed a few times to register his feral forms and finally refitted itself to the vulpine's muscular build. He flexed the gauntlet and felt his fingertips exposed. Perfect, just the way he liked his gloves.

"Okay now for your weaponry." "Sir we already got weapons and pretty kick-ass ones too." Fox retorted. "That maybe true, my boy, but we can improve upon your weapons and turn them into _**BAD ASS**_ weapons." Fox said nothing and they continued to follow DN to a heavily armored safe.

DN entered a code and a blast of cold air and steam poured out of the safe. DN walked inside and wheeled out a cache of weapons. "Keep in mind these are plastic. These aren't the real thing. There's an upgrade slot over there."

He pointed to an alcove and Fox walked towards it. "However Fox, we do have a brand new weapon for you. We took your blaster and completely re-vamped it. We got 2 for your dual-wielding pleasure.

I'm proud to unveil the new Tactical Machine Blaster or T.M.B. for short." Fox grabbed both TMB's and felt the weight and they were both balanced. He test fired them on a nearby target and turned it to dust. He smiled with approval and inserted both TMB's in his hip holsters and secured them.

He also saw a Rapid Pulse Shotgun and inserted it into the sling on his back. He finally picked up his BDAR and put it in the alcove and watched glow and finally he picked it back up and saw that everything had changed on it. It was lighter and the clip size was bigger. "That my boy is now known as the Hellfire Rifle-83." Everything had changed about it. The vulpine smiled with approval and stepped away for the next member to go.

Jack walked up next and put in her weapons. They were analyzed, upgraded and she grabbed them and tested them on a target and the target was ripped to shreds. She nodded happily and stood by Fox. Rio went up next and his rifle turned into the Piercer-81 Sniper Rifle.

He readjusted it to his liking and stood by the rest of his team. Avery went next and noticed his weapon wouldn't fit, however DN had something else for him. He gave Avery 2 arm mounted Gatling guns.

He smiled and simply replied: "I love this job." DN nodded and sent the team off to the hangar. It was time for battle.

**Mission Clock: (Teams Star Wolf, and Star Falco) 1950 hrs**

**Date: Aug 19, 3019**

**Location: Weapons complex**

There was a mix of artillery fire, the explosions of grenades, and the staccato of rifles and machine guns alike. Wolf fired the last of the ammo in his clip and exchanged for a new one.

Leon was somewhere "stealthing", Panther was operating the Gatling gun and Krystal was firing a fully automatic plasma pistol. "We're being overrun!" Panther cried. "Hold fast," Wolf replied. "You're useless to me if you're panicking."

"Falling back," Leon reported. "Taking heavy fire!" Krystal yelled. The wolf radioed in for backup from Star Falco, but got static. "We're gonna need a damned miracle." Wolf muttered.

An X-945 Jet Copter passed over the complex and the pilots picked up the firing of weapons. The co-pilot moved to the drop bay to inform Fire team Foxtrot of their arrival. Fox nodded and the waved the cp off.

The vulpine stood up and his voice booming over the sound of the hover jets roaring, he announced: "Okay team listen up! Make sure your weapons and gear are prepped and ready. We'll be dropping from 5,000 feet, so activate your Meteor Strike suits when we're airborne. When we hit ground, activate your friend or foe targeting, so we don't get Star Wolf, Star Falco, or any Cornerian troops. Do I make myself clear?!"

"SIR YESSIR!!" Avery, jack, and Rio replied in sound-deafening unison. Just then Fox intercepted a distress signal from Wolf. The vulpine took this as a golden opportunity to gloat.

Wolf continued firing when got a hail from an unknown source. "Who's the young pup now Wolf?" Wolf wasn't sure who this was, and they sounded familiar, but regardless he wasn't about to let them roast him like that. "Who are you?" "We're backup. Clear a 100 foot radius for us or be flattened!"

He radioed for his team to fall back 100 feet, and he said: "Okay, now what?" "Look up."

He looked up and saw four high speed objects coming in fast. They crashed into the ground, and quickly got up as if that didn't faze them. They pulled out high powered weaponry, and made quick work of the frontline.

The big one carried 2 cut-down Gatling guns and tore through the rocket jockeys. The medium one carried a new plasma sniper rifle. He didn't even know where the 3rd one was, but saw soldiers falling left and right. As for the last one he emptied his clip, inserted a new clip, and exchanged for 2 small, but powerful semi--no fully auto blasters. Who were they?

Wolf just saw his team standing there and snapped out of his awe shocked state. "What the hell are you lot waiting for? An invitation to kill? Keep firing!" They nodded and went back up to the frontline to help out their new allies.

A few meters away Falco Lombardi, Katt Monroe, Dash Bowman, and Lucas Kyomashi and a squad of Cornerian troopers were under heavy fire from gang members. "Wolf where the hell are you!? We need support, now! Over!" "(Static) we'-e -oming in n-w! Ho-d fas-! O-t!"

A nearby explosion caused the avian to duck and he peeked over his cover. He heard the screaming of gang members dying and he looked up to see 4 heavily armored beings. He couldn't see their faces through the tinted faceplate, but he swore he remembered those military/guerilla warfare fused tactics somewhere.

Forget about it; he'd worry about memories later. Right now there was 1 hell of a fight goin' on, and he just got the support he wanted and he wasn't about to let it go to waste without him or his team. He moved up near the medium sized one who was dual-wielding, and asked who he and his team were.

The figure simply replied with: "You wanna get acquainted, or fight!?" Falco nodded and continued to fire. After half an hour of fighting, the tangos retreated, and everyone except the armored soldiers sat from exhaustion. Wolf ordered Krystal and Panther to scout out the Cornerian controlled areas for any stragglers. They nodded and left; while Wolf and the others turned their attention to the unknowns.

"I'm going to ask you ask you one more time: Who are you?" "You really wanna know?" They all nodded. "Okay. Team deactivate your Meteor Strike suits." The suits then disappeared into what looked like a backpack, but much more metallic. They then proceeded to take off their helmets. The leader broke the seal and pulled off his helmet. Everyone was shocked beyond reason.

FOX McCLOUD?! "Yeah I'm back." "You're telling me I was saved by some still-wet-behind- the-ears pup?! I don't believe it." "Heh, same old Wolf. Allow me to introduce my team, incase you haven't already met. The big one is Avery, the demolition specialist.

Next is Rio, the sniper. Last the smallest, yet stealthiest of the group, Jack.

Together, this is known as Fire team Foxtrot. "Hmmm... so if you're no longer working with Cornerian forces, why are you here?" "To help Wolf. I'm a high paid mercenary." "Show me." The vulpine ordered his team to show their EITs (Electronic Identification Tags) to confirm their mercenary status. "Okay."

"Areas secured, Captain." "Captain?" "Yeah, Captain. We were able to get the bounties off of our heads and we become an unofficial part of the Cornerian Army. We're still mercenaries, but we also service the Army and Air Force."

"Captain it's been over 15 minutes and they've still yet to return." A Cornerian soldier reported. Wolf sighed and told her to send a team for them.

Fox stepped and said he'd get them. Wolf was surprised and let him search for his missing mates. Fox had Jack follow for combat support as they re-activated their suits. The vulpine then ordered Rio and Avery to setup a barracks for them. They nodded and got to it as Jack and Fox ran from the ruined area.

Leaning against a wall and her eyes closed and moaned in ecstasy, Krystal let Panther lick on her. She felt his paw go down and she let out a short yelp. A few meters away, the vulpine and vixen heard a yelp and bursted toward the sounds origin. Krystal sensed them, and told Panther to stop, but he wasn't listening.

She then proceeded to drive her combat boot into his groin. He cringed in pain and let go of her. "Cruel much?" "I told you to stop. Now be quiet, someone's here." He pulled out a High-caliber pistol and took aim and he followed the cerulean vixen to a corner. Fox shouldered his rifle and pulled out his combat saber as Jack equipped a chrome kunai.

Krystal jumped around the corner and surprised 2 armored figures. She fired her pistol and watched as the projectiles didn't make contact with the being. The being proceeded to take her pistol away, and pulled out the clip and threw the pistol away. Panther attempted to fight the smaller figure, but was quickly flipped and put in a fatal position with the knife directly over his jugular vein.

Fox continued to parry all of Krystal's attacks. She tried a round-house kick, but the vulpine caught it and flipped the Cerinian vixen. But she quickly recovered and swept the fox off his feet. He then planted his hand on the ground and flipped back to an upright position.

"_Time to end this," _Fox thought. He turned around, and caught Krystal in the chest with an open palmed strike and she fell to the ground _**hard. **_"Krystal!" Panther yelled. He then saw the armored being look towards Krystal's assailant and he made a harsh slash mark downward. The being nodded and pressed the big cat's pressure point and he fell into unconsciousness. "Targets apprehended," the figure said. "Returning to base."

The cerulean vixen awoke to find herself in unfamiliar territory. It was a mini base similar to hers and Panther's, but... "PANTHER!" Where was he? The last thing she remembered was being attacked by the armored duo.

She got up and noticed she still had her weapons. She armed her standard issue Cornerian blaster. She walked into a corridor where she heard footsteps, but she realized it was her own echoing in the enormous hallway. She continued to walk until she heard voices. She ran in the direction of them and into a control room littered with technological devices.

Heard louder talking and slowly walked towards it. She walked in another room where she saw not 2, but 4 armored beings. They where talking over a huge holo-pad and planning tactics for there campaign here. "_Unknown Warrior entering Battle Command Area_ (BCA) _at 2021 hrs." _

She craned her head up to she what announced her presence, but the armored figures turned to see her. "Well this isn't good." She muttered. One figure that had a familiar stance, made a hand sign she didn't understand. However his team did and they all grabbed their helmets.

They broke their seals and lifted off their helmets and set them on the pad. She was shocked to recognize all of them, the new so called "Star Fox team" the broken vulpine had assembled.

Rio, Avery, Jack, and Fox himself. "It's good to see you awake. Rio, escort Miss Krystal, back to the Star Wolf encampment."

"Sir!" the raccoon replied. "Wait," Krystal said. "It was you that helped us?" "Affirmative," Fox replied. "It was our orders. Now as I said before, Rio will escort you back to your base."

"No, not until I find out where Panther is." "He's at your base. Give him this and he'll wake up. Now please." "You said it yourself, he's fine. Besides I'd prefer to see how your new 'Star Fox team' operates."

"Same ol' Krystal. Unfortunately, I don't see any Star Fox team here. What I see is Fire Team Foxtrot." "Whatever. I hope you didn't do all this to try and impress me, because I will never come back."

Fox laughed and replied: "Impress you? (Chuckles) Don't flatter yourself. I'm over you." "Oh really?" She read the vulpine's mind and saw no traces of feelings for her. "Fine, However--" (Alarm Blaring).

"Okay team suit up!" The vulpine boomed as he grabbed his beret. She saw Avery tying a forest camo bandanna over his buzz cut head. Rio put on an urban camo hat over his head as most snipers do. Jack put her hair into a ponytail. "Move out!" They dashed out and Krystal kept up barely.

She walked out to see more gang bangers taking down some Cornerian troops. She looked for her team, but saw no one. However she did find Falco's team fighting valiantly.

She ran over to their trench and hopped in. "Holey Shit!" the avian spat as he pointed his rifle at her. "Don't' shoot!" "Krystal? Son of a--Don't ever do that. Where's Wolf?" "Don't know. Fox's team?" "They're mowing down some troops right now." Katt replied. 

Fox slammed the butt of his rifle into a gang banger and used his secondary fire and fired a plasma shotgun round. The body fell with a wet smack and onto the gore and guts. "Nice shot chief," Rio chimed as he pumped a round into another G.B. (Gang banger. NOT THE TERM YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT!).

Everyone behind the four looked on them in awe and horror. Another G.B. jumped behind the vulpine but Avery caught her, and slammed her to the ground. He activated his gloves and punched the girl in her skull. "Avery what the hell," Rio exclaimed.

He looked up and his eyes contained a soulless gaze in them, and they returned back to normal. "What the hell what Rio," He asked wearily. He looked down and saw the girl's imploded face and looked in terror. "Did I--" Everyone nodded. For the 1st time since she knew him, Jack saw Avery cry.

"Hey big guy it's okay." Rio said. "No it's not Rio... it's not. But I'll be fine." The bear got up picked up his S-RPG. "Right, okay let's go." Fox wasn't sure what happened but he would find out.

"Magnificent," DN yelled in joy. "The subject showed no emotions. This is the perfect weapon!" "Yes sir," Angel said a little dejectedly. The device was working and Fox's team would be in more danger than ever. DN had to be stopped.

"Everyone take cover," the vulpine ordered. "calling in an air strike!" A bright light emerged from the sky and toasted any and all remaining GB forces in the area. "Angel I need a satellite feed of the Weapon Complex."

"Roger, sending data now." Fox saw a mini-map appear in the upper right corner of his SED. "Thanks, okay let's move Foxtrot." "What about us," Falco asked. "Do what you want..." Rio said. "We came here to accomplish a mission." Avery added.

"You heard 'em." Jack said. Fox nodded and walked off. "Hold it Foxie," Falco said catching up. "You ain't having a party without Star Falco." Fox smiled and said: "Try to keep up." Krystal looked on Fox with amazement.

He never let anything, not even pain, get in his way. She walked behind him along with the rest of her Squadron.

"Holey F—k," Avery yelled. "What," Fox asked over the firing of his Hell Rifle. "Is that a kid out there?" "What," Fox exclaimed. He zoomed in on his scope and looked to see a young liger cub out there. "What should we do chief?" Jack asked. "Leave him," Krystal said walking up behind the team.

Fox gave Krystal a shocked/disgusted look. "Are you serious," the vulpine yelled. He lowered his voice and then said: "I don't know who the f—k you are, but you ain't Krystal...at least not the one I knew." Fox turned his back on the cerulean vixen.

"Okay keep firing! Avery fire a flame burst rocket on my command. Rio give me covering fire!" "Yes sir!" "On my mark Jack, open a hole for me and get back to the trench. Is that clear?" "Yes Chief." "3...2...1... _**MARK!!"**_

Jack ignited an explosive and the vulpine pulled out his Pulse shotgun and tore through to the child's position. The liger was bleeding, but he'd live. He was crying, and Fox soothed him by letting the child on his back.

"Do you have an EIT son?" The child pulled out the card and he read the information and saw the child's name was "Axel Jason Umos. (A/N: A new character in an upcoming story!)" "Okay Axel I'm gonna need you to hold on tight ok?" The liger nodded, wrapped his arms around Fox's neck guard, and clasped his hands together.

"Ready," Fox asked. "Yeah," Axel said in a weak voice. "Here we go!" Fox fired his shotgun twice, and holstered it in his thigh guard. He ran at his top speed and activated his shoulder spikes and impaled a GB out of his way. "How ya doin Axel?" "Fine!" Just then a RocketNaut appeared behind Fox.

"Chief I gotta fire now!" Avery cried. Fox heard the rocket fire and saw the bright missile head towards him and his passenger. "Things are going to get interesting. "Why did you fire that rocket," Krystal growled. "He's never going to make it!" Just then Fox's fur turned into a golden color. Axel looked in fear, but the being said "Don't be afraid young one."

Everyone watched in awe as the cloaked golden vulpine rushed toward them, especially Krystal. She then remembered Yang's words: "_A spirit carrier_." "Fox's telepathic abilities must be emerging."

The missile rushed towards Ying Fox and the golden vulpine jumped over the missile at the last second jumped off of it, and landed back in the trench. Fox reverted back to normal and set the kid down, and asked him where his parents were. "The Fury Falcons' adopted me as a young member."

"I see," Fox pondered as he moved his shotgun to his back holster. "You do know they don't care about you right?" "Yeah I know. I mean they left in the middle of a battlefield to get killed." Fox nodded and ordered his team to pack up for the day. "Sir," they yelled.

"You stay with us for the rest of the time we're in combat okay?" The liger's face lit up with happiness and nodded. "Good. Okay team we're done for the night. Once we get in activate the shielding and base link up system." "Base link up system?" Wolf asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, that way none of us will be out of the loop and we can aid those who need help. We can plan assaults better that way." Fox's team loaded up and Krystal decided to ask Fox of the 2 spirits within him...when he was alone

**Mission Clock: (Teams Star Wolf, Star Falco, and Fire Team Foxtrot) 2215 hrs**

**Date: Aug 19, 3019**

**Location: Super Base**

Inside the base, it was pitch black. All 3 teams were playing a game of "Stealth 'N' Seek". It was the final round. It was Wolf, Krystal, Panther, Katt, Falco, Fox, Jack and Rio. The point of this game is to eliminate the members without being caught yourself.

Fox was caught in the middle of the base with everyone on him. Another concept of SNS is that every 2 captures, some random, and just plain unlucky, gets "marked". "Chief where are you?" Jack asked playfully. "(Thinking) damn! Jack's got me right where she wants me!"

"And so do I," a voice answered. "What? Oh shit! Krystal!" The vixen jumped on the vulpine's position, but rolled out of the way, and into Jack's legs. "Gotcha!" "Whoa," Fox yelled as he ducked out of the choke point.

"Too close." Fox said as he snuck up behind Wolf and hit the capture button. "Boo-ya!" "Damn you Fox!" Falco yelled. "Falco?" "C'mere young pup!" "No thanks. I prefer hit n run tactics."

"Panther will find you McCloud." "Not if I can help it!" "But I can" Krystal said. "How the hell does she keep finding me!?" "Like this," Jack said. "AHHHH!" the vulpine yelled as he ran. "THIS AIN'T FUN!!"

"Now that was a fun game." Krystal said. "No it wasn't," Fox said. "I was marked for what felt like an eternity." "Awww poor baby," Jack said as she kissed her fiancé. "Get it Fox." Falco yelled.

"Okay who wants to pwned in a 4-way battle of JJR?" "You're on Avery." Rio said. "Eh what the hell, Panther will play." "Anyone else?" "I'll play." Katt answered. "Sweet, let's go." "I'll watch." Jack said. "Anyone needs me; I'll be on the roof." Fox announced.

"Now's my chance." Krystal whispered. She followed the vulpine out to the rooftop of the base.

"_What the hell happened back there? That felt weird. I mean, I felt like I was me, but I wasn't." _The vulpine thought as he opened a blow pop package. "It's your telepathy abilities emerging." "Hmm? Oh, hi Krystal. What's wrong?" "I wanted--"

"Wait. I've got something I want to say. I'm sorry...for what I said." The vulpine said looking down out of embarrassment. "Same old Fox. Anyway it's okay. I kind of deserved it." "No you really didn't. I guess I'm not fully in control yet."

"So what's on your mind?" "Well, Fox I actually wanted ask you about something. Do you remember when you saved me on Sauria by using my staff?" "Yeah, it was no big deal." "No it was. You see only those with psychic/ telepathic abilities can wield my staff."

"Are you saying..." "Yes. I am. You have dormant abilities." "How can you be sure?" "You contain 3 spirits within your mind." "Not true, I only contain 2, Ying and Yang Fox. The 3rd which you speak of is a manifestation of rage and anger."

"Here I'll show you." Fox thought hard as Krystal monitored the vulpine's thoughts. She saw painful memories, particularly when she left...twice, and the memories of Fox's parents' demise."

Krystal felt a dark energy emerge from Fox's body as a crimson and black aura appeared around him. The aura disappeared and before Krystal appeared a red and black vulpine.

"_Krystal this is Shadow Fox." "You can directly transmit thoughts to others minds?" _

"_Yes, I can. I have gained full control of Shadow Fox." "Well then that proves it, you do have telepathic powers." "This explains why Ying and Yang Fox entered my body." _

"_Fox may I peer into your mind?" "Yes." _

The vixen closed her eyes and link up with the dark vulpine's mind.

**Sub-Chapter: Into a Divided Mind**

Krystal found herself yet again inside the complex vulpine's psyche. Something was different though. The normal brain had 2 lobes, but they were color coded: Gold and Black. There were also 3 doors written in Cerianian (A/N: Don't know if I spelled that right.) dialect.

"Why are--" "They derive from Ancient Cerianian lore. While you were on the team I started learning to speak in Saurian and Cerianese, (A/N: Yeah I know what you're thinking but I don't care. Give me the real language name and I'll change it.) , so I wouldn't be lost every time you started speaking in tongue to the Earth walkers."

The dark vulpine startled the vixen. "Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up." "It's all right."  
"The 1st door leads to Ying Fox, and the 3rd leads to Yang Fox." "What about the 2nd?" "The hall of decision..." "Hall..."

"of decision yes. For awhile ever since Ying and Yang entered my body, I've been leaving Shadow Fox to monitor the 2 to keep from massacring my brain. Would you like to go in?" The vixen nodded and followed the fox to the door.

"(Chanting in Cerianian) It's open." The door opened in a flash of light and the vixen and fox were inside T.H.O.D. "Luckily no one is in here now. Here I want you to take something." The dark vulpine dashed over to a pedestal that held an ancient necklace.

"Is that?" "Yes. It's the fabled Cerianian Soul-Peer." "How did you find it?" "I went exploring around the Cerianian galaxy for anything of use while...well you know."

"Right." She said blushing. "Here I have one more thing. Take this. It's a summon crystal."

"Thank you Fox." "WHO'S IN HERE!?" "Uh-oh, It's Yang. Guess he decided to check up on me. You've have to go." "Right. Thank you for giving a memory Fox." "No problem and Krystal if you never remember anything else remember these words: I will always be there to protect you. And know this, Fox still loves you, he just has a damned funny way of showing it. Now go."

Krystal was out of Fox's mind and saw the normal fox staring Into space. She shedded a tear which knocked the vulpine out of his trance. "Krystal what's wrong?" "Nothing Fox, and thank you." She kissed the vulpine on his muzzle and walked away.

He chuckled and looked back up and thought: "_I may not be able to admit to myself or you Krystal, but Shadow Fox is right. I do still love you, and I'll always be there for you."_

"(Alarms Blaring) Okay Foxtrot I'm wan t always your prepped and ready 5 minutes ago! Angel, can you get me a tactical map on the inner sanctum of the Fury Falcons' base!" "Searching now Major McCloud." "what was that?" "Yeah you're Major now. Got it sending now."

"Got it. Thanks Angel. Stay online opening a private comms link under code Alpha-Foxtrot-India-Papa." "Secure encrypted channel confirmed." "What on your mind Major?" "How possible would it be for a post mission unauthorized assignment?"

"Depends, you wanna get paid for it?"

"No." "Then it's very possible. What'd you have in mind?" They vulpine smiled and told the white vixen his thoughts.

Rio, Avery, and Jack were already on the field when the Major came. "Bout time you got here Chief. You almost missed the party." Avery said over the thundering of his Dual Gats. "You know I wouldn't miss this." "Do you guys always act like this?" Krystal asked. "Not usually. INCOMING!"

A missile streaked towards them and they ducked. "Yo Avery, ready to try that missile riding technique we made?" "Hell yeah chief!" "Missile ride?" "Don't blink," The vulpine said. Avery loaded and Fox got ready. "Here we go! 3, 2, 1, FIRE!" A missile streaked forward and Fox grabbed the latch on the underside and hung from the missile.

"Go Major McCloud!" Rio yelled out. Jack stood there cheering her boyfriend on. "(Kzk) this is kick-ass! You guys gotta try this!" The vulpine said over the rattle of his Hell Rifle. After a brief ride the vulpine let the go of the rocket and it tore through the gate guarding the Falcons.

"Okay guy--" Fox's voice was cut off and a new one took its place. "Now activating Grim Ripper programming." "Chief you--" Jack voice was replaced with a monotone voice. "Directives confirmed, objectives received." "What's-- Standing by for orders."

"We're ready." Avery said monotonously.

"You guys okay?" Krystal asked. She saw the notch on their necks turn from green to yellow. _"They're being controlled." _Just then they turned red and Foxtrot was off inside the gates killing and massacring the GB's. "We should wait until the screaming stops."

Foxtrot came back to report that the area had been "cleansed". She saw the light turn green and they were back. "That was messy." Fox said. He then noticed Krystal looking at him and his team funny. "What Krystal?" "N-nothing Fox...it's nothing." "Hmm...Okay team let's get moving! Axle!"

"Yes Major McCloud!" the young lynx said coming forward. "You want revenge?" "Yes sir!" He bellowed. He had a fierce look of determination in his eyes, one that was similar to Fox's. "You know how to fire a weapon?" "Yeah." He gave Axle one of his TMB's and they boy knew the weapon like the back of his paw.

The vulpine smiled and moved out. As soon as they were in the GB's were firing intensely. They were good fighters but could not take on the military expertise of their enemies. They quickly made their way to the inner sanctum and found it was elegant.

"Captain Fox James McCloud, ex-leader of the legendary Star Fox team. How nice of you to drop in." "That's Major McCloud to you, whoever you are." "Where are my manners? My name is Gregory Kazimota, leader of the Fury Falcons Alpha Base."

"Ahh I see you have ex-gang members working with you." "Who?" Rio asked. "Kimberley and Rico of course," He said pointing at the bear and red vixen. "Shut up!" Fox yelled. He fired a burst from his rifle and Gregory disappeared but his voice could still be heard.

"Temper, Temper. We will meet again. Ta-ta for now." Everyone turned towards the pair. "Chief I--" The Vulpine held up his hand. "So you run away from your gang, take the names of highly respected people and pose as them, and lied to us all. I would've already kicked you off my team!" "...If you weren't a good addition to the team."

"You mean you don't care?" Falco asked. "Did I care when I found out your past?" "No."

"Exactly. Look whatever's in your past is done and we can't change it. That and the fact I already knew you guys weren't the people you posed as." Jack's—I mean Kimberley's face lit up and she ran to hug the vulpine.

"Thank you chief." "It's no problem." "Guess I gotta get used to calling Rico now huh?" "Nah," the bear said. "I prefer Tyson." "Okay guys come on we gotta go. Come on Axle." They lynx ran past Krystal and she grabbed him. "Give this to Fox." She handed him an upgraded scouter and a note.

"Okay." The lynx said with a smile. He ran out just in time to meet Fox and the others. "Time to head back to base Chief?" "Not yet. How ready are you guys for another mission?" "Always ready." "Then we're goin after Greg." "Seriously?" "Yeah." Krystal and the rest of them came out to see them off.

"Be seeing ya. By the way, when the media comes, don't mention us." They climbed inside the ship and shut the door. "Wait, who's the pilot?" "That would be me." Angel said. "Miss Storm?" "Yep." "How?" "I called in a favor. They Fury Falcon's need to be downsized and she was more than happy to help us." "Right now strap in and hold on." "We're not gonna have another test are we." Tyson asked. "No you passed all your tests."

The ship rose into the air and bursted towards the base."

**That's all folks. Okay, okay I'm sorry. I know i took forever but this was a loooong chapter. And i know i told some of you there wasn't a chance for Fox and Krys but i lied. There's a chance in a later sequel. Anyway that's all 4 now. Oh you can expect a new stroy to debut soon. Shadow Out.**


	14. Chapter 14: Dreams of Darkness

This is chapter 4 ya'll. Not what i originally planned but hey it's still kickass. You know the drill.

**Chapter 14: Dreams of Darkness**

**Mission Clock: (Fire Team Foxtrot) **

**Date: August 20, 2301**

**Location: Agency Drop Ship**

Fox was in deep thought within his own mind inside THOD. "What happened back there Shadow Fox? Why did you let her escape!?" "Because she was just paying Fox back." "He's right Yang and I do still have feelings for her." "YOU FOOL! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT SHE'S DONE TO YOU!? SHE'S MADE YOU WEAK!!"

"You'd think that, but I guess you never heard of 'What doesn't kill you; only makes you stronger.' And for me that means no less. Now I'm done. I've got another mission." As Fox and Shadow Fox walked away Yang's shadow traveled along the floor and replicated Shadow's form.

Shadow Fox fell to the floor for a bit. "You okay?" "I'm fine. Just a moment of weakness." "Fox glared at Yang before leaving. The shadow came back towards Yang and it morphed into a pitch black version of Shadow Fox. "Welcome to the world...Dusk Fox." The dark fox growled viciously and howled.

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Fox..." "Fox..."_ Fox groaned and turned sideways_. "Fox...wake up..."_ _"Mmm...Huh?" "Fox...it's me...Krystal." "Mm...Krystal?" "Yes Fox...I've come back."_

"_Wha...You're back? That's not possible, but I don't care. I'm sorry. I love you. I never meant to hurt you." "I know Fox...And I forgive you and I love you too."_

_The two embraced each other. Fox began to shed tears of joy and Krystal rubbed his back. They pulled back from each and brought their muzzles in for a kiss when a veil of darkness appeared over them and Krystal disappeared. Fox looked around for Krystal._

"_Krystal where are you?" "I'm here Fox." Fox turned to see Krystal. She threw a knife at him and it hit him in the arm. "Agh! What are you doing?" "You hurt me Fox..." A voice answered from behind him. It was Krystal again. She threw another knife at him. Fox tried to evade but he couldn't move and the knife struck him._

"_...And now it's time for us to hurt you!" Hundreds of knives were hurled at the vulpine and he was littered with cuts. He laid on the ground face down breathing heavily. They had him surrounded. Fox saw them and just felt pure anger and hatred towards the figures in front of him._

_A dark aura appeared around Fox and started to heal his wounds. He bared his fangs at the clones and he roared fiercely. __**"(Demonic Voice) thou knows not the wrath you have summoned upon thyself!!"**__ He morphed back into what seemed like Shadow Fox but there was no color only; pitch black. It was a fox that bared not one, but 2 tails. _

_This being only uttered one thing before it began its rash attack: Dusk Fox. The tails started flailing wildly as arcs of electricity formed between them. The Krystals didn't as they awaited the attack. The electricity continued to form into a jet black ball of pure electrical energy._

_His tails hurled the energy at the clone and it blew them apart. They rush the demonic fox but he jumped in the air and evaded them. They jumped towards him and he corkscrewed through all of them. He landed on the ground as it rained blood._

_They all star at him and he just growled defiantly. The all moved into flanking positions and I group attacked and his paw fired out the nails which impaled them. He looked on all of them with ferocity and burning hatred. The black aura appeared all over him again but this time it was mixed with arcs of red electricity. _

_The aura and electricity went inside of his fur and light was seen inside the fox's mouth. The vulpine opened his mouth and a brilliant red light emitted from it. Dusk Fox took a sturdy stance and particles of energy started coming towards his mouth. _

_The particles disappeared and the beam of pure plasma shot from his mouth and instantly decimated a score of Krys clones. They all attacked but Dusk Fox fired a beam of plasma and burned them. He used another energy attack. He fired out rapid lances of energy __equal to that of a plasma cannon. _

_It didn't burn them but it did kill them. For one final attack Dusk Fox pounded the ground and sent the clones in the air. He jumped after them and clawed them all and he landed back on the ground and it poured blood. He howled triumphantly and he fired another wave of energy. Dusk Fox is now alive and well. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Fox..."_ Fox was convulsing. His body heat was well over 150 degrees. _"Fox..."_

"_Get outta my head..." _"Fox wake up!" Krystal yelled. _"Fox..." "Leave me alone..."_

"Chief wake up!" Rio boomed. _"I don't love you Fox..." "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" _Fox's eyes snapped opened and were a burning red.

He got up and targeted one fur inside of the ship: Krystal. He dashed at her and she ducked out of the way. Fox jumped on the wall and looked at everyone in front of him.

"I don't what's wrong with the Chief but we've got to calm him down." Tyson rushed him but Fox easily moved to the other side of the cabin.

No one saw where he went. "Where'd he go?" He on the door to the cockpit. "Angel opened the cockpit door!" "Why?" "JUST DO IT!" Tyson bellowed. She opened the door and the enraged vulpine fell to the floor. Rio and Tyson restrained him. Krystal rushed over to Fox and put her hand to her chest and her other hand to his fore head.

Fox moved his head away form her and yelled: "(Demonic Voice) DON'T TOUCH ME!!" "Tyson, head lock." He nodded and grabbed his leader's neck. Krystal re-initialized the telepathic connection and helped calm Fox down. His red eyes turned back to the calm emerald green; his claws went back inside his paws; the wild fur flattened out; his lips uncurled and his snow white teeth reverted back to their normal beauty.

Tyson and Rio let go of their leader and he was about to collapse to the ground, but Krystal caught him. Fox opened his eyes and looked into Krystal's serene eyes and whispered: "I'm...sorry." He then passed out from exhaustion.

Angel came out in time to see what happened and she gave the command. "I'm sorry, but this mission is cancelled." No one disagreed as she walked back in the cockpit and they decreased in altitude and bursted toward the James McCloud Memorial Hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it guys. Now that was frickin scary wasn't it? I scared myself. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15: Double Agent

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Double Agent**

**Mission Clock: (Fire Team Foxtrot) 0021 hrs**

**Date: Aug 20, 3019**

**Location: Aboard Drop ship En-route to James McCloud Memorial Hospital (JMMH)**

Everyone aboard the ship was quiet as they jetted towards the hospital. Fox was laid down on bench and was quietly snoring. Whatever had happened inside of his mind, it had quieted down, for now. Still, Krystal kept an eye on the vulpine incase another burst of whatever happened appeared again.

When she had soothed Fox's mind, she saw 2 words: _Dusk Fox. _She wasn't sure what that meant but she figured it had something to do with Shadow Fox. She pulled out the summon crystal the dark vulpine had given to her. _"Should I?" _She looked at the vulpine laying down next to her and she scratched behind his ears. Fox smirked.

She smiled and answered her own question. She would leave Shadow alone. She had no idea what was happening with Fox, but she could tell it wasn't good. "We're 10 minutes out from JMMH guys." Angel said over comms. "Roger that," Tyson replied. "Is the EMS standing by?" "Hold on," Kim replied. "Yeah they're waiting at the heli-pad."

"Okay we'll prep the chief for transport." "Go ahead and remove his armor and gear. I'll take it back to the Agency." "Okay." Tyson moved over to the unconscious vulpine and lifted him up to sit in an upright position. "Okay, it shouldn't be that hard to remove his armor right?" Tyson asked.

"Not his Night Fire Armor anyway. It's that Meteor Strike suit I'm worried about. It links up with our entire central nervous system and our neural system. According to the specs these suits are fully integrated with our bodies. The pack that the suit transforms into is linked with our spinal column. I'm not sure how we're getting that off."

Tyson looked dumbfounded. "Okay so let's pretend I know what you're talking about. I'm guessing we're royally screwed." "That's an understatement, Tyson." As they were talking another burst of heat emitted from the vulpine's body. "Man is hot in here or what?" Tyson said. "Oh shit the Chief." Rio replied.

They turned to see Krystal was already on it. "It's nothing serious. But I think the heat made the pack fall out. Is this it?" She handed the black box to Rio. "Yeah that's it. Why do you think these random heat waves are coming from Fox's body?" "I truly can't say. I would've thought this would have something to with Shadow Fox."

"Shadow Fox? You mean the golden vulpine we saw?" "No," Krystal replied helping Fox up. "That was Ying Fox, an entity that dwells within Fox." "...This is confusing." "Not really Tyson. If you'd been paying attention for the few weeks you'd get. I'm guessing there's a Yang to this Ying?" "Yes. How'd--" "Long story," the raccoon replied.

"We're nearing the hospital now. Is Fox ready?" Tyson looked over the vulpine who was now wearing a light flak jacket, black cargo pants, and some dog tags. "Yeah, he's ready."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**15 minutes before...**_

While Krystal was explaining Fox's psyche to Rio and Tyson, deep inside Fox's mind, he and Shadow were actually trying to figure out what happened. "Ow...God my head hurts." Fox replied. "Any idea what happened back there?" 'No...The only thing I can recall is falling after we got done talking to Yang."

"Falling...I don't remember you tripping." "That's just it. I didn't trip. All I know is that before I fell, time stopped. It felt like something was ripping something out of me." "It's Andross. He's taken over Yang's body." Fox got up and slammed his fists on the table. "WHAT!? That asshole is inside my body!?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down hombre. Your emotions are what release everything that's occurred so far." "You calling me emo? Cuz I do not cut myself. (**A/ N: HAHAHAHA! Okay, okay that was uncalled for but I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.**)" "NO I'm saying gain real control over this."

"That's easy but what about Dusk Fox and Yang AKA Andross. You wanna tell me about why you're here?" Ying smiled and took a seat at the table. "This is a long story, so you might wanna get comfortable." "Let's start," Fox replied smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Time: 0150 hrs**

As Krystal helped the vulpine, he muttered something. "Mmm...dross." "What?" The vixen asked. He subconsciously answered. "Andross...is...back..." Krystal was so shocked she nearly dropped the vulpine. She put his arm around her neck. "Fox where is he?" Fox didn't answer and she shook him.

His eyes fluttered open and looked at Krystal half-dazed and half asleep. That random act of rage must have really set him off. "(Weakly) hey Krys. How you doin?" She smiled at the vulpine. "I'm fine." "Yeah you are." The weakened vulpine joked. "I see we're feeling normal."

"Well aside from a massive headache, and that I can't recall anything that happened 4 hours ago, I'm feeling okay. I can stand up on my own." "Right." Fox got up and walked towards his team when a brutally violent shock went through him. The vulpine howled in pain: "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Every rushed towards the fox on the ground only to be pushed away by an invisible wave of heat. Everyone looked at the spectacle as a bright orange aura formed around the male. Fox's fur turned from its usual golden brown to a bright and vibrant orange. He growled fiercely at no one in particular. The orange aura actually ignited and turned into flames.

The whole thing happened in a span of 6 minutes after which Fox started breathing heavily and he finally collapsed. Krystal ran towards the vulpine but was pushed out of the way by Kim. "He's my boyfriend, I'll help." Krystal had the urge to slug her in the face, but she released her anger.

The ambulance workers examined the vulpine and Fox was covered in 1st and 2nd degrees burns. Axel hopped out of the ship, just waking from his sleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and he saw the vulpine on the ground and dashed over to him. "What happened?" He asked holding back the tears.

Tyson set a paw on the young lynx's shoulder and led him away from the scene to explain everything. Krystal moved closer as they loaded the vulpine on a stretcher.

She noticed an oddly shaped singe mark on Fox's right shoulder. "Where've I seen that before?" She asked herself. Everyone got in police cars to go see the vulpine's condition.

Rio was about to get a cruiser when his Grim Unit module started acting up. He reached behind his neck and forcefully ripped the device out. "Shit, that hurt." Angel saw what Rio did as the raccoon slapped an anti-viral bandage his neck and was about the hop inside an enforcer. "Rio, come here." Rio reported to the arctic vixen.

"Ma'am?" "Get in. You're riding with me." He nodded and got in on the passenger side.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Back in Fox's mind**_

"So what does the mark on my arm mean, Ying?" "I honestly can not say. I have never before encountered it." "Interesting," Fox mused as his hand ignited. Shadow and Ying looked at Fox in disbelief. "What?" Your...hand is on...fire!" "Eh?" Fox looked at his hand. "OH SHIT!!" He waved his hand to put the fire out.

"Hmm this is weird." Fox said as he stopped waving his hand. "It doesn't hurt?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**In a police car...**_

_"Why is she still hanging around here? Fox doesn't even like her. She's just here to try and tear us apart." _Kim was seething at the blue vixen. "Why am I still hanging around Kim? You really wanna know why?" Krystal said raising her voice. "Were you reading my mind?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I was. So do you want to know or not?" "Yeah...I would like to know." _"Awww shit! Did I pick the wrong car to get in or what?" _Tyson thought to himself.

_**In Angel's car...**_

"Wait so you're saying I can get instated into the Army as an officer, if I just keep tabs on DreadNaut? Do I have everything?" "That's right Freeman, everything that happened during your tour of duty will be erased. You'll be coming in at 1st Lt." "Higher than you? Let me guess. You're not really a lieutenant are you?"

"That's why I like you Rio. Always able to see past the haze. Look regardless of whatever stupid mistakes you made in the Space Force, no one knows you in the Army. You've basically got a clean slate. So what'd do you say?" "Give me time alright? I've grown attached to Foxtrot y'know. I can't just up and leave."

"I understand." For the rest of the ride she explained what DN was up to and everything. "...I'm in." "Excellent. Meet me at this location tomorrow, and we'll get everything taken care of Lieutenant. Thank you." "NO thank you, Lt. Colonel."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Back In the police car...**_

Krystal and Kim had just started fighting and Tyson and Axel restrained them. They stopped the truck momentarily and moved Kim to the front. "Jesus Axel you're damn strong. What do you bench?" "I don't remember. I haven't done it in awhile." He replied yawning. "Tomorrow you and I are..."

His voice trailed off as Axel fell asleep on his leg. Tyson smiled at the young lynx that was lightly snoring. "(Chuckling) reminds me of my little brother." He said rubbing him on his forehead. "Anyway sorry about Kim. Whenever she finds something she likes she tends to never let it go. She's been like this ever since our parents died.

She's been very lonely ever since. I'm sure as what you've been through you've known about that." Krystal's eyes opened and she was about to ask when Tyson cut her off. "The Chief went AWOL for about a day. The next we found him in the Great Fox II sleeping. We found him holding these pictures." Tyson said, pulling pictures out of his pocket.

He handed them to the vulpine and she looked. "So what is it?" The bear asked. "Well the 1st is a family picture of Fox's mom, dad, and himself." "So that's James McCloud. Even when he's relaxed he's looks ready for combat. I also see where he gets his looks from." Tyson replied pointing at his mom.

"And I'm guessing the 2nd is when you two were dating." "Yes," She answered.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she heard Tyson say something she never heard before, not even in the ancient lore of Cerinia. "Its amazing how something so small can hold so much isn't it? Joy...Happiness...Anger...Hate...Despair..._**Love. **_Even as I pass through life, it never ceases to amaze me.

Life holds many surprises, miracles, and gifts and every day holds another one whether we think it's significant or not. Hell, right now the fact that we're alive is a gift don't you think?" He finished smiling at her with a toothy grin. Krystal didn't say anything but she nodded. She just stared. She saw much of Fox's wisdom within the bear.

But it wasn't Fox's words, they were his. "Where'd you learn that?" "Huh? Oh it's nothing. I've always been kind of a poet. Look what I'm trying to get at is basically don't give on Fox. Yeah he was an asshole for saying what he did to get you off the team, but like they say Love makes you do crazy things."

Krystal knew what he was getting at and replied with: "It's not that easy. He broke my heart." "Hey," Tyson answered while putting on a pair of earphones. "No one ever said love was easy. If it was, would it be so sacred? Would it be so precious? Think about it."

"What about Fox and Kim?"

"Look as far as I know they've already gone at it so that's the worst of it. I already know where this is going. Kim will eventually get too clingy to the boy and she'll start to see him as Greg more and more everyday. No matter how hard she tries to forget what he did to her, she'll always love him. He pulled her out of the lonely darkness."

Tyson turned on some rap and started to read a book on cars. She looked out the window and thought: "Yeah Tyson, you may just be right."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**4 Days later...**_

"(Echoed breathing)" Fox's eyes fluttered opened and everything looked blurry. He looked around and felt a mask on his face. He also felt the food tube running down his throat. "Rejuvenation tank," He thought. He felt the I.V cords going into his arms legs, and 2 others tubes in very uncomfortable place.

He flexed his hands and he noticed he was free floating. He noticed a keyboard in front of him. He nearly choked as a stream of liquid came pouring into his throat. _"Who says hospital food doesn't taste good." _He thought to himself. _"Certainly not I." _A voice replied. Fox opened his eyes to see Krystal and Axel walk in.

Fox typed on the keyboard: "Hey guys what up?" Axel walked towards the vulpine and typed on the board. "How ya feelin?" "Well aside from tubes being stuck in 2 VERY uncomfortable places, I feel fine." "You look fine," Krystal replied seductively. "Hey, that's my line." He joked. "How long ya in there for?" He simply put: "IDK".

He just got an idea. He rapidly typed a message to Axel. "I'm 13 going on 14 in a month or so." "How much do you want to go to the academy?" "Whoa seriously? Yeah really bad." "You'll have to start in the 2nd semester." "Don't care," He replied. "Okay, as soon as I'm released I'll if I can't get Peppy to pull some strings."

Although he couldn't hear the lynx yell in happiness, he could tell it was loud. Axel dashed out of the room yelling happily. "You always got time to be this nice?" "Meh, when I got the time." She smiled at him and she could tell he did to. "So what are you doing when you get outta here?"

"1st I'm getting some real food, then I'm going to figure out what this means." He replied pointing to the mark on the shoulder. "That's why I'm here, see--" She was cut off by her comms. "Krystal; get your ass back here. We've got a mission." Leon said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm on my way." She waved bye to the vulpine.

As she left the door opened and Kim appeared. They gave each other dirty looks as Krystal walked past her. Fox typed: "What was that about?" Kim walked towards the fox and typed what looks like a text version of a kiss. "Nothing," She replied. "How long have I been out?" Tyson walked forward and typed in: "4 days." "Where's Rio?"

"Said he was meeting an old Space Force buddy or something." Fox's doctor walked and informed them that it was time for his therapy. "Okay Chief looks like we gotta go." "Later." "Okay Mr. McCloud it's time for you to take you meds." "I have meds?" A robotic arm appeared in the tank carrying a syringe. "Awww, crap."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mission Clock: (Agent R. Freeman) 1200 hrs**

**Date: Aug 24, 3019**

**Location: Cornerian Military Base**

_"(Thinking) been awhile since I've been here." _Rio walked up to the front desk and a female lupine was greeted him. _"Aw shit it's my old CO's daughter. I really hope she doesn't recognize me." _He walked up to the desk. The she-wolf looked at the raccoon. "Do I know you from somewhere?" "Uhh...nooo." He replied nervously.

"Rio Jake Freeman right?" "Damn...alright you got me. Yeah it's me." "How've you been?" "Good, real. I work as a mercenary now. Well used to." "That's cool." "Okay I can't work like this. Look can you meet me somewhere later?" "Sure cutie." Rio blushed.

"Now's that's outta the way, I'm here for a meeting with Lt. Col. Storm."

"Ahh yes, 10th floor 3rd door on your right." "Thank you." Rio walked towards the elevator and it opened. "Well that wasn't so bad. I expected it to be a lot worse." Rio stared at the digital numbers and thought about the Foxtrot team. "I really hope I'm doin the right thing..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's it guys. Again you wanna see anything added just hit me up with a PM or go to my you tube page. Until next chapter. **


	16. Chapter 16:Mark of the Flareian Warrior

**Okay I know its been forever since i posted and for i apologize and all my readers can kick my ass later. But for now let's get this done. And like isaid sorry and this a short chapter but its necessary as i'm sure you've all been wonderin why Fox can do all this stuff. Well enough of my rambling. Get ta readin. **

**ShadowFox0324**

* * *

Chapter 16: Mark of the Flareian Warrior

**Mission Clock: (Agent F. McCloud) 0000 hrs**

**Date: Aug 25, 3019**

**Location: JMMH**

Fox was still inside of the rejuvenation tank and was dreaming. _Fox was standing on a platform and looked around he was surrounded by old memories: His 1st kill, his 1st girlfriend, and everything. The one thing that stuck out the most was his old team. Falco Lombardi the best pilot and friend he'd ever had. Slippy Toad, he sucked in an Arwing but drastically made up for it in a Landmaster Tank and was a one hell of a mechanic. And Krystal...all of that lost to the darkness. _

"_No make them stop..." The fox thought to himself. _

_The same thing just kept replaying over and over. When he kicked her off the team, and when she left him._

"_I said stop..." _

_His brain continued to play it. _In reality the unknown mark on his arm started to take shape and started to glow.

"_I SAID STOP IT!" _

_His brain didn't comply and he punched the monitor. He snapped and the bright orange aura came back around him and the flames ignited and filled the inside of his mind._

Fox's eyes snapped opened and the fluids around him started to boil. The aura appeared around him and the extreme heat made the tank shatter and Fox fell to the ground. There was burning rage in his now orange eyes.

"Warning, warning," A computer announced. "Emergency directives in effect. Now removing nutrient mask and waste displacement devices."

The various tubes and instruments left Fox's body and the mask on his face left last. The long tube going down his throat was removed and Fox inhaled a fresh breath of air. He doubled over and threw up a long strand of the tank's fluids.

Fox stayed on the ground not yet having the strength to get up yet. Nurses and doctors bolted to the vulpine's room and rushed in.

"Mr. McCloud are you okay?" A doctor asked.

Just then white flames ignited all around the vulpine and Fox could feel all of his strength returning. He got up and noticed the symbol on his shoulder was rapidly forming into that of a vulpine surrounded in flames. Fox smiled and answered the doctor's question.

"Now that you mention it doc...I feel great."

Fox flexed his arms and felt everything was back to normal. The nurses and doctors looked on the vulpine awe. Fox felt their stares.

"Uh...you guys can leave now."

"Huh? Oh yeah...right."

The group cleared out as Fox donned some neatly folded clothing left from Axel and Krys' visit. Afterwards he walked out of the room and signed himself out. He opened up his phone and went to his contacts and called up Angel.

"Angel?"

"Fox? How are you? Are you recovered?" She asked frantically.

"Yeah," He replied while sending texts out saying he was okay. "I'm fully healed."

"That's good. Look you won't have to come back for a month. You still wanna take up the personal mission right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Fox what happened back there?"

"Actually that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Can you send a transport for me?"

"You got it. It'll be prepped and ready 90 minutes. Where should I pick you up?"

"My 1st PZ please."

"Affirmative. Storm out."

He put the phone back in its case and looked up some place to eat. He had the perfect place: "Blaze's Bistro." It was the 1st place he and Krystal went to grab something to eat on 1 of their "late night adventures." Besides he had an old friend he wanted to visit. He zipped up his vest and walked down the sidewalk. 1st grab some food then we talk with Angie.

* * *

Angel hung up and squealed loud. Unfortunately for her she was in the control room and everyone was looking at her. She blushed heavily and replied:

"Ahem, everyone back to work."

**Time: 0023 hrs**

**Location: Blaze's Bistro**

Fox was greeted by hugs from his old teammates Fay and Miyu. "How are my 2 favorite pilots? You are still pilots right?" "Well..." The pair explained to the vulpine about their lives. "Well that's interesting." "So how've you been doing since...?" Fay's voice trailed off thinking about what happened between Fox and Krystal. Fox smiled and said he was fine.

"For the most part I'm a mercenary again. I just work for a more discreet company."

"That's cool. So are you 2 still?"

"No me and Krystal are fine. We're friends."

Miyu looked at Fox's arm and noticed the vulpine engulfed in flames.

"Nice ink Fox. What is it?"

"Hmm? Oh right that precisely what I wanted to ask you Fay. You seem to know a lot about ancient stuff. Can you tell me what this is?" Fox said showing her the imprint on his arm.

The dog took a long look at it and realized what it was.

"Fox...that is a Flareian Warrior Mark. All young men and women who proved themselves in the Holy Arena were given this mark. But I heard the Flareians and Flareos disappeared long ago. Do you realize what this means?"

"Uh...I'm guessing I'm from Flareian descent? Wait. That explains why I can do this."

The vulpine snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared on his paw.

"Whoa..." Miyu said holding her head. "Okay this is confusing. SO Fox can control fire?"

Fay nodded and continued.

"Yes and that is not all. I don't know much but I've heard that the Flareians were able to transform themselves into what they called the 'Beasts of Retribution.' Have you..."

The vulpine nodded. 3 so far: Dusk Fox, Blaze Fox and Shadow Fox. I'm gonna say there's one more."

After awhile the vulpine said bye and he left for his pick up.

"A Flareian Warrior huh? Man as if I didn't have enough to deal with." He said with his thoughts turning to both Krystal and Jack.

**Well what do you think? THat explains a lot don't it? Again you all can pwn me later. But for now i gotta get back to writin. Deuces.**

**ShadowFox0324**


	17. Chapter 17: Caught in the Crossfire

**Chapter 17: Caught in the Crossfire **

**Mission Clock: (Agent F. McCloud) 0103 hrs**

**Date Aug 25, 3019**

**Location: The Agency**

Fox stepped off of the transport and walked through the airlock. He walked to the control room and found Angel waiting. If Fox didn't know better, he'd think Angel was trying to seduce him by what she was wearing: a flowing red party dress with spaghetti straps.

"Hello Major." She said.

"No need to be so formal ma'am. Please just Fox. Anyway I'm sure as you know I asked to come here for a reason."

"Okay, Fox. Would you like anything?"

"Water on the rocks," the vulpine replied.

She came back with a glass of water and set it near the vulpine.

"So Fox why it that you collapsed back on the drop ship?"

Fox sighed heavily and explained everything about himself, his past, and his Flareian heritage.

"So I plan on going to see if I can get a better handle on all this fire within. What information can you give me on Flareos?"

"Its atmosphere is breathable but it is very hot and only species living there can survive it. You are going to need an asbestos combat suit with plasma reflectors. The terrain is very mountainous. You still want to do this?"

Fox looked up at her and simply smiled: "I've got nothing to lose. Yeah let's do it. I want a CATV (A/N: Combat All Terrain Vehicle and I do mean all terrain.). I'm willing to pay for this mission myself."

"Okay. All of your gear will be prepped and ready in 1 month."

"Actually send it to this address." Fox replied handing her a card.

"Okay you will have it in 2 days latest."

"Thank you. One more thing...I'm gonna need a spotter for this mission. You don't mind if I bring in some personal help do you?"

"Not at all," The artic vixen said smiling.

Fox walked out of the room and walk past the labs and he saw a space force fighter. He stood there awed at its beauty. It matched the color of his Night Fire Armor. He saw 6 missile pods on it and the canopy was a tinted jet black. He also saw a pair of Vulcan cannons embedded in the wings, but there was something odd about them.

There was no ammo box only a plasma fission core, much like the one the Zapper carried. Fox had seen the Zapper in action on Panther's ship but it was nothing compared to this.

"Man I wish I could drive that ship."

The vulpine continued walking on and into the docking bay.

Meanwhile Angel sat at the table musing in her thoughts. _"One day Fox...One day you and I will be together..."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**2 days later...**_

**Mission Clock: (Fox, Rio, Tyson, and Slippy) 1300 hrs**

**Date: Aug 27, 3019**

**Location: Fox's warehouse**

"Okay I invited you here to tell you something. Over the past few weeks I have been subject to random acts of the impossible. Yeah Well things just got a whole lot more confusing." The vulpine ran a paw through his slightly longer hair and continued speaking.

"Turns out I'm part Flareian. I don't know who or what in my family is or was a Flareian, but that doesn't matter right now. Look the thing is I need your help. I'm taking a reconnaissance mission at the end of the month to Flareos, where my people are from. It's gonna be tough and I've got everything I need. It just seems a little weak. I want to make it better. You don't have to help if you want to--"

Fox was cut off as Tyson spoke up.

"Cut the noise chief you know me and Rio here are gonna help so there was no need for that long ass speech."

"I gotta go with Tyson on this one boss. We're in."

"Slippy?"

"You can count on me Fox."

"Whatever I did to deserve friends like you, I'm glad I did it. Okay let's get this stuff unloaded. Music anyone?"

"Techno!" Slippy yelled.

"Mmm...Not yet. Tyson?"

"Rap my man."

"No, and don't call your man. I don't swing that way. Rio?"

"Country and Western!"

"The hell is wrong with you?!"

"Why not?"

"Rio that's not even funny. I don't even listen to that and I was the dorky one." Slippy retorted.

"Okay so in this order we're playing Rock, then Rap, then some heavy metal, more rap, some techno and finally we all turn in." Fox stated.

"Yes sir."

"Let's get these projects done guys. Slippy I want to you to get on the combat suit I'll be wearing. I want a HUD, you know the works."

"You got it Fox." Slippy hopped in a forklift and got all of the armor boxes.

"Rio Tyson you 2 get on the ATV."

"You got it chief. If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do?"

Fox smiled and replied: "I'm gonna play with fire."

**

* * *

**

**Mission Clock: (Krystal) 1400 hrs**

Krystal got out of the vehicle and walked up the lane into going towards Fox's house.

"_It's been awhile since I've been here." _The cerulean vixen thought to herself.

She walked to the male vulpine's door and rang the doorbell.

She heard the door unlock and saw a furry bear taking up the whole door way.

"Krystal? Hey what are you doin here?"

"I came to help Fox with this whole fire thing. May I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

_**

* * *

**_

_**15 minutes before Krystal's arrival...**_

"_**Come on, come on you can do this." **_Fox said to himself.

Fox focused on summoning his powers by coaxing himself into causing a firestorm.

"Come on come on ... RAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Flames spouted out of the vulpine's fur and surrounded him giving him a warm sensation.

"Now this is cool."

Fox opened his paw and a ball of fire formed. Fox hurled it and it exploded in a flash of fire against the wall. The aura around him went away and Fox fell to the floor fatigued.

"Man that takes a lot out of you."

He heard a knock on the range door and Rio's voice crackled on the PA system.

"Yo Chief Krystal's here."

"_Krystal?"_ The vulpine said to himself.

"Okay be right out."

Fox put on his clothing which was white cargo shorts, a black muscle shirt and black Reeboks.

Fox unlocked the door and walked out to see Krystal sitting on the couch with Rio, Slippy and Tyson.

"Hey Krystal what's up?"

"Hi Fox how are you?"

"Um...hot, Very hot. I just got done figuring out how to summon my Flareian powers."

"You've learn to control them now?" Krystal asked surprised.

"Some what. I can bring a protective shield around me and throw flare grenades. Anyway what's up?"

"I came here to see if you needed help with your new powers. So I brought some books."

The vixen handed Fox the books and he looked at them. He browsed through them and nodded agreeably.

"Yeah these will really help me. Thank you Krystal."

She smiled and nodded at the vulpine. Afterwards there was an awkward silence between the pair. Rio leaned over to Tyson and whispered:

"5 credits say Chief makes the 1st move." Rio whispered to Tyson.

"You're on," the bear replied.

The 2 foxes just stood in front of each other, just waiting for the other to make a move.

"_You know he's not going to do anything. You should just leave. It's too late for you two." _Krystal's subconscious said to her.

She nodded and turned to walk away. Inside Fox's mind Shadow Fox screamed at him:

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Fox?! Just because you two aren't dating anymore doesn't mean shit. Invite her to the paintball game you and the boys are going to! Do something!"_

"K-k (Ahem) Krystal wait," Fox yelled unintentionally.

The vixen stopped and turned her head towards the vulpine.

Fox exhaled and ran a hand through his hair and started talking.

"Look maybe you've already gotten over this but I haven't. I may say I have, but I haven't okay? So I'm not talking to you like I normally would, but that doesn't mean we have to ignore each other. What I'm asking is…do you want to go to the paintball arena with me and the guys? Katt's coming too so…"

The vulpine's voice trailed off as Krystal turned towards Fox as nodded yes.

"But I don't have any gear."

"Sure you do. You left it here after…we broke up."

Krystal could tell that the mental barrier Fox put around that memory broke as soon as he admitted it. There was no going around what it was called. Fox continued on.

"Yeah it's still in your room."

"I still have a room here?" She asked surprised.

"Why wouldn't you?" He replied. "I kept all the rooms up to date."

Krystal nodded and walked up the stairs and opened the door to her old room. She walked in and she trotted over to the nightstand. It was a picture her kissing Fox under the mistletoe. She picked up the photo and let her fingers trace over the intricately decorated frame. A tear fell off her cheek and fell on the picture.

"_Why Fox? Why? Why did you make me leave?"_

Fox was back in the range practicing summoning is Flareian traits. Yet for some reason they were more powerful than before. The fire within him was burning brighter and fiercer than before. He was actually losing control over it. "Why? Damn it! Why did I do it? It was unnecessary, wrong and overall just plain fucking stupid!!!"

The fire raged all around him and suddenly it stopped. Fox fell to the floor once again and was breathing heavily. Sweat was pouring off of him along with his own tears. His mind flashed back to all the memories of Krystal and himself.

"_Why did you do it? Someone tell me why..."_

"_**Breathe just let it go....**__" _**(Reference to SyxxFox's freakin sweet story: "**_**Rogue Fox Armageddon Soul**_**", I think. Anyway you'll recognize it. Check it out. Be forewarned though, you ain't never seen Fox like this before. I give credit to him and the band Blackline since it's their song.)**

"_What?"_

* * *

Fox was pulled into his mind and was thrown into a whole new realm he'd never seen before. He saw only one thing: himself.

"_What the?" _

"_Yes its beautiful isn't it?" _

Fox turned and saw a beautiful vixen staring next to him. She looked almost exactly like Krystal, except that she was red, her hair was a lighter tinge of red that was in braids, and her eyes were vivid and brilliant amber.

"Who are you? Fox asked.

"My name is Furiya (A/N:** FEURH-RYE-YAH.** That's how you pronounce it.)"

"Okay but that still doesn't explain what you're doing here and why I'm chained up. And is that even me?"

"I am from Flareos. I've come to tell you that I will be watching over your progress as a Flareian half breed. As for why you're chained up...let's just say you're the only thing standing between the "Resurrection"."

"Resurrection? What? What are you talking about?"

"All in due time Fox..."

The vixen went away and left Fox contemplating.

"_Resurrection? She can't possibly be talking about...No way...."_

* * *

**Could he really be coming back? Only time will tell. At any rate I want to thank those who've reviewed so Far: SyxxFox, HaleyCKitten, Elementer, Inverted Furry Fan (Or something like that) KrzyKrn K. and everyone else. This should end at chapter 30 or less.**

**Until next chapter later.**


	18. Chapter 18:KRYSTAL?

Chapter 18: KRYSTAL?!?

**Mission Clock: (Flareos Prep Team) 2000 hrs**

**Date: Sept. 02, 3019**

**Location: Abandoned Warehouse**

The Flareos Prep team had crashed. They'd been working for at least a week a straight before their fatigue caught up with them. Fox a little to see them all sprawled out over the place: Slippy had crashed on his work table; Tyson was snoring on top of a pile of plasma welders and fuel cells; and Rio had tipped his hat over his eyes and was catching Z's on the TS-ATV (Tactical Siege-All Terrain Vehicle) .

Fox looked over the team's work. He had to say it was the best he'd ever seen: The plasma suit which Slippy had named "The Omni Suit" looked very formidable. It was sporting a green and matte gray paint job; the helmet was green and matte gray as well and the visor was a navy blue.

As for the suit itself, if the vulpine hadn't know any better he'd of thought that someone was already inside the thing. Its defensive capabilities were unrivaled: It had a defensive chameleon-shield and under that was 3 centimeter thick Nitrox plating. The offensive capabilities were just the suit enhanced the wearer's abilities.

In two days he'd be heading out for Flareos and he still had two personal problems on Corneria. First off, something was up with Jack. Ever since their encounter with Gregory, she wasn't the same affectionate vixen he loved. She was very distant and a couple of times called him out of his name. She called him "Greg" once, and to Fox that confirmed it. She still had feelings for Gregory. That kind of made him sad, but he could understand.

After all, he still had very strong feelings for Krystal. Over the last few weeks she'd been coming over and a couple of times she'd brought Panther. Fox didn't confront him in anyway and in fact the times she'd brought him with her, Fox tried to avoid him when at all possible. But when it was impossible Fox did his best to at least appear that he wasn't jealous and acted civil towards the black big cat.

They had actually gotten into a friendly conversation about the Arwing vs. The Wolfen. Fox didn't really understand why he didn't like him but the eventual memories came back but he pushed them aside they eventually got to being friends. Panther seemed very isolated towards Krystal now but that wasn't any business of his. If he wanted help he was free to ask it.

A call on Fox's Red Fang came and he patched it through. "Fox here." He answered.

"Fox? It's me, Angel Storm." She replied.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"We've picked up an energy spike in the Cornerian Slums area. DN wants you to go in and investigate. How soon can you be ready?"

"I'll be ready in thirty."

"Roger that. Your pick up is en route. Out."

Fox hung up and looked over his team. He was extremely thankful to have friends like them. Things were starting to look up for him.

**

* * *

**

**Time: 2010 hrs**

**Location: Kimberley and Tyson's apt.**

Kimberley looked at her nightstand saw it was 9:00 PM. She sighed and turned in her bed towards the ceiling, her thoughts turning to her old life. It wasn't that she didn't like the life she lived now. I mean any sane woman would enjoy this life: She had money, she enjoyed her job, she had friends that actually liked her, and she had Fox McCloud.

SO why was she so sad? She knew why but she didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to go back to that life, being hunted by police, government officers, and Bounty Hunters. Yet how could she deny that she still loved Greg? She had even called Fox "Greg" and she hated herself for it. Fox didn't deserve that.

Ever since that happened, she couldn't bring herself to face him. She'd go to see him when he'd leave. Before that though, she would go see Greg. Maybe if she confronted him and saw how cruel he was, she could convince herself that she didn't love him, and that she truly belonged with Fox.

She got out of bed and got ready to leave. This was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

**

**Mission Clock: (Agent McCloud) 2045 hrs.**

**Date: Sept. 02, 3019**

**Location: En Route to the Fury Falcon Base **

Fox listened to Linkin Park's "Numb" to calm himself before his mission. The Crew chief told him he'd be dropping in thirty seconds. Fox nodded and turned his music off. He turned on his comm.-link system "Lone Wolf". It was a system specifically designed for solo ops. "Fifteen seconds," The CC bellowed.

Fox looked over his gear and made last minute adjustments. "Five seconds remaining!" Fox got up and put on his drop goggles. The Jump door opened and blistering wind rushed and whipped past the vulpine. "We are over the DZ sir. Drop whenever you're ready! Good luck to ya mate!" The dingo cried.

Fox nodded and ran towards the twilight horizon and fell from the Dropship. He blinked twice and the Jump Goggles activated. They showed him holographic waypoints to his LZ. He straightened himself out and fell through the holographic rings. The cold wind whipped past his face but he stayed focused. He looked at the meter that was plummeting as he did. At 500 hundred meters he was to activate the dropjets.

The indicators informed him that he was now at 561 meters and dropping. Fox looked at the building outlined with green. That was his LZ. The meter turned red and the vulpine hit the dropjets. The slowed dramatically but was still going a good speed. He increased the burn time of the jets and he was slowing even more.

The building inched closer and he braced himself. The hit the building and rolled. He stopped and had a slight headache but it went away. "Okay I'm in position. What's next?"

"Head SW towards the armory. I'll give you further instruction once you get there. Storm out."

Fox armed his silenced rifle and jumped across the rooftops. _"Ha, this is way too familiar. I remember jumping rooftops when I first got inducted into the Agency with Jack or Kim." _Fox kept moving until he saw a compound that was heavily guarded.

"Okay I'm at the armory. What now?" Fox asked pulling out his Hell rifle and looking through the scope.

"Go to the armory rooftop and take out a guard clad in red armor. Take their EID tag. This will get you into the inner sanctum. After you grab the card head for a shack and wait for further instructions. Over."

"Roger that. Moving to position. McCloud out." Fox jumped to another rooftop and jumped into a dark alley. Fox saw a guard walk by and he pulled him into the alley. Fox searched him and found a blue EID. "This could be useful." Fox said to himself.

He scaled the wall and got on the rooftop again. The armory was so close. There were just two problems: two very heavily armored bulldogs. _"Great, how the fuck am I going to get past that?" _The vulpine thought. Then he got an idea. Fox found a stick on the rooftop. _"If this works I will lose all respect for bulldogs."_

The russet vulpine hurled the stick and it flew over the bulldogs and Fox awaited their reaction. They looked at the stick then at each other, then back at the stick. They hurled their weapons aside and dashed towards the stick.

Fox was completely shocked. "I can't believe that actually worked." He walked past the dogs and hopped inside the skylight.

**

* * *

**

**Time: 2122 hrs.**

**Location: Fury Flacon Alpha Base**

Kim walked up to the guard and showed her EID. "Well, look who's back. If it isn't Kimmie herself. How's the normal life?"

"Yeah what ever will you just let me in?" She replied coolly. The guard opened up the gate and the vixen passed through.

"I'll let Greg know you're here." He yelled as the vixen continued walking inside the complex.

**

* * *

**

**Location: Fury Falcon Armory**

Fox disarmed the Red Guard and took the EID tag. "What's next Angie?" Fox asked tracking a guard passing him.

"Start heading south. Don't worry about being seen. All of the guards have reported to their barracks. Just go. Storm out."

The connection was severed and Fox dashed out of the armory. Before he completely left he snagged a couple of grenades and grabbed a 22 gauge shotgun. He made his way through the complex and found the shack. He walked inside and closed the door. He turned the knob the other way and the lift activated. The fox figured they would hear the lift so he rigged a trip wire and looped it through two of his six grenades. He jumped up top and waited for the lift to stop. When they walked inside the lift, they would get a very gratuitous surprise: 2 live high heat incendiary grenades.

**

* * *

**

**Location: Inner Sanctum**

A guard was lighting a cigarette while playing cards with his friend. The leopard heard the lift and alerted his friend. For some dumb reason they wanted the guards to go everywhere in pairs, which would ultimately be these guards downfall. The lift opened and no one was inside. The leopard looked at his lupine partner and shrugged. The lupine walked inside and then disappeared in a ball of fire.

The leopard attempted to run but took a three round burst to his skull. A golden brown vulpine hopped out of his hiding spot and looked at his work. "Damn..." He paused. "I'm brutal." He walked away from the area and found a red door. He pulled out his red EID tag and scanned it. The door hissed open and Fox prepared himself and he called up Angel. "I'm getting ready to start my run on the inner sanctum. Any last minute tips?"

"Yeah don't get killed." She joked. "Seriously though be careful. You're heading in Falcon territory now. Greg is in the main area of the sanctum. Stay frosty Foxie."

"Copy that Angie. Foxie out," he replied as he disengaged the connection and he walked inside. From here on out, Fox was alone.

**

* * *

**

**Time: 2130 hrs**

**Location: Inner Sanctum lift**

Kim couldn't her eyes off of the still burning flash burned corpse in the lift. The scent of burning flesh and fur was wreaking havoc on her olfactory senses. She nearly gagged when she first got on the lift. The lift stopped and she stepped in something sticky and wet. She looked down and saw a river of blood flowing from a dead leopard.

"Whoever did these two is strictly professional." The vixen said to no one in particular. She stepped over the hemo-ridden stiff and walked towards the inner sanctum door. There were pictures of Greg and the Falcons and even a few pictures of Greg and herself. She felt a pang of regret but shook it off. She had come here on a mission for herself and she wasn't about to let old memories stop her. She swiped her card and the door hissed open and she walked through.

**

* * *

**

**Location: Inner Sanctum**

The loud sustaining chatter of an assault rifle fire echoed throughout the Sanctum, which was followed by a brief, but loud boom. There was the clattering of a metallic shotgun shell hitting the marble floor. It was followed by a wet squelching thud. There was a sound of titanium soles clicking against the linoleum marble flooring. There was little light in the corridor and a black tail with a red tip swished through the light.

The being stepped over the body waltzed through the dark void. He heard something coming from behind and he popped out his claws. He put up his claws which sparked against the halberd coming for him. It was dark combat, but neither side would give an inch. The being tried jabbing at the fox but he moved and clawed at the halberd bearer's leg.

She screamed in pain and the vulpine said with a menacing grin, "You really should learn to use that if you're trying to take me on." She went for a slice and nicked the vulpine. "Ouch that really hurt." He replied sarcastically as the wound burned a bright red and healed. The woman dropped her halberd and fell on her butt. She skittered backwards as her opponent walked upon her.

"Wha—what are you?" She asked whimpering. The vulpine drilled his paw into her chest and brought her up to his face. She coughed up blood and a drop of it fell into the fox's mouth. He had blood lust filled smile on his face and he tore into the vixen's throat and blood spurted on his face. His tongue dug into the esophagus and he wrapped his tongue around it and literally slurped the organ out of the girl's body and it slid into his maw.

He hurled the girl's body aside and he licked his lips. "What am I? I am the darkness within."

He walked out of the darkness and into the light and a golden brown vulpine walked into the next room. It was time for the final fight.

**Location: The Inner Sanctum Holy Corridor**

Kim walked through the now lit hallway saw the orgy of bloodshed within the corridor. She saw bisected bodies and charred bodies. It was a sea of blood and bodies floated on it. She trudged to the end and saw a vixen's body that was impaled with a large speared. She moved closer to the body and saw a ragged hole in her throat. Kimberley was sickened by what she saw next. She peered into the wound and saw that that wind pipe, the trachea, the whole esophagus was gone. She threw up violently and kneeled to the ground. A string of saliva fell from her lips.

_"Wha...what could have possibly done this? All of this destruction...it all seems to be leading to one thing._"

Kim's blue eyes shot open as she realized what was happening, or rather going to happen. "Greg!!! NO!" She yelled. She jumped up and ran through the doors and saw Greg being held up by and black vulpine with piercing black eyes and white pupils. The vulpine looked at her with malice and turned back to Greg. Its maw was brimming with fire as it prepared to put Greg through an inferno...

**10 minutes before Kim arrived...**

**Location: The Throne of Warriors**

Fox walked into the final room of the inner sanctum and saw a grey wolf sitting on a throne. He clapped as Fox just glared at him. "Well I congratulate you Major McCloud. It is Major isn't it?"

"Only when I'm on duty. This is a freelance job." Fox replied while still glaring at the lupine.

"Well I must congratulate you on making it through my gauntlet. I was very impressed with your tactics. How would you like to become a Fury Falcon? You could be my right hand man."

"No thanks. Now get off your ass and let's fight. I got other shit to do and it doesn't involve you."

Greg sighed and simply stared at Fox with sorrow. "You steal my girl away from me and yet I cannot bring myself to kill you. Well I almost cannot bring myself to kill. En guarde!"

Greg dashed from his throne and rushed the vulpine. Fox ducked and targeted Greg's solar plexus. He missed but he did shatter one of Greg's ribs. "Nice shot, but you've left yourself wide open!!" Greg yelled.

He swiped at Fox with a broadsword but the vulpine dodged. Fox countered with his own knife and plunged it in the wolf's hamstring.

"GAAAH! You sneaky bastard! I will have your head!!!" Greg yelled in fury. He rushed Fox again but once again he missed. A drop of blood fell from Fox and he saw that the sword nicked his arm.

"_This guy is overly dramatic." _Fox thought as Greg continued his assault. Fox wasn't paying attention and he felt the broadsword being plunged into his chest. "Game over Major."

Fox's fur started to change and he smiled at Greg and replied with a different voice tone, "You're right it is game over...FOR YOU!!!!" His fur went completely pitch black. He ripped the sword out of himself and started rapidly slicing Greg. Greg tried to dodge but he couldn't keep up with Dusk Fox's unnatural speed. The dark vulpine hurled the sword and it impaled a nearby wall.

Dusk then advanced on the wolf and picked him up. "It is time to die Greg!" At that point Kim walked in and saw Greg being held up. Dusk looked at Kim and smiled wrathfully and looked back at Greg. His maw was brimming with fire and prepared to put Gregory Kazimota through and inferno. "NO!!!! WAIT!!!!!!!!"

Fox's fur reverted and he dropped Greg. Kim went to caress Greg. "I'm sorry Fox...but I can't do this anymore. I must be with Greg...I..." She looked up and saw that Fox had already left.

Fox walked out of the base and saw the Dropship. He hopped in and Angel contacted him. "Has Greg been dispatched?"

"He's been taken care of....he's been taken care of. Abrams, get us outta here." Fox ordered.

"Copy that Major." Abrams replied. The ship lifted off the ground and made its way towards Fox's house.

**

* * *

**

**Time: 2350 hrs.**

**Location: Fox's House**

It was raining hard anda soaked vixen paid the cab driver and got her bag out of the trunk. The cab drove off and the vulpine walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

**Inside...**

A bell rang throughout the house and two figures were sleeping soundly in the living room. "Mph...Rio get the door." Tyson said sleepily.

The raccoon got up and opened the door and Rio saw the vixen on the doorstep. "Uh chief?"

Fox was in his room sleeping when he heard Rio yell. The vulpine rolled out of his bed and pulled on some camo shorts and a black shirt. He walked down the stairs and saw a blue soaked vixen standing at his door. "K-Krystal?"

**

* * *

**

CLIFFHANGER!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! XD

**Damn this was a plot twist and a gratuitous chapter. Blame KrzyKrn K. I read their latest chapter and I wanted to get some heavy violence going. And no that's not an obscure reference to the Naruto song so shut up. Not jacking my characters. Also know that soon I will be making my own Q&A fic. Why? Because these things are hi-fucking-larious. Don't believe me? Then check out ShadowShinobi57 (I think that's it) and Timid Vulpine's Q&A. That shit be off the wall!!!! Anyway you can expect it sometime next month so start bringing in those questions!!!!! Also the new thread for my forum is up so jump in! Well it's late. Until next time, this is ShadowFox0324 saying "If you got the juice, might as well drink it." A'ight I'm out.**


	19. Chapter 19: Love And Regret

**WOOOOT!! SCREW YOU SLOTH!!!!! Well I finally got off my lazy shebs and posted this chapter. Hope you enjoy it cuz It's the longest fucking chapter I've written for anything. Its got no action but if you dig romance , you'll feel at home. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 19: A Good Day

**Time: 0020 hrs**

**Date: Sept. 03, 3019**

**Location: Fox's house**

The sapphire vixen was sitting by the fireplace still shivering when an extremely soft and warm blanket was draped over her shoulders. She looked up and saw Fox's face. He handed her a mug of cocoa and took a seat on the floor next to her.

Krystal looked at the vulpine and couldn't help but wonder, why he wasn't gloating and holding his new life over her head as she did to him. Fox was probably the most inscrutable fur she ever met. He could be hurt and scorned in any way yet he never seemed to want to take vengeance on anyone, excluding Andross as it seemed the vulpine had gotten even with the hateful ape twice.

She felt she needed to ask, regardless of the fox's reaction. "F-fox," The vixen asked shivering. The vulpine turned his head and Krystal was disturbed.

The male fox's eyes were gone were replaced with spouting flames and bloody tears flowing freely. "Fox" replied, "Yes Krystal?"

The cerulean vixen scampered backwards in a futile attempt to get away from the demonically possessed vulpine. "What's wrong Krystal? Am I too much 'Fox' for you to handle?"

"Get away vile demon!!!" She screamed. The world around her melted into a realm filled with dark colors and an eerie wind howling. She felt hands burst out of the ground and latch onto her wrists and ankles. "Where am I," She sobbed. "Where's Fox?"

She looked to the demonic vulpine and saw that it had morphed into a darker version of herself. "Where's Fox? He's in Heaven with everyone else, including your former teammates. Everyone made to Heaven except you Krystal."

Krystal's eyes were bloodshot and she looked towards "herself". "No...No it can't be true!! You mean..."

"Yes Krystal...YOU'RE IN HELL!!!!!!!!!" "Krystal" replied while laughing malevolently.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Krystal screamed in anguish.

**Time: 0100 hrs.**

**Location: Krystal's room, Fox's house**

Krystal shot up from her bed in a cold sweat and frantically looked around the room. She heard pounding coming from outside the room and saw a vulpine burst in holding a .55 magnum in one paw and the other was ablaze with fire lighting up the vulpine's brilliant emerald eyes.

He scanned around the room further before lowering the heavy pistol and extinguishing the flame. He sat on her bedside and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong Krys?"

That nickname...she didn't know why, but when Fox called her "Krys" it made her feel wanted and like nothing in all of Lylat or the universe could hurt her. She wrapped her arms around the male's body and sobbed into his well built chest.

Fox gasped but quickly stifled it. He put his arms around her and gently caressed her. "It's okay Krystal, its okay. Stop crying. It was just a dream." Fox replied while humming a song Vixy used to sing him whenever he was frightened or had a nightmare.

Krystal finished her weeping with one final sniffle and brought her head from the vulpine's chest to his shoulder. She just looked quietly in the dark and continued to let Fox's touch soothe her.

"_Why?" _She pondered. _"Why did I ever leave Fox? He hurt me yes, but in the process he was trying to protect me. I feel so wrong...so very, very wrong. I hurt Fox in his pride, yet here I am in my hour of need and the one I persecuted is comforting me. You truly are an enigma Fox."_

She un-laced her arms from Fox, and she felt the absence of his paw on her back. She looked at the russet vulpine and felt something within her, but she wasn't sure what.

"You okay now?" Fox asked compassionately. The vixen nodded and the vulpine prepared to leave, when Krystal seized Fox's wrist. "Please Fox...I'm scared." The cerulean vixen whimpered.

Fox just stared her down then replied with a comforting smile and he nodded. "Come on, you can sleep in my room."

"Are you sure Fox, I mean...?" She trailed off as Fox simply nodded. Tears welled in her eyes and she smiled. She was about to walk when the male fox playfully scooped her into his arms bridal style. Krystal squealed with glee as Fox led them into his room.

It wasn't that different than what it was last time she was in here: an arctic camo quilted king sized bed, a Cornerian Aerial Command Forces garrison flag hanging on the wall, a war torn StarFox symbol in a frame, a giant holo-screen, and a walk in closet.

Fox walked over to the bed, laid Krystal on it, and he pulled out the magnum. He looked it over, ejected the clip and set it on the nightstand. He took the gun apart and cleaned the barrel, cocking mechanism and various other parts. Krystal watched attentively as the vulpine cleansed the parts of the gun. He made it look so easy, as he did with most everything. He re-assembled the magnum and took it back to his armory.

He walked back out and saw that Krystal was under the covers of the bed fast asleep. Fox walked to his latrine and got ready to go to sleep. The vulpine wondered if he should get in his own bed with his ex. Fox ultimately decided the past was the past and at best, he and Krystal were friends now. "_Add to the fact that she's scared and you have no idea why she's here. Besides you know it over joys you that she's actually here." _Fox thought to himself.

The vulpine popped his neck and he crawled under the covers next to Krystal, and to Fox's surprise, Krystal latched onto Fox. Again, Fox considered what he should do. He didn't want to take advantage of Krystal like this, but then again she was still shaken from whatever dream she had. The vulpine was curious as to what it was. He'd ask her about it in the morning when they were awake.

Fox reluctantly slipped his arms around Krystal, and it seemed to get a reaction from the vixen, because she wrapped her arms tighter around the auburn vulpine. Fox was enticed by Krystal's powerful natural scent of blueberries and he was lulled to sleep by her peaceful breathing.

**Time: 0900 hrs.**

**Date: Sept. 3, 3019**

**Location: Fox's Room**

Krystal awoke to the smell of sausage, bacon, eggs, pancakes and syrup. She rolled over to find that Fox was gone. She heard the sound of laughter coming from down the stairs rolled out of Fox's bed and just realized what she'd done. She'd just spent a full night in Fox's house, in his bed, with him in it.

_"Oh I hope we didn't..." _She thought mournfully. She believed they didn't, she really did, but there was always that one ounce of doubt. She would ask the hospitable vulpine as she was sure he had at least one question for her. She walked into her room and took a shower and brushed her hair, you know the normal daily routine of the female fur. She put on a sky blue tank top and a pair of navy blue sweats. She walked out of her room with her foot claws clicking on the hardwood flooring.

She was hitting with a wave sensuous smells that made her mouth water. She briskly walked into the kitchen to find Falco, Katt, Bill, Fay, Rio, Rio's new girlfriend, a wolf named Valerie Vixxon and Tyson sitting at the table waiting for their meal. Krystal walked in and was greeted by everyone. She took a seat at the table and talked with Fay and Katt. Falco and the boys compared the stats of the Hype ball teams.

Fox was busy cooking breakfast for everyone. After ten more minutes Fox was done. "Ay, Rio and Tyson! Get your asses up and help me get this stuff to our guests!"

Rio and Tyson hopped up walked to help the chef. Krystal was looking intently at the vulpine and he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and blue jean shorts and a pair of blue flip flops. Krystal noticed strange tribal tattoos running down Fox's arms and his legs stopping a few inches from his knees. **(A/N: Much like the one's on Billy Coen's arms from Resident Evil Zero. Remember?)**

The vulpine, raccoon, and bear set the food on the table and everyone bowed their heads in silence. Fox started to pray:

"_For God So Loved the World,_

_That he gave his only begotten son, _

_That who so ever believe in him,_

_Shall not perish,_

_But have everlasting life. Amen. __**(John 3:16, the Holy Bible)**_

**(A/N: I'm pretty sure that's correct but, if it isn't feel free to correct me. NO FLAMES ABOUT MY FAITH OR ELSE I WILL ROAST YOUR ASS!!!)**

"Amen," Everyone replied. Hands flew over the table in a frenzy to get the fruits of Fox's delectable and scrumptious breakfasts. After the frenzy had passed everyone was eating happily, except Fox and Krystal. Krystal was staring at the food, while Fox just stared out at the backyard.

Tyson had polished off his meal and won a half a grand of credits from Rio. He was still hungry and eyed Fox's plate. His paw slipped behind Fox and he tapped his shoulder. Fox looked the other way and Tyson jacked Fox's plate. The vulpine turned back to see his plate gone and he turned to Tyson. The bear just smiled then his face turned to shock. A butcher knife was hurtling towards the food-happy bear.

"GAHH," Tyson yelped. He ducked and the knife skewered the wall with a _twang. _Tyson looked behind him and saw the knife. "HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY CHIEF!!!!!"

Fox got up and walked towards the backdoor. "If you need me I'll be out on the beach." The troubled vulpine walked out the door and hopped over the fence in the backyard.

Meanwhile the grief stricken bear muttered, "Crazy assed mo-fo tried to kill me. Lucky I didn't lose my appetite." The bear tore into the rest of Fox's breakfast and he then eyed Krystal's plate. No one could think he could still be hungry yet he was. Though the bear was ravenous, he had manners when it came to women.

Tyson was about to ask her for the food when he noticed the state she was in. Then Tyson's smartness kicked in. _"better ask what's wrong before we ask for the food eh? Friends before stomach," _The bear mused. "Hey, Krystal is something wrong?"

The vixen looked up and smiled at the bear. "No Tyson...it's nothing. I'm going to go see what's wrong with Fox, okay?"

"Ok. Hey are you going to eat that?" He asked. Krystal laughed and nodded no. The bear pounced on the food and Krystal walked out the door the other vulpine went through.

Everyone stared in disgust at Tyson and Rio was the first to comment. 'You're fat."

"Yeah but I'm the fat guy who just won half a grand for eating." Tyson grinned smugly.

"....Fuck." Rio replied.

**Time: 0930 hrs.**

**Location: The Beachside**

A chilled sea-salted wind rushed through Fox's hair and goatee. The wind would make others shiver but it simply annoyed the vulpine because it broke him out of his thoughts.

_"So let's go over this again. (Sigh) So you have no tangible idea exactly why your....ex, Krystal showed up. The previous hour before she arrived you were coming back from a mission on which you got dumped by your new fix, Kim AKA Jack. She will most likely quit due to the fact that she will most likely still harbor feelings for you. Moving back to the present situation at hand: Krystal is here and you still have very strong feelings for her. She slept in your bed and you slept with her and you didn't do anything that was remotely sexual. Fox what kind of hole have you dug for yourself now?"_

He looked at his forearms and then to his legs. They were bearing the mark that Fay identified as: "The Wrath of the Flareian Hybrid Warrior". He then looked at his other mark. The vulpine was engulfed in a blaze of fire and Fox could feel the flames in the pit of his stomach. He summoned a sphere of fire to his paw and watched it glow. It showed him a picture about his past.

It was Krystal and him when they went back to visit Sauria before the Aparoid Invasion occurred. They walked the beaches of Cape Claw watching young dinos frolicking in the water. Krystal then grabbed Fox's hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

_"Man what I wouldn't give for us to be like that again," _The vulpine thought to himself. He turned back towards the sea and the salty wind breezed through his hair.

The vulpine heard the sand crunching under a pair of paws. Fox didn't bother to turn as he was still too engulfed in his own thoughts. A cerulean vixen took a seat in the sand with the vulpine. Krystal eyed the strange black markings on Fox's arms and legs and they made the vulpine look more tribal than modern.

She decided she needed to break the ice. "So when..." Fox beat her to it. "They were there this morning; they're called 'The Wrath of The Flareian Hybrid Warrior.'"

"Oh. Well, how's everything been go..." Again Fox cut her off. "Shitty. Kim left me."

Krystal didn't know what to say but she was getting a little bit irritated with the vulpine's insolence.

"I'm sorry Fox. If there's..." For the last time he cut her off. "Why did you come here?"

That was it. "You know what Fox? Fuck you too." She prepared to storm off when she heard the screaming of flares.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUUCCCCCCK!!!" The enraged vulpine screamed while he fired flare after flare from his paws until he fell on his knees in the sand seething in fury, frustration and sorrow. Krystal walked back towards the vulpine and she heard him sobbing.

"Fox...are you okay?" Krystal asked laying a hand on the lamenting vulpine's shoulders.

"No....I'm not okay. I never was okay Krys. I lost my parents when I was only 14. I mean that's nothing compared to what happened to you, but it still hurts me all the same. I took revenge on the mother fucker that took my parents away from me. A few years after that I get word about Sauria about to ripped apart and that's where I found you. I found out Andross was back and I handed his ass to him again on a silver-fucking-platter.

"That's when everything seemed to be on the up and up because I met you. After the Aparoid war everything went to shit. The one thing that was keeping me happy and I take it away from myself. Pfft...How fucked am I?" Fox said finishing up his sobbing with wiping his eyes.

Krystal did the last thing Fox was expecting from her: She raised him up, kissed him on his cheek and hugged him. It was Krystal's turn to comfort Fox. The vulpine just rested his head on the vixen's shoulder as she caressed him. After a few minutes, Fox lifted his head off the vixen's shoulder and smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks Krystal....I really needed that... And I'm sorry for acting like an asshole earlier. I'm just a little aggravated and confused, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's okay Fox." She replied returning his smile. The pair sat down on the beach and just stared into the wind. Krystal was the first to break the silence, "Fox?"

"Yes Krystal," The vulpine replied looking at her.

"Umm when I slept in your bed last night...umm we didn't..." The vixen trailed off and looked down at the ground in embarrassment with her face shaded purple.

"Uh Krystal I don't follow what..." Fox trailed off as his brain registered what the vixen was getting at. The bridge of Fox's muzzle was flushed with red as he struggled to get out the words. "Uh huh....right. To tell you the truth...uhh...as much as I wanted to...ummm....okay it's like this..." Fox took a deep breath and tried to talk again.

"Krystal as much as I wanted, I mean _**really **_wanted to, no. Nothing happened. All that happened was you grasped onto me because you were still shaken up from the dream and I just pretty much just sorta...kinda...cradled you, so yeah."

Krystal exhaled relieved, "Thank you Fox." Her hand brushed his cheek. Fox's entire muzzle lit up from her touch.

"N-no problem Krys," He stuttered. "So if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a couple questions."

"Go for it."

**Time: 1030 hrs.**

**Location: The Kitchen**

Falco and Tyson were having an arm wrestling contest while Rio and Valerie were washing the dishes. Bill, Fay, and Katt were out on Fox's deck waiting for Krystal and him to come back.

"So what do you think was troubling Fox, Bill?" The feline asked the canine. Bill shrugged and replied,

"Can't say, though most likely I'd say it's the fact that Krystal's here and he's leaving for at least a month tomorrow."

"That's right. I'd forgotten about that. We should do something for him." Katt said thoughtfully.

"That's not a bad idea." Fay replied. "We could have a party on the beach and setup and set up a volleyball net and towels and such."

"Yeah, this is going to awesome." Bill said grinning wildly. "Okay so nobody tell Fox or Krystal. We want it to be a surprise."

They heard slamming coming from inside the house and a certain avian yelling in fury. "OH COME ON!!! 20-0!!! THIS AIN'T FAIR!!!" Falco complained.

"Blow it out your ass bird boy. Now pay up," Tyson said while snapping. The bird grumbled and reached into his wallet and pulled out five hundred credits. Tyson cackled with greed looked over his cash flow. "Pleasure doin business with you Falco," Tyson jeered. "Oh, and you might wanna put some ice on that."

"Bah," Falco replied. "Rio you wanna go? I'll put up fifty credits." Falco awaited the raccoon's answer.

"Sorry dude but me and Val are about to go." The raccoon replied. The female lupine's lips brushed against Rio's cheek and she sauntered out of the kitchen. Rio growled seductively and chased after Valerie. He yelled back before heading out the door, "Yo Tyson. If the chief needs me my digits are on the fridge!"

"Rio," Tyson called after him. "Nobody says digits anymore you dork! Ha!" The bear heard the door open again.

"Hey Tyson you big fuzz ball guess what? You just did! Ha-ha!" The raccoon rushed back out the door and it closed shut.

"Damn it..." The bear replied laughing. "He got me." Bill, Fay and Katt walked back in and told everyone the plan. Tyson nodded considerately and said, "Yeah, that's not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all."

**Time: 1034 hrs.**

**Location: Beachfront**

"So that's basically what happened. After I nearly killed Greg, Kim bolted to his side. I guess....." The vulpine paused to stave off the sadness and hurt he was feeling. "...Her love for Greg was stronger than it was for me...."

Krystal didn't know what to say. The vulpine was perhaps the strongest fur she'd ever met. She'd seen him take round after round of live ammo in combat yet he carried on anyway. To see that something like emotions literally rip Fox apart, it showed what kind of mercenary Fox really was. The only thing that came to mind was, "I'm sorry Fox." _"That was weak." _She thought.

Fox wiped his teary eyes with the back of his paw. "Meh forget about it. It's not your fault....umm Krystal?"

"Yes Fox?" The vixen replied.

"Thanks for listening. Again I'm sorry....for everything. Especially for putting you on blast with that TV announcement...that was overkill."

"Yes well in a sense I guess I kind of deserved it. I really shouldn't have been tormenting you with my life like that." She replied with a hint of humility.

"Speaking of which Krystal how is the big black fur ball?" Fox asked clearly talking about Panther.

Krystal sighed heavily and feigned a smile. "He's okay...it's just....." She trailed off as her eyes started to water.

"Krystal what's wrong? What did he do to you?" Fox asked frantically not bothering to cover that he still strongly longed for the vixen.

"Panther...broke up with me..." Krystal uttered. She looked at the vulpine and awaited his answer.

Fox face was flushed with relief. "That's good." He replied frankly. He was rewarded with a strong slap. "OW!!!!"

"'That's good.'?!!? That's it!? Really Fox?" Krystal screamed. She prepared to take leave of Fox when he beckoned her to sit back down.

"I didn't mean it like that. Not that it isn't serious, but I thought he might have done something worse. I'm sorry Krys."

She smiled at Fox. "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted like that." She looked back out at the ocean.

"So....how did it happen? That is if you don't mind of course." He replied to avoid another slap.

"Maybe later Foxie," She replied. Fox blushed again and smiled sheepishly. "So what now?"

"Why don't we go to the amusement park? I mean just to hang out. I gotta do something before I leave. So?"

"I say....sure why not? What time do you want to leave?" She asked suddenly full of life.

"Well its 10:45 now so let's leave say 12:00? How's that sound?" Fox asked smiling.

"Sounds great. Let's do it."

She playfully pushed Fox and the male pushed her back. Who says exes can't be friends?

They ran back towards Fox's house. They ran inside to see everyone had left. Krystal found a note on the table. "Fox?"

Fox walked towards the vixen and saw the note. It was Tyson.

_Chief,_

_Yo it's Tyson. Didn't know when you and Krystal were gonna stop making out on the beach. HAHAHA!!_

The vulpines blushed heavily. "I'm gonna maim him." Fox stated. They continued reading the note.

_Anyway we went out for some paintball. By the way be back at 1700 hrs. We're having dinner. And wear something comfortable say like shorts, a loose shirt, or no shirt whatever and some sandals. _

_The Lovable Furball,_

_Tyson_

"Lovable my ass," Fox replied. "Huh guess we're alone for awhile." Krystal nodded and they could both feel the tension in the room.

"Well I'm going to go ahead and get ready, okay?" She said before taking leave of the vulpine.

"Okay."

He heard Krystal walk up the stairs and heard her door shut. Fox looked back towards his arms and legs and saw the markings. He also thought back to what Furiya said.

"I'm the only thing standing between his resurrection huh? But...who's him? Somethin' tells me I'm not gonna like the answer..."

**Time: 1107 hrs**

**Location: Marty's Party Zone**

"God I hate this store." Bill muttered. "It's almost impossible to find anything. Well we're doing this for Fox right?" Bill asked the beautiful snow white dog next to him.

"That's right Silly Billy. Now the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get everything done. Deal?"

"Deal," Bill replied. They sealed it with a kiss and a blinding flash of light got them. "Owwwww.... Who? TYSON!!!"

Tyson snickered and a basketball tagged him in the head. "Ow! I was only playing! Jeez!"

"Tyson stop fooling around and go get the volleyball net and the ball please?" Fay asked nicely.

"Aye, aye Mon Capitan," Tyson said saluting. He ran away towards the beach aisle and they heard a crash and a yelp.

"Man that guy is spastic. You have a way of getting rid people like that." Bill said admiring her actions.

"That's only one in my long list of abilities if you get me Billy." She said walking towards the next aisle.

"Oh man she torments me on purpose...and I love it." Bill continued pushing the cart towards the next aisle.

**Time: 1159 hrs**

**Location: Fox's House**

"Hey Krys you almost ready," Fox yelled. Fox was wearing a pair of Ray bans sunglasses, a Sleeveless blue hoodie with and black t-shirt under it, some blue jean shorts with a chain hanging out the pocket, and a pair of sapphire, black and white DC's.

"Be down in a minute," She called back. Like most girls Krystal took forever getting ready, but then again it takes time to achieve the level of beauty Krystal attainted. After about 5 more minutes Fox heard her door open and he looked up the stairs and his jaw slightly dropped in awe.

Krystal looked absolutely stunning: She was wearing a strapless blouse with a tight pink shirt under that, a gold chain belt, and pink short skirt, and a pair of black, pink, and white Vans.

"Uh...wow Krystal you look...well hot." Fox stated. Krystal smiled and giggled, because Fox was blushing heavily.

"Thank you Fox," She replied. "You look very handsome as well. Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go." The vulpine opened the door and Krystal walked out, her tail brushing against Fox's legs. This sent a chill up his spine and he walked out as well. He locked up and he stood by Krystal at the garage. He walked towards the left side of the garage.

He put a paw towards the wall and after a good 5 seconds the door lifted and revealed a sleek black and silver Lancer Evo. Krystal looked at Fox and he smiled back. Fox beeped the car and it started up. He beeped the doors and they opened like butterfly doors. Krystal stepped inside and Fox hopped in the driver's seat. He pressed a button and both doors shut.

Fox put the key in the ignition and turned it and the car roared to life. Fox mashed on the gas and the Lancer bolted out of the garage and the door closed behind it. Fox drifted right and after another thirty seconds then rush wore off and the vulpine maintained normal speeds.

"Wow Fox this car is beautiful, and fast too. How much did this cost you?" Krystal asked awed with the car's mechanical beauty.

"Not much. This is an Earth car, maybe from their early 2nd millennium. I got it imported here for only 75,000 credits and the attachments only called for about 15,000 easy."

"An Earth car," Krystal asked. "But during that time didn't those run on fossil fuels? There are no fossils fuels here in the Lylat system."

"It doesn't run on fossil fuels. It took awhile but I sent it in and they were able to convert the engine to run off Fuel cells."

"Wow," She replied still in awe. "How long until we get to the park?" Krystal hadn't been to an amusement park in forever.

"Not long. I'd say about only fifteen or twenty minutes." Fox replied passing a car and merging onto the exit to the highway. Fox was right, because in less than half an hour, they had arrived at the amusement park, "Hype City".

Fox hit the switch and his door opened up and he walked over to the other side to open up Krystal's door. He helped her out like the gentle fox he was and beeped his doors shut.

The duo walked up to the ticket booth and a pink minx was working there. She was looking bored and said dully, "Welcome to Hype City. Child tickets are ten credits, adult tickets are 20 credits. Senior tickets are..."

The minx looked up and saw the vulpine. "Are you..." She trailed off as the vulpine took off his shades.

"Yup, that's me." Fox replied smiling. The minx said nothing but simply gave Fox the two tickets and fainted.

Fox shrugged and they walked inside the park and Krystal stared at the vastness of it. She turned to look at Fox and she saw that he was gone. She heard him though. "Come on Krys get it moving! We got a lot of ground to cover!"

She squealed with glee and ran after Fox. They headed to the ride called "Hell's Drop".

After 7 minutes of waiting they got on. Krystal was scared which considering she'd killed people. The ride started to go up and it stopped at over 450 ft in the air.

"This is the part I hate Fox. You never know when—AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Krystal started to scream as the ride dropped her and everyone else at high speeds. Ten feet from the ground the hydraulics kicked in and the ride slowed.

The ride settled down and Krystal jumped out of the seat and her adrenaline was still pumping.

Fox un-strapped as well and was dragged away by Krystal to the next ride. This was going to be a fun day.

**Time: 1321 hrs**

**Location: Perry's Assault Shop**

"Yeah I like the feel of this gun." Falco said holding a tri-barreled paintball gun. The hopper was placed on the underside of the gun and was like a box magazine.

"Yes it is a good gun, the only problem with is that you can't hold the trigger down too long or it will jam."

Falco nodded and paid for his weaponry and walked out of the shop and hopped into the blue Avalanche. Katt was driving and as soon as Falco was in she drove off. "Where to now Bird Boy?" Katt joked.

Falco didn't bite. "Dunno. I'll call up Tyson." Falco pulled out his cell phone and dialed up the bear. A bass filled voice filled the speaker. "Yo," Tyson replied.

"Yeah we just got back from the Assault shop. What now?" Falco asked while his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Head to the beach behind the Chief's house," Tyson replied. "Bill and Fay should already be setting up provided they aren't making out. Hey I also heard Fay invited some friends. You got enough gear?"

"Yeah, I picked up 5 extra guns and we got barricades, 2 flags, and about five 2000 count ammo boxes."

Tyson whistled, "We are gonna have us a war. Alright I'll see you when I get there. Deuces."

The connection was severed and Falco was lost in his thoughts. Katt looked over at the avian and saw that he was troubled.

"Falco, is something wrong? Is this about me driving?" She asked jokingly. Again Falco didn't take it.

"Huh," He replied. "Oh nothing's wrong. Just thinking..." He replied smirking. Katt couldn't help herself.

"You were thinking about me huh? I know you can't help yourself." She said tapping him on his beak.

Falco laughed and brushed her hand away and replied, "Ha you wish." Katt smiled.

"Now that's the Falco I want to see. You sure nothing's wrong?" She asked suddenly concerned.

"I'm fine. Hey I'm me." Falco replied. He turned back to look out the window and thought to himself. _"Yeah nothing's wrong.... except that I'm falling in love with you...."_

**Time: 1300 hrs.**

**Location: Hype City**

"Come on Fox," Krystal said. "We gotta hurry up so we can get on the roller coaster!"

"All right, all right," Fox replied. "I'm comin'." Fox had to admit, Krystal seemed very happy. A lot happier than she did when she was with StarFox. Fox couldn't understand how someone could lose their planet and still be happy.

Fox stopped thinking and ran after the vixen towards the biggest coaster in Corneria City, "The Fire Shot." It lived up to its name: From the start it hit 75 mph and immediately went through a corkscrew and then it went inside a dark tunnel. The cars would then light up and you would start going through sharp curves, and you hit an inverted loop and started going through the ride up side down for ten seconds and then you went normal and finally after one final loop to a drop and the rides hydraulic brakes kicked in and the ride ended.

After seven minutes of waiting, fifty autographs later, and five thousand odd questions why they were hanging out with each other on what looked like a date, the pair finally made it to the ride. Krystal hopped in the front car and Fox followed suit. The harnesses went down over everyone and the PA system came on.

"_Welcome patrons of Hype City. Welcome to the Fire Shot, the Flaming shot heard 'round the world. We ask that you keep your hands, feet, and tails inside the car at all times. We would also like to welcome the ex StarFox Mercenaries Fox McCloud and Krystal. We hope you enjoy your time here at Hype City."_

The PA system shut off and the duo could tell the ride was getting ready to fire off. Krystal instinctively grabbed Fox's paw, which made the vulpine blush. The car shot off and Fox, along with Krystal and all the other riders, screamed in glee. They flew through the corkscrew and tears started forming in Fox's eyes. The wind whipped past his ears and then it dropped inside the tunnel.

**Time: 1301 hrs**

**Location: The Beach**

"Okay now connect point a to bolt b, and screw on nut c, and that should be it." Bill said. He looked up from the directions and looked at Tyson's handiwork. He then looked at the box. "Okay that looks nothing like the picture. Did you do everything?"

"I think so....oh I know!" Tyson grunted and kicked the barricade. It fell into perfect place. Bill was astonished.

"How did....Never mind. Okay let's start setting up the speaker system." They went to Tyson's Toyota Tundra and they unloaded the gear. As they did two more cars pulled up, a grey Mercedes Benz and a black Chevy Corvette. A grey lupine walked out of the car and closed it.

"Well lookie here," Tyson said looking over the lupine. "If it isn't old crazy Wolf? What up?"

"Tyson, the lovable Furball of Fox's new crew, how are you and the rest of this lot?"

"Well things were going good until you came. Kidding. We're just setting up for a going away party for Fox."

"That's right. The pup is going away isn't he? Well I'm going to have to show him how to do a few things."

The corvette doors opened and a black panther and an orange and white black striped lynx hopped out.

"HEY!" Tyson yelled. "PANTHER YOU BIG BALL OF FUR!!! C'MERE!" Tyson grabbed Panther and put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Yes Tyson it is good to see you as well. Now let go of me. You're embarrassing me in front of Miyu."

Tyson looked around for Miyu, but replied. "Who's Miyu? I don't see a Miyu. All I see is a lynx. I believe you're just trying to get out of this headlock."

Bill smacked his forehead and drug his paw across his face. "The lynx IS MIYU FUCKTARD!!!!! God....anyway how's it goin Mew Mew?"

Before she could answer, she was tackled by a white furred spaniel. "MIYU, YOU CAME!!" Fay squealed.

"It's good to see you too Fay. Now get offa me." Miyu grunted. The canine obliged and the lynx got up and brushed herself off. "Besides you know I wouldn't miss seeing Fox off."

"Okay people," Tyson said. "Enough chattering. We got 4 hours until the Chief returns with Krystal. Anyone know where Rio is?"

"I'm right here big guy," Rio said with Val in tow. "We got the stuff. Let's get this done."

**Time: 1450 hrs.**

**Location: Hype City**

"So what was the last mission your Fire team went on?" Krystal asked the vulpine while eating cotton candy.

"We put down a drug trafficking ring on Fortuna. It took us about twelve hours to find and destroy all of it but we got it."

"I see so....what's going to happen to Kim?" She awaited the vulpine's answer. She thought it was because it hurt but it was really because he was eating his own cotton candy.

"I don't know. From what I heard from Angel were getting somebody else in the crew. I doubt that Kim would comeback after. What are you going to do? I mean you jumped from Star Wolf."

"I don't know," The vixen replied. "I could go to the Army or something or maybe become a SWAT member."

"So you're gonna stay in the combat field? That's cool." Fox said. There was a brief moment of silence and Fox started back up. "Hey Krys?"

"Yes Fox?" She answered. She looked at the vulpine and saw that he had a furrowed brow. "Fox is something wrong?"

"No...Just debating on whether or not to ask the question I want to also you. Maybe it isn't any of my business..."

"Fox just ask the damn question. Beating around the bush isn't going to make it go any faster." The vixen replied matter of factly.

"Okay....what happened with you and Panther?" Fox kept walking and stopped when he noticed Krystal wasn't beside him anymore. "Oh man....I'm sorry. Was it too soon?"

"No Fox...It's fine. Here let's sit down." She replied beckoning him to a table. The orange vulpine complied and sat down on the other side of the vixen. "Remember the night I came back?"

"Yeah," Fox answered. ", I remember."

"Well I...ran from Star Wolf. I couldn't take it. Especially not after what happened with me and Panther."

The vixen began to retell her story.

__

_**21 hrs ago...**_

**Time: 2300 hrs**

**Location: Star Wolf HQ**

**(A/N: Play Linkin Park's song: Numb here. Not Numb Encore, just Numb)**

**Krystal Voice Over:**

_I walked through the base feeling happy. You and I were getting along nicely. On top of that I was loved by someone else as well, Panther. At first I just went with him to get back at you, but then I felt I was really was falling for the big cat. I walked into his room and saw Panther sitting at the foot of his bed__**. **_

_**"Panther,"**__ I asked. __**"Are you okay?"**__ The cat looked up at me but he shook his head and looked back down._

_**"No Krystal,"**__ He replied. __**"I'm not all right. How can someone be all right when they have to share their fiancée?"**_

_I was confused. __**"What do you mean 'Share their fiancée'? I don't understand Panther. I'm with you. What do you mean?"**_

_**"Krystal I do love you...I know that for sure. However....I don't believe you feel, **__**truly**__** feel the same way. I'm someone who honors and I mean truly honors love. If I'm standing in the way of something as pure as that....then I don't want to go on living. Krystal I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I can't stand in the way of you and Fox. Go...."**_

_My eyes welled up with tears. __**"P-Panther you can't be serious. I know I haven't shown it but I do love you. Please...don't make me leave."**_

_**"I'm sorry. This is the way it has to be Krystal. It was good while it lasted."**__ He replied._

_I couldn't feel anything. Everything had gone numb except for the rage building up inside me. __**"Panther....you...you're kidding."**__ I was literally shaking with fury. __**"Are you?"**_

_Panther just simply stared at me and turned away. __**"You should leave Krystal...before you do something you regret."**_

_**"You're right. I just need to do something first,"**__ I replied. I walked towards him and grabbed his shoulder. I turned him around and buried my fist in the cat's face. __**"I didn't regret that." **__I turned and ran out of the cat's room and towards my own room. I packed all my belongings and left my flight suit and Star Wolf gear on the bed. _

_I took my Cerinian clothing, jewelry, and staff and I left. It started to storm and I cursed the weather. I hailed a cab and got inside. I remember him being pretty nice for a cab driver. I just stayed in there for about fifteen minutes trying to think where to the go. The cabbie was so nice he didn't bother to ask where I wanted to go, he just kept driving and asked what was up._

"_**Relationship troubles,"**__ I replied. He looked in the mirror and saw me crying. _

_**"He musta cut youse deep eh?"**__ He asked. I nodded. __**"Hey youse looks really down. How about I take youse somewhere for a drink eh?"**_

"_**Are you trying to seduce me?"**__ I asked disgustedly. _

"_**No ma'am. I'm happily married."**__ The Canadian Wolf replied. He pulled a picture from his wallet and handed it to me. __**"Ten years me and that tigress been married. I got two boys and one girl. I'd do anything for them."**_

"_**Wow...I'm sorry...I'm taking my problems out on you. Yes I'd love to get a drink."**_

_He took me to a nice bar and I paid for the drinks. I told him about when I was still with StarFox. _

"_**Wow...youse got to fight alongside Fox McCloud eh? That's incredible. That's gotta be incredible."**_

"_**Well it was incredible. He saved me a couple years ago so it was the least I could do for him."**__ I replied._

"_**Yeah, it's too bad the team split though. Youse guys were great eh? Back when I was a grunt in the Army I saw Fox's dad. He's a spitting image." **_

"_**Yes it is too bad."**__ I paused to take a drink from my cup. __**"Do...do you think he'd take me back?"**_

"_**Honestly, if were in Fox's position I'd rub it in your face then slam the door."**__ He answered._

"_**Oh..."**__ I felt if he was gonna do that, then you'd do the same. __**"You think he'd do that?"**_

"_**That's what I'd do. But this is Fox we're talkin about eh? I'm sure he'll be fine with you staying eh?"**_

_I smiled at him and we walked back out to his cab and we drove off towards here. After about thirty minutes we touched down and I got out. __**"Thank you so much...umm..."**_

_**"Franco, Franco Jimenez. And it's no problem eh?"**__ I attempted to give him some money, but he refused. __**"Nah keep your money Miss Krystal. Like some people I know, I just want to see you and the boy back together."**_

_I was so touched. I was still wanted by some people. I couldn't let this walk away. So I gave him a hug and slipped him two hundred credits. __**"Thank you Franco. May you, your wife and kids have many more years together."**_

_**"Thank ya kindly miss. Hope it works out for ya." **__The cab drove off and that was pretty much it._

**Time: 1510 hrs.**

**Location: Hype City Terrace**

"So that's what happened. Twice I've messed up." Krystal said wiping her eyes with the backs of her hand.

"Damn...and I thought we did badly. Krys you can't blame this on yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was Panther and I that screwed. If we can't see that, then we don't deserve you. It's as simple as that."

Krystal smiled at the vulpine then it quickly went away. Fox saw this then felt bad. "Come I know what'll help." Fox kneeled down and beckoned her to climb on his back. She giggled and climbed on. The vulpine took off and Krystal shrieked in delight.

"So where are we goin?" She asked. The vulpine turned his head back and smiled. "I'm guessing that means 'It's a surprise.' Huh?"

He nodded and he kept running until he started to slow down. He eventually stopped and Krystal hopped off. She looked up at the ride. "Okay there is no way you're getting me on that." She said trying to contain her laughter.

"What," Fox asked feigning sarcasm. "'The Tunnel of Love' is a classic. Come on. It'll make you feel better. You know it will."

Krystal simply looked at the vulpine who grinned back at her. "Okay, let's do it."

"Yes," He hissed. "Trust me. Sometimes a dose of humor is what we need to get over something. I'll get something for you after."

They walked up the ramp and Fox looked at the boat. It was a swan. He looked at Krystal and she had that look on her face that said "You can't expect me to get in this."

"Okay so it's bad. But still it'll make you forget some things. Come on."

Fox offered his hand and she grabbed it. He helped her into the "boat" and he himself got in. The swan floated inside the tunnel and darkness enveloped the vulpines.

**Time: 1516 hrs**

**Location: The Beachside**

The boys looked at their handiwork. "Now that's how the fuck you do it. I vote we toast." Tyson said.

"I second that idea," Wolf replied. The lupine went to his car and pulled out a cooler. He dropped it in the sand and cracked the cooler open. Steam rose from it and Wolf pulled out a case of Miller Lite.

"Oh yeah that's what the fuck I'm talking about." The bear said. Wolf took a bottle and handed it around to Bill, Panther, Rio, and Tyson. They all popped the top on their beers and they clinked the bottles together and drank heartily.

The girls were sitting at a picnic watching the boys drink. Fay was the first to break the silence. "So Miyu how did you meet Panther?"

Miyu finished off a soda and started speaking, "This was long after you left for the night but Panther arrived and I had put my hand on the Derringer I always keep under the counter just in case. I asked him what he wanted and he asked for some coffee with cream and a catfish sandwich.

"I brought it to him and walked back towards the counter and started watching the holo screen. I looked at him every now and then and he was just sitting there staring off into space. I didn't think anything of it until I heard quiet sobs coming from him. He looked in a bad way and I went over to him and laid a paw on his shoulder."

He stopped crying and looked up at me. _"Are you okay?"_ I asked him. He rubbed his eyes.

_"Yes,"_ He replied. _"Well no. But I don't want to burden you with my problems."_ He turned back and looked out the window.

I took a seat and sat down in front of him and answered, _"Hey if you haven't noticed no one else is here. So what's the problem?"_

He looked up and smiled weakly and told me everything. _"Wow,"_ I replied. _"...Another failed attempt at Krystal."_

"_Yeah...any it wasn't really her fault. She wouldn't admit it but she still has strong feelings for Fox. She was just using me to get back at him."_ Panther said.

_"Well you gotta figure in the fact that Fox did save her from being Andross' battery forever so."_

_"Yeah...I guess,"_ Panther said. _"May I ask what your name is?"_ He seemed to be feeling a little better as he started to actually eat the catfish he ordered.

_"My name is Miyu...Miyu Lynx."_ I replied. Normally Panther would've tried flirting but he was so awed by my beauty I guess he didn't have it in him.

**Time: 1532 hrs.**

**Location: Hype City Tunnel of Love**

The watery tunnel was filled with lit hearts and pink, white and red neon lights. The pair was laughing at the clichéd decor inside the tunnels.

"Oh look at that fox," Krystal pointing to a winged lupine with a bow and heart tipped arrows. "It's Cupid."

Fox laughed uproariously as he pictured a certain someone dressed like that. "Can you imagine Wolf dressed like that?"

Krystal laughed loudly as well as she pictured Wolf in a diaper. "Oh my God Fox!!" She paused to laugh some more. "I can see it!"

Fox smiled then broke into more laughter. Afterwards Krystal and the orange vulpine calmed down still filled with joy at the lupine's expense. "See Krystal I told you you'd feel better. Was I right?"

She playfully punched the vulpine in his arm. "Okay so you were right." She replied.

"What was that," Fox asked gloating. "I don't think I heard you." He said smiling. Krystal replied by throwing water in his face.

"AUGHH!! It tastes like rotten fish!!" Fox said laughing. He threw water back at her and she squealed.

They ended their water war with a truce and everything got quiet. Fox felt the question rising in the back of his mouth, _"Krystal do you still think about us?"_

Krystal sat therestaring at the tacky decorations in a weak attempt to stave off her remaining feelings for the vulpine next to her. She could feel his anxiety coming at her in waves and she had to ask. "Fox is something wrong?"

Fox didn't seem to hear her as he didn't answer. He had a glazed look in his eyes and that thousand yard stare. Krystal touched him on his cheek and he broke out of his trance. "Huh? Yeah Krys?"

She smiled and asked again, "Is something wrong." Fox smiled back and shook his head no but her telepathy told her different. "Fox you know you can't lie to me. What's on your mind?"

"Well now that you've 'asked'" Fox said using air quotes. "I was just wondering...." He trailed off.

"What Fox?" She asked sweetly. "It can't be anything I can't answer." She smiled at the vulpine and Fox took a deep breath.

"Okay... but at least promise me this. If I ask you this question, no matter what the answer, it won't change our friendship. That's all I'm asking."

Krystal had a feeling what Fox was going to ask and she nodded. "So what is it Fox?"

"Okay I was wondering....do you...ever think about us? Or rather what used to be us?"

As soon as Fox asked the question, the vixen could promise her heart skipped a beat and she put a hand to her chest.

"Damn it," The male replied. "I'm sorry Krystal. I shouldn't have asked. Just forget I said anything."

For the longest time they didn't say anything. Krystal sat with her heart going a hundred and Fox was tossing a fireball up and down calling himself stupid within his mind.

Krystal finally spoke up. "Yes," Fox stopped and he turned to her and looked at her strangely. She smiled meekly and could tell he was astonished. "Yes...sometimes I still do think about us."

The vulpine was still stunned. "R-Really?" The vixen nodded. "Well what do you think about?"

The vixen had to set the vulpine straight. "Fox look I can't deny I still love you but...."

"...But you're still hurt and not really looking for a relationship right now right? (Sighs) Well that's a downer. But the truth is that wasn't what I was thinking. Look....I feel bad...I mean really bad about kicking you off the team. It's just....I was so happy with you and the thought of me losing you would've of killed me and it made do something drastic and stupid. I don't know maybe _I'm _stupid."

Krystal smiled at the vulpine and grasped his hand and pressed her lips against his. The vulpine's eyes widened then closed as he wrapped his arms around the vixen. A flash cut their romantic embrace short as they realized what just happened. Fox had forgotten the ride had a built in camera that flashed as they got to a certain point. "Oh great the last thing I need to deal with is paparazzi."

"I'm sorry Fox I didn't..." He put a finger to her lips and smiled. That said it all. Whenever he smiled like that it said, "Don't worry about anything. I'll handle it."

The boat made its way to the dock and the pair climbed off. They walked to the booth and the worker their saw their picture. "Looks like our dreams came true eh?"

"Look I'm gonna need that picture." Fox replied. The worker pointed at the sign that said "50 Credits." Fox paid and received the picture. "Now delete it."

"Why should I? Just because you're Fox McCloud? Fat chance. I could make millions hell even billions off this. Give me a good reason why I should delete it?"

Fox smiled and grabbed the worker by his collar and formed a flarenade in his other hand. "You'll do it you don't want to die a horrible flaming death." The worker complied and the picture was deleted.

They saw a baseball booth and Krystal saw a plushy of Fox. "Awww its sooo cute! I want it!!!" Fox smiled then paid for a round. The carnie gave him some balls and Fox picked one up and side armed it into the stack of bottles.

The carnie set them up again and said two more shots nets him the plushy. Fox nodded and picked up another ball. He hurled it at the bottles and they crashed to the ground. One more. They were setup one last time. Fox focused and he put some heat on the ball. The ball hurtled towards the bottles and flew past them.

"Ooh so sorry but..." The carnie was cut off as he looked at the bottles. They were a pile of molten slag. "...you win. Here you go." He handed the Fox plushy to Fox and he gave it to Krystal.

"Thank you Fox. I love it." Fox nodded and they walked around the park for a bit, when the vulpine noticed it was almost four o'clock.

"Alright unfortunately that ends our Hype City experience. We got another party to get to. We gotta stop by the Beach Shoppe for some beach clothing. Unless you already got some."

"No," Krystal said walking out of the park alongside Fox. "I don't. I grew tired of the beach after we broke up." Fox beeped the doors open and stepped inside the car. Fox revved up the engine and the car drifted out of the lot and onto the highway. "Fox do you mind if I turn on the radio," Krystal asked.

"Go ahead," He replied. The vixen turned on the radio and an archaic rock band of humans known as "Three Days Grace" was on playing one of Fox's favorite songs, "Time of Dying". He sang along:

_**On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare **_

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you

_**In my time of dying **_

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying**_

The song winded down and Krystal stared at the vulpine. "Wow Fox that was good."

"Thanks. That song means a lot to me. It...Kind of reminds of me of everything I'd do for you."

"Awww..." Krystal cooed. "...Thank you Fox." Krystal had to wonder if this was some _almost _futile attempt to get her back or if he was just saying what he felt.

They continued to drive until Fox pulled off onto a ramp leading to downtown Corneria. They pulled into a parking complex and hopped on an elevator leading to the mall.

**Time: 1603 hrs**

**Location: Mall of Corneria**

Krystal was awed by the vastness of the mall but she stayed focus. They were only here to get some swim wear and then they would leave. As they walked through the mall the pair and whispering their own opinions on the sight. "Damn," Fox said.

"What," Krystal asked. Fox eyes were shifting back and forth as if they were looking for something. "What is it?"

"I can smell the sleazy bastards." He said sharply. Fox put out and invisible heat wave and it acted as radar for him. His pupils were a vibrant orange and if you could see through his eyes you'd see different heat signatures. Fox was looking for green heat signatures emitted from bright flashes. He spotted one in a nearby tree pot.

"Come let's hurry up and get to the Shoppe. I really don't feel like getting a lawsuit." The vixen nodded and they hurried towards the elevator. Krystal remembered correctly, Fox really didn't like paparazzi or anything like that for that matter. It was more Falco who enjoyed the limelight. Fox's eyes were still orange which meant he was still searching for them.

They could see the Shoppe right in front of them. 'Shit," Fox spat out. "There's a whole cluster fuck of 'razzi in front of us. (Sighs) Looks like it's time for a fire dash. Krystal, get on my back and hang on tight. I've never done this before so there's no tellin' what will happen."

Krystal nodded and once more jumped on his back and laced her arms around the vulpine's neck. She could hear Fox's inhaling through his nose and the area around her was getting warmer. She looked below her and saw fire lapping at Fox's feet. The fiery vulpine went to a runner's starting position and flames trailing off his tail.

He started to run and left a wake of fire behind him. Krystal suddenly felt the air around her growing hot and hard to breathe. "Just a little longer Krys," Fox said obviously feeling Krystal pain.

Fox jumped in the air and fire blasted himself towards the entrance. An inferno washed over the razzi hindering their vision of the pairing. The vulpine turned off the flames and landed gracefully inside the Shoppe. Krystal clambered off his back and rested on the floor.

"Krystal," Fox asked worried and suddenly feeling stupid. "Are you okay? Oh man I shouldn't have put you at risk like that. Man I am sooo stupid."

"Fox!" She yelled. He stopped rambling. "I'm okay. Maybe a little breath taken, but okay."

Fox helped her up. "Come on let's get some swim wear." She nodded and they walked to their own sections. Krystal was looking at a forest camo two piece bikini while Fox picked up a pair of forest camo swim trunks. They went to their change rooms and five minutes later they met in the middle of the store and both were stunned at how the other looked, not to mention the fact they were matching.

_"Holy shit....Krystal looks hotter than usual. And that's saying something, cuz she is fine as hell. Man I really wish I hadn't of screwed us up...." _Fox thought while gazing at the scantily clad vixen in front of him. Krystal was having arousing thoughts of Fox as well.

_"Damn...Fox looks sexy in that. Not to mention the tribal tattoos on makes him look like an even fiercer warrior than he normally is. He looks exactly like my ancestors of yore described. Maybe...maybe I should just apologize to him and then...."_

They stared at each other for another five to ten minutes before snapping out of it and turning back on one another of out sheer embarrassment. They turned back to one another and Fox said, "Let's umm...go ahead and pay for these." Fox and Krystal walked down the aisle and prepared to veer off towards their own dressing rooms.

Before they split the vixen slapped Fox on his ass and made her way towards the chamber. Meanwhile Fox had stopped in mid stride with a happy look on his face. _"Dear merciful God in heaven Thank you sooo much." _He thought as he resumed walking towards the dressing room.

In the women's dressing room Krystal was feeling especially euphoric. She had successfully flirted with Fox and hadn't felt awkward. Maybe they could work things out….

**Time: 1645 hrs.**

**Location: Fox's House**

Fox and Krystal had arrived with more than they actually went to get. So they were cutting it a little close. They decided to head up the stairs and go ahead and get dressed for the beach.

As they separated to go to their own rooms Fox's tail "accidentally" brushed against Krystal's butt. She shuddered and smiled mischievously and batted her eyes at the vulpine before disappearing into her room.

Fox walked into his own room and yelled, "WOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

**Time: 1658 hrs.**

**Location: Beach Front**

The blue and orange vulpines walked across the street and they looked up and saw a banner saying _**"Farewell Fox, We'll miss you!!!!" **_On it were various signatures of the vulpine's friends. There were even signatures of his rivals. Fox had to say he was impressed. Krystal was awed as well. "So this is what they've been up to all day huh?" Fox said.

The vulpines heard a rush of paws they were tackled by a line of their friends. "Welcome back you crazy kids," Tyson said. "You two have fun?"

They looked in each others eyes and their eyes sparkled. "You can say that," They said together.

**Time: 1729 hrs.**

An orange blur dived out of the way of the paint grenades blast and he returned fire. Fox dropped to the ground turned on his Blaze eyes. He saw a black out line and jumped up and opened fire and tagged Panther in his chest. "Panther's down!!" Fox yelled.

"Awww Fox," Miyu whined. "I wanted to take him out." Miyu said tagging Bill with a couple rounds to his faceplate.

"Sorry MewMew," Fox said narrowly dodging Wolf's rounds. "You'll have to do better than that if you wanna take me out Wolf!!!"

"How about a triple burst" Falco said popping up over his cover and he sprayed the vulpine.

"Ah Falco you SOB, you got me!!" Fox said laughing. He walked out to the side and started talking with Panther.

Meanwhile Krystal hurled a grenade and painted Fay. "Hey!!!!" Fay yelped playfully.

Krystal snickered and caught a playful glare from Bill. "Hey all's fair in love and war."

Even Light Team which Consisted of Fox, Miyu, Fay, Katt, and Valerie won. Dark Team submitted and agreed to their terms. Surprisingly only Fay, Miyu, Val, and Katt had requests. Fox could've, should've used this moment to try and win Krystal back but they were good right now, so why mess a good thing up?

Falco walked up to the vulpine and Fox turned to the avian. "What's up Falco?" Fox asked.

"Fox...I need advice." Fox could tell this was no joking matter. Falco was too proud to ever ask for help so when he did everyone listened. "I want to tell Katt...everything. I love her...I just can't say it."

Fox sighed heavily and laid a paw on Falco's shoulder. "Look Falco I can't tell you what to do. But listen, I don't want you to lend up like me, wondering what could've and should've been. You're on a beach. What better way to tell her."

"I know that but....what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Falco asked fearfully. Fox rolled his eyes told him the same Falco told him when he first tried to tell Krystal his feelings.

"Okay look this can go one of three ways: 1) You tell her and you get shot down and you still remain friends; 2) You get shot down and your friendship gets screwed up; or 3) You tell her and she fells the same way. However this stuff you're doing right now? That is a bitch option. Now go for it." Fox finished pushing Falco towards. The avian inhaled and walked towards Katt.

Fox watched intently as the avian grabbed Katt and started talking to her. Krystal walked up behind Fox and jumped on his shoulders. "That was a good thing you did Fox." The vixen said.

"Well you know me," The orange fox said. He saw Falco take Katt by the hand and he led her down the tide line. She looked towards Fox and mouthed "thank you". Fox mouthed back "you're welcome". "I'm a sap." He finished.

Krystal saw what just happened and she cooed. "Awwwww, you knew they loved each other the whole time didn't you?"

"They've been like that ever since high school, so it was pretty obvious. Mid helping me get the meat out of the freezer?"

The vixen nodded and they grabbed Bill and Tyson. Krystal looked back towards the avian and feline and silently wished them the best.

**Time: 1754 hrs.**

**Location: Upper Beach Front**

Falco and Katt walked along the beach with Sol showering them with its ruby red rays. Katt had an idea of why Falco had brought her out here. She longed for him to say it as she felt the same way, but she never thought he'd have the courage to do it.

Falco was cool but he was nervous. Here he was with a very beautiful and robust feline he'd known for years. SO why was it so hard? "K-Katt," Falco sputtered. The cobalt eyed black and vanilla furred cat turned to Falco and his heart started to race. "I got...." Falco cleared his throat and grabbed the feline's hands. "I got something to tell you."

She batted her eyes at the avian. "Yes Falco," She replied. She saw the bird turn on her and he clenched his fists.

After a minute he turned back to her and he looked calm but his voice didn't show it. "Katherine Isabella Monroe....I-I love you. I've just been to damn proud to admit it. I really love you."

Falco awaited the cat's answer and she did reply but not in the way the bird expected. "Falco that is possibly the cheesiest and hackneyed thing you have ever said." The avian looked disheartened and the feline brought him close to her and she crushed her lips against Falco's beak. They kissed for a good seven minutes before they broke apart. "But it was really sweet. I love you too Falco." They embraced each other and Solar's rays seemed to make them glow.

**

* * *

**

Time: 1610 hrs.

**Location: Fox's Beach Front**

Fox was grilling while talking with some of the boys. He looked towards the other end of the beach and saw Falco and Katt walking back hand in hand, arm in arm and Katt's head was leaning on Falco's shoulder. Fox smiled and nodded towards the avian. Falco gave the vulpine his trademark arrogant grin.

**

* * *

**

**Time: 1930 hrs.**

**Location: Fox's Beach Front**

Fox had lit a bonfire and everyone was eating Fox's special baby back ribs and Tyson made grilled pork chops. They sat around laughing and talking. Fox and Wolf were racing up and down the beach. Fox won 4-1. Wolf gave the vulpine several hundred creds then picked up his cell. "Right," Wolf grunted. He hung up and turned towards everyone. "Well it seems that Leon got arrested again."

Panther laughed. "What is it this time? Illegal fire arms? Possession of drugs?" The big cat could go on and on for days on the rap sheet Leon accumulated.

"No," Wolf replied. "Disturbing the peace. Come on let's go get him. Besides we got a mission in the morning."

Panther shook his head no. "I'm gonna stay a bit longer Wolf old chap." Wolf nodded and looked towards the blue vixen and motioned her over to him.

"Yes Wolf," Krystal asked. He put a good sized package in her hands and started talking. "Look I know what went down between you and Panther was bad, and I'm not begging you to comeback. But I'd feel bad if I didn't at least give you a severance package. It was good working with you Krystal. Good luck to you and the pup."

Wolf prepared to leave when the vixen grabbed him and hugged him. She then kissed Wolf on his cheek and the lupine's face went red. Fox was laughing uproariously. "Umm.... (Clears Throat) Th-thank you Krystal." Wolf walked off to his car and hopped in it and turned it on. The tires squealed and his tail lights faded in the setting sunlight.

Krystal went to sit back down next to Fox. "What was that about," Fox asked still tearing.

"A little severance package of my own to Wolf." She replied. She hefted the box and looked at it.

"Well," the auburn vulpine said. "Open it." The vixen nodded and she tore the box open. Inside were several hundred thousand credits, a Beam Rifle, a customized blaster, and her Star Wolf flight and ground assault suit.

"Well you won't have any trouble now," Tyson said looking at the vixen's loot. Krystal glared at Tyson then smiled.

"Back off fuzz head," She said laughing. Everyone laughed uproariously.

**

* * *

**

**Time: 2210 hrs.**

Fox thanked everyone for the fun and laughs as they started to leave. Panther started to say something to Krystal but decided against it and waved good bye her. She waved back and Miyu walked by her. "Don't let him go Miyu. He really is a good person."

Miyu nodded and they hugged each other. She hugged Fox and got in the car with Panther and he honked twice as he drove away. Bill and Fay had already left. Falco and Katt got in their own vehicle and start the truck. Falco rolled down the window and said, "Thanks Fox. I owe you one!!!"

"You owe me five," He replied. Falco laughed they drove off as well. Everyone left started picking up the beach when Valerie called Rio over to her. Rio smiled widely after he got done talking. "Hey chief can you..."

"Go ahead Rio. However next mission you go in first." Fox replied. Rio pumped his fist. He hopped on Val's bike and he drove off.

**

* * *

**

**Time 2350 hrs.**

**Location: Fox's bedroom**

Fox was sleeping soundly when he heard the hammer of a .38 Derringer click. The shot rang throughout the house.

* * *

**Okay first of the song "Time of Dying" isn't mine. It belongs to the group 3 Days Grace. Whoo!! THat was a long chapter. Well this leave about 5 or 7 chapters left. We're coming to the end...or are we??? DA DA DAAAAAAAAH!!!!! **

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	20. Chapter 20: Kiss of a Flareian

Chapter 20: Kiss of the Flareian and Pyrox's Wrath

_**On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life**_

_**Flashing before my eyes  
**_

_**Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, **_

_**I'm living a nightmare**_

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you

_**In my time of dying  
**__**________________________________________________________________________**_

"_**Time of Dying" - 3 Days Grace**_

**Time: 0006 hrs**

**Date: Sept 04, 3019**

**Location: Krystal's Bedroom**

_Click. _Was all the vixen heard before she rolled out of her bed. Jacketed rounds splintered her cot. She got up and grabbed her assailant's wrists, and then she had a struggle to force the pistol into their abdomen. The assassin pulled the trigger and the shells smashed into something. Crimson droplets fell to the ground and Krystal gasped....

_**Meanwhile...**_

The .38 caliber slug punched through Fox's skull and sprayed blood all over the bed. The goon smirked and reported in. "Target has been neutrali---" The killer's voice seized up and she looked down to see a blazing palm covered in blood, her blood. The hand slid back out and she kneeled to the floor, and eventually started to convulse.

Fox calm around to the other side of her and she simply asked, "How?" He smirked and held his palm up and a stream of plasma charred her corpse.

"How," Fox repeated. "It's because I'm a Flareian Hybrid Warrior." The vulpine walked into his armory and pulled out his TMB's and a G36D with a M203 40mm grenade attachment. He grabbed his assault vest and clipped 4 drums to it. He pulled on some pants and a pair of tactical boots and put on his scouter.

Fox jumped out of his room and looked through his scope. He looked to Krystal's room and saw a fading heat signature and a being that was on the ground. _Krystal!!!!!_

He silently dashed to the vixen's door and prepared to kick it in.

**

* * *

**

**Time: 0015 hrs**

**Location: Krystal's room**

Krystal watched the figure twitch one more time before she put a bullet in their head. As soon as she fired her door exploded from extreme force and she saw Fox, fully geared up. "Fox don't shoot!!! I'm okay!!"

Fox lowered his weapon and walked towards Krystal. He embraced the vixen, "I thought I lost you."

"You know you can't get rid of me that easily Foxie," She said brushing her muzzle against his. "Now what's going on here?"

"I don't know," He replied checking his assault rifle. "You got a weapon?" She picked up the dead assassin's MAC-11 and pulled a couple of clips off of the body. "I do now."

Fox nodded. "Come let's go check on Tyson." The pair moved stealthily through the house. They came to the stairs and Fox held up a halt sign. He made a few hand signals that said, "Wait here. You hear gunshots, come in blazing." The cerulean vixen nodded as Fox moved down the stairs.

He dived behind a couch as he'd caught sight of a Minigun toting shadow. Fox silently moved behind them when it turned around and revealed Tyson's face in the light. "Chief, now why you gotta go and try and assassinate me?"

"Not funny Tyson. What's happening here?" Fox asked searching for more contacts.

"If you take a look at their shoulders you'll find out chief." Fox gave Tyson a look and searched the bullet riddled cadavers. Fox growled in frustration.

"Fury Falcons..." Fox heard Krystal scream and he turned to find her being dragged out the door.

"Krystal!!! Tyson! You think you can hold the fort?" Fox asked the big bear. Tyson smirked and replied,

"I'm all over it Chief. I get Rio over here to help." Fox nodded and before he left Tyson called him. "Hey Chief I think it's time for a test drive," The bear tossed a set of keys at the vulpine who caught them. ", Don't you?"

Fox nodded and ran to the warehouse and jumped on the TA-ATV. He turned the engine over and it emitted a high pitched whine and bolted out of the loading bay and hit the ground. He felt no shock and tore up the streets. Fox focused his mind and tried to lock onto to Krystal's telepathic link. His eyes snapped open as he heard the _whup-whup-whup-whup _of a Corneria AH-80X Falcon attack chopper, the equivalent to Earth's MH-60K Blackhawk. Fox growled in defiance and surged forward on his quad.

The chopper's dual vulcans whirred to life and started firing and debris rained down on the vulpine. He pulled out his TMB and fired a string of plasma bolts at the chopper, causing it to back off. _Don't worry Krystal....they won't get you...not while I'm still living..._

_**Unknown Location...**_

Krystal sat in the car feeling all sorts of emotions: fear, vulnerability, and angst. However the most prevalent ones she felt at that precise moment was: anger, rage, vehemence, and wrath. All aimed at the vixen in front of her: Kimberley "Jack" Casey.

"Why," Krystal asked her voice saturated with acid. "Why did you do it?" It seemed like forever before the fearful fox in front of her answered.

"Because, he was wrecking everything. He was a problem. A problem Greg sent me to take care of. But I didn't expect him to be so...him. I didn't want to fall for him but it just happened."

After she'd told the cerulean fox this, Krystal did the only thing that came to mind: She slugged Kim. Afterwards she was linked with improvised cuffs and was in between two huskies.

"How dare you betray Fox," Krystal snarled. "After all he's done for you, that's how you repay him?"

Kim's arm snapped accusingly towards Krystal. "Who are you to judge me?!?! You broke Fox's heart, YOU!!!! And I helped rebuild it!!!"

Krystal had to admit, Kim was right, but she was also wrong. She didn't rebuild it. Fox rebuilt it, like after his mom died, after his dad died, after he killed Andross on four different occasions, after she left, and after Kim left. Krystal had to wonder... just how many more times could the fox reconstruct before it finally collapsed and he lost it.

"So," Kim started. "Why is it you want Fox?" Krystal looked at with a mystified look.

"Excuse me," Krystal asked with an inflection on the _excuse me_. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Don't bullshit me. Everyone comes for something. Why do you want Fox? For his money; Fame; Looks; Protection? Why did you stay with him Krystal?"

It's because I..." She stopped. She almost said it. It'd been over a year and a half since she last said she loved Fox or he said he loved her. Was she really going to say it? And if she did, would she mean it? Krystal was desperately searching for answers and she got from the last place she'd expected: Herself.

_Krystal do not let this self serving bitch have you second guess yourself. You know you love the Furball and you know damn well he loves you. Don't let this whore try to convince you otherwise. Besides if he didn't love you would he have just blown up an attack copter with his own Flareian powers just to save you?_

Krystal gasped and the voice continued. _Yup. You should be feeling the reverberations from the blast in about thirty seconds. Go ahead...never stop loving Fox and rub it in her face._

Krystal smiled and glowered at Kim boldly. "Well," The shy, yet gallant fox asked. Krystal just kept smiling and eventually talked.

"It's because I love him, and he loves me, which is more than I can say for you." This got a good rise out of Kim as she turned to the window. As much as she was enjoying this, she had to find a way to get Fox to find her somehow.

At that exact moment, Krystal felt a warm feeling in the recesses of her subconscious. Fox was coming and he was leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. Krystal laughed and got Kim's attention.

"What's so fun--" She was cut off by an aftershock. "What the hell was that?" She looked towards Krystal who was still laughing.

"That would be Fox, and I suggest," She paused as she lifted her head and grinned at Kim. "That you should hurry up if you don't want to die a fiery death like your pilots just did."

**

* * *

**

**Mission Clock (Fox): 0050 hrs**

**Location: Pursuit of car en route to Fury Falcon HQ**

_Gotta love being a Flareian Hybrid Warrior. _Fox thought as he felt the heat from his paw dissipating. He unholstered his TMB and fired backwards. He was rewarded with a scream and a loud crash.

He then remembered that as soon as he finished this job, he was going straight on a transport to Flareos. He called up Angel. "Angel, it's me Fox. I need you to do something."

_**Somewhere in the Cornerian Slums**_

The house was mediocre but to the military covert ops unit it was a symbol of courage, valor, and honor. The inside was riddled with pictures of covert ops squads, people they saved, villages destroyed, and men and women lost. A dull vibration buzzed on the hardwood top of the dresser. A figure turned away from it in its bed.

It buzzed again and she grunted with frustration. _Whoever is calling this early in the morning better have a good reason or I'm having their residence paint bombed. _Angel wasn't kidding about this as the last person who called this early in the morn for no reason was still getting paint off their land.

"Hello," She replied tiredly. She perked up who she heard Fox's bass filled tone. "What is it?" He told her that he needed her to pick up his new gear at the warehouse where he lived. "Okay Fox I'm on it. Turn on your tracker so I can pick you up right as I get your stuff. Where does Fay live?" The vulpine's voice rose over the multiple explosions.

"Got it. Stay alive Fox. Storm out." Angel rolled out of bed and put on her uniform. Getting back to her covert ops job was always comfortable.

**

* * *

**

**Mission Clock (Fox): 0122 hrs**

Fox squelched the comms and continued after the truck. He gunned the quad and burned after the lead vehicle. The quad inched forward on the truck. Fox pulled the trigger and his TMB fired wildly as every bolt bounced off the truck. _Armored up huh? Let's see what kinda toys Slip put in this._

Fox pressed a button on the control panel and multiple targeting solutions came up. Fox had multiple locks on the wheels and he smirked. He tapped the fire control and plasma missiles streaked ahead and splashed against the wheels. The car swerved from side to side and Fox grinned in anticipation.

The truck re-treaded its tires and steadied out. "Clever. Let's just see who the driver is." Fox hit the boost and charged towards the door of the vehicle. The vulpine pulled up beside the door and threw a flarenade at the window. Fox looked and time seemed to slow as he saw who it was. _Kim?!?_

He hit the brakes as the truck surged forward. Fox had look of shock on his face, which quickly changed to boiling rage. _So that's the way you wanna play? So be it. I'll take on anyone in my way to save her...even you. _He revved the four-wheeler and burned after the vehicle.

_**Fury Falcon Base of Ops...**_

The truck rushed inside the gates and they slammed shut behind them. Kim's heart felt like it was beating at 200 beats per minute. The sleeping agent had finally taken its affect on the Cerinian. The car screeched to a halt and they all rushed out and Kim started to bark orders. "You put this base on its highest alert! You defend those gates!! You help me carry this _**thing **_to Greg! We're about to have a hell of a battle on our hands."

"Why's that ma'am," A gang member asked carefully throwing Krystal over his shoulder.

"Because we just pissed off Lylat's hero."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Fox hurled a flarenade at the guard tower and didn't bother to watch it implode and turn to ash. He hit the fire controls and blew open the gates. He hopped off his quad and programmed the coordinates and briefly watched it bolt off before he turned back to the fortress. "Let's raise some hell."

He watched the doors open and a slew of gang members poured out. They immediately rained fire on Fox who just smiled. "HAHAHAHA!!! LYLAT"S HERO!? YEAH RIGHT!! MORE LIKE ZERO!!!!"

He was answered with a fire bolt striking him in the face and fell to the ground writhing in pain. After, thunderous gunshots filled the area. They tried to fight back but their rounds simply disappeared against the fiery aura around the infuriated vulpine.

Fox loaded a splash grenade into the launcher and fired into the crowd. The grenade exploded and caused other waves of explosions. He followed up with a long sustained burst from his G36D. He looked around the area and watched as the soldiers bodies flail from the impact of the slugs punching into their flesh, causing spurts of the crimson fluid. He watched the blood flow freely like a rampant river. A flashing of lightning and a crack of thunder shot through the sky as it started to rain.

He acted like as if he didn't even notice. He discarded the drum and loaded in a fresh one. He changed out the M203 add-on for an explosive shotgun attachment. He stepped into the blood as if it wasn't even there, simply because he didn't care. He only cared about a few things at that moment: Keeping Krystal safe and rescuing her. Why? _Because I love her..._

_**Inside the Base...**_

The blue vixen tiredly woke to a very familiar voice. "Hello Miss Krystal. Are you feeling well?"

Krystal looked at Greg. He looked exactly like what she'd heard what Fox had done to him: Shitty scrap metal. He was now all mechanized and he didn't look remotely anthro, save the tail which was contrastingly the same. "Boy, Fox did a number on you, and that was just because he was on a mission. Just think of what he's going to do to you now."

Gregory laughed defiantly. "Ha," He spat. "Gregory Kazimota fears nothing!!!!" Krystal simply rolled her eyes and tracked Fox. "Besides when he gets here he won't do anything since I have you, will he?"

"I'm afraid I don't do the whole damsel in distress thing anymore. I had enough of that back on Sauria." The vixen snapped.

"It matters not. Soon my grand plan will be complete, and with that vulpine out of the way everything will come together."

_Ugh. It's like I'm in some bad spy movie._

**

* * *

**

**Mission Clock (Tyson and Rio): 0145 hrs**

**Location: Fox's house**

"So they just came in trying to attack," Rio asked cleaning up some broken glass. "Why?"

"They wanted Krystal for something. And if we've learned anything about the chief, it's never pissing him off."

"Especially since he is now literally a blast furnace." Rio finished. They continued cleaning when they heard the rotors of a CV-10 Osprey. "That's El-tee Storm huh?"

"Yep. Come on. Let's help load up the chief's gear." They went outside and before the copter landed they saw bright headlights coming up the streets. "Is that---?"

"--The CATV?" Rio said completing his friend's sentence. The 4-wheeler pulled up and stopped. The Osprey landed and the rotors shut down. The cargo bay door lowered down and Angel walked down the ramp in her agency gear.

"Lt Storm. What brings you here so early in the morning?" Tyson asked with a big grin.

She returned it with a warm smile, "I'm here to pick up an order for a Fox James McCloud, and I need two strong men to help me load this stuff. You know where I can find some?"

"Well I don't like to brag but uh, ha, I do bench 500 lbs, so." Rio looked at Tyson as if he was smoking something.

"Very nice Tyson. And Rio?" She asked.

"Weights aren't my thing but yeah I'm good for it." He replied flatly.

"I see. Tyson would you be a dear and start loading up Fox's gear for me? I need to talk to Rio."

"Sure thing."

As Tyson moved to pick up Fox's gear Rio and Angel moved off to the warehouse doors. "So Rio what have you gathered on Fox?"

"Aside from that he's Flareian? Not much."

"I see. Has he made any plans for anything?"

"Ma'am," Rio said now showing the sniper side of himself; the cold, blunt side. "With all do respect do not try and patronize me. And I don't appreciate you manipulating Tyson either. He may not see it, but I'm a sniper. It's my job to observe."

"Are we jealous Rio? Don't worry I can share." She replied with a pouty, yet seductive smile. Rio didn't bite.

"Sorry I already got a good thing going with Val. If you'll excuse me I'm going to help my friend." Rio was about to storm off when Angel laid a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Rio, I'm sorry. In all professionalism, I have a future job for you." Rio's hardened expression cracked as he smirked.

"I'm listening."

"Good. Over the coming weeks while Fox is gone the Agency database will be open. Seeing as I'm not an active agent I can't access it, but you can. Here," She handed him a burst-drive and a memory stick.

"The burst drive holds all of the passwords that you'll need to slice into the mainframe and get the info. I'll tell you everything you need and quickly copy the codes and get off the station. Be sure to use the encrypted login so if you forget to log off they can't track you. Will you do this mission for the Corneria Army?"

"How can I say no to my Planet? Yeah I'll take the job."

"HEY," Tyson bellowed. "Rio get your scrawny ass over here and help me load up!!!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you muscle bound Fuzz ball, I'm coming." Rio walked off to help the bear and Angel turned towards the sky.

_I hope you're okay Fox..._

**

* * *

**

**Mission Clock (Fox): 0151 hrs**

**Location: Landing Field**

"Fallback, FALLBACK," A gang member yelled as he was cut down by a hail of fire. Many of the members still rebelliously fought against the violent inferno only to be snuffed out like a weak flame.

Fox ran into the group and started firing off shotgun rounds. He heard the clicking of the hammer on a revolver and grabbed a live member and shielded himself. The girl took on the round and her chest exploded from the power of the round. Fox rolled and fired a single shot at the man in the head.

There were many more and Fox was feeling dangerous. He focused until his aura came backing up steaming in the rain. His eyes turned to the vibrant orange as he started speaking in Flareian tongue.

A ring of fire lapped at his feet as he jumped high and then put his paw out and yelled ," PYRO-WAVE!!!!!!!" He felt to the ground as his fist smashed into the earth. His hand made contact waves of plasma fanned out charring anything in its deadly path.

This went on for thirty more seconds and the falling raining extinguished the flames. A crack of thunder roared through the skies as Fox walked towards the doors.

He summoned a flame in his hand and hurled it at the door.

_**The Cost of Deceit...**_

It burned a hole in the door and the rain stopped falling. Fox looked up and saw a glass dome over the roof.

He looked forward and saw who started all of this: Kim. Fox's arm snapped forward, pointing at her menacingly. "You," He hissed. "You were in with Greg the whole time weren't you!?" The heat radiating off of Fox was so high that Kim could feel herself sweat standing as far away as she was.

"Yes...yes I was. I'm sorry Fox. I never meant to fall for you but it just happened and---"

"And what about Tyson? Is he in on this as well? Is Rio?" Fox was burning with rage and with every second it only got hotter and hotter.

"No," She cried. "No. Tyson and Rio know nothing about this. Tyson is really out of the Fury Falcons. Fox I really am sorry but I love Greg and I want to see his plan come to life, at any cost."

Fox didn't reply for awhile...until he pulled out a 12 in Bowie knife. "Even at the cost of your own life? Because that's what I'm prepared to do for Krystal."

"What do you see in her Fox?" She asked pulling out a pair of tonfas. "She's stuck up and quiet frankly she's not fun to be around. You should go for Lt Storm."

"And you're with an asshole who doesn't appreciate what he has. If he did he wouldn't have sent you to your death."

Kim's face adopted a look of fright. She started to laugh nervously, "You, you wouldn't really kill me...right Fox? I mean after all we've been through. It...."

"It was all a damn lie Kim!!! Or should I say Jack? Just what the fuck _is _your real name?!" Fox snarled glaring at the traitor in front of him

"Fox please. I'm..." She stopped as Fox held up a paw.

"It's too late for words. Now is the time for actions." He dashed forward and tossed the knife to his other paw and slashed at Kim. The serrated edge bit at her clothing.

She pushed the blade away with her tonfa and wildly struck at Fox, who grabbed the club and hit with it. "Come on Kim!!! Don't hold back!!! You had no qualms about fighting me when we were teammates!! You shouldn't have any now that I'm your enemy!!!!"

The vulpine rushed in and nicked her on her cheek as she narrowly avoided the knife plunging into her neck. She yelped and then quickly rushed in on her enemy. She hurled the tonfa at him and then tucked into a ball. Fox wasn't expecting this and she jumped out into a pounce. She tackled Fox to the ground and got three good hits in on his face before Fox tucked his knees in and waited for the heat to build.

He pushed his knees forward and the force threw the vixen halfway across the room. Fox formed flarenades and threw them. They hurtled across the room and exploded on impact. Fox sauntered towards the fallen vixen that was bleeding. She saw Fox coming and her breathing froze up in fear, and she started to breathe shallowly.

Fox's emerald green eyes warmed up to a vibrant orange that surely saw only her death. Kim had never been more scared in her life and she had only one option: Trickery.

"Please Fox. Don't make me do this. Please." She whimpered. Tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed silently.

Fox shook his head in disgust. "Pathetic. I'd say I pity you, but you seem to have enough of that." Fox walked off and turned on his flame on enough to where it couldn't be seen but to where it would melt any bullet before it got to him. _Let's just see how predictable you are..._

As the vulpine, expected with his back turned she would try to shoot in the back. Kim stopped "crying" and pulled out a Glock 18c. _Idiot. Works every time. I hate to have to kill someone like him but._ She pulled the trigger and a hail of custom 9mm rounds pelted Fox.

Kim smiled vindictively, however it quickly fell when she didn't here the pleasing sound of the body dropping or even a grunt as the bullets hitting. Her eyes grew wide and she rubbed them and she blinked multiple times. As a matter of fact...There wasn't even a body?!?

_Where's is he? _She got her answer. A hand materialized out of the air covered in flames and grabbed her neck. Soon the rest of Fox's body reappeared in a flash of fire. He sneered. "So pre-fucking-dictable." He hurled her towards the door and fired off an unrelenting burst from his G36D.

Fox walked nonchalantly towards the door whistling "My Curse" by Killswitch Engage.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Royal Scum...**_

Gregory sat in his throne sipping on Grey Goose in a crystal chalice. Classical music lingered out of the speakers hidden around the room. "Ah Mozart," He mused. "One of the greatest human composers that ever lived. I can see why. Wouldn't you agree Krystal?"

Krystal growled. "My, my aren't we testy? It matters not. Soon everything will come to life."

"What are you...?" She didn't get to finish as the doors bursted open and a reddish blur flew in and crashed on the stairs to Greg's throne. Krystal looked closer and saw it was Kim, which could only mean that Fox was on his way. _Serves you right you selfish whore. _

Greg's eyes widen in fear as his saw how injured Kim was. "Kim....Kim? Stay with me? Who? What did this to you?"

Kim was about to speak, "F-....Fo...Fo..." She was all she could say before a stream of AP rounds ripped her to shreds.

"No...No...NOOOOO! KIIIIM!!!!" The hall echoed with footsteps as a certain vulpine walked in. Greg looked towards the door and he backed away in fright. Fox was ablaze with orange flames surrounding his body. Fox looked like a hellhound, straight from Hades itself. "You...this is your fault!!! You killed my precious Kim!!!!"

Fox said nothing as he continued to walk forward and he pulled out a very intricately designed blade and rested it on his shoulder. Krystal watched him carefully as moved towards her captor. "You should've thought of that before you sent her after me. You took Krystal. No one does that and gets off with nothing."

"You fool!! Do you really think you can do anything to stop me?! You're too late!!!"

"So what exactly is your 'plan' and I use that term lightly? Ransom? Power in the government?"

"Rampaging destruction to cleanse this city of its scum. It is the eve of this city's demise."

"Enough of your condescending bullshit!!" Fox growled. "If there is any scum in this city that needs to be cleansed it you and your rat hole of an organization. You submit now and I'll spare your pathetic life."

"Do you really think you can defeat me? Last was simply overconfidence. You'll lay not a scratch on me."

"Cuz that's not being full of yourself at all." Fox muttered. "I did it before and I can do it again." Greg growled and charged Fox and threw a punch, which Fox simply ducked and swung the blade into Greg's knee. The knee crackled with sparks and electricity and blew.

"Damn...you!!! DAMN YOU!!!!" Greg roared. He charged Fox again however he was letting his anger get the best of him and Fox parried his attack and counterattacked with a horizontal slice. Fox then kneed Greg in his chin then roundhouse kicked him in his stomach.

The fiery vulpine fire tackled Greg and then piston kicked him into the air. Fox jumped up and put out his palm and fired a burst of flame from it to propel his twisting. Fox then sent pyro-energy to his entire left leg. "It's time to end you Greg."

Fox twisted his hips and brought down his heel onto Greg's forehead causing a spurt of blood to come from his forehead and sent Greg crashing into the wall nearest Krystal. Greg fell out of the hole. He struggled to get up. The burning fox descended from the sky and took steps towards Greg, leaving fiery paw prints in his wake.

"Thank you Fox," Krystal whispered. Greg was still disoriented and full of fear and cowardice. He looked towards Krystal then to Fox. He grunted as he picked up Krystal and held a dagger to her stomach.

"Back away or I'll kill her!!! Make no threats I will kill her!!!" Greg sputtered. Fox growled as more flames ignited around him

"Let her go you coward!! Your fight is with me!!!" Fox ran towards them as Greg plunged the dagger into Krystal's stomach. Time slowed and blurred in Fox's eyes as sound faded to almost nothing. "KRYSTAL!!!!!"

Fox dashed and shouldered Greg out of the way. Fox kneeled to the ground and slid his arms under the wounded vixen's back and propped her up. "Krystal...Krystal!! Wake up!!!" Fox yelled with his voice breaking. He shook the vixen and her eyes opened slowly.

"Fox..." She said with a weak smile. "Are you okay?" She could see the tears' glistening in the vulpine's emerald eyes. "Fox don't cry...I'm..." She coughed up a spurt of blood and closed her eyes.

"Krystal stay with me! Open your eyes!!!" Fox pleaded. Krystal started to talk softly.

"Fox... I'm sorry. I have to tell you something before I go..." Tears fell on the vixen.

"Krystal, stop. You can tell again. You can't go. Not yet!!! Not now!!! Please!!" Fox sobbed.

Krystal's paw went to Fox's cheek and caressed it and then grunted in pain. "Fox please...listen. I'm sorry...for everything...and for not telling you sooner."

"Telling me what Krystal? Telling me what!?" Fox yelled frantically. Krystal's breathing was shallow and labored but she was able to get it out.

"That... I love you Fox." She smiled tearfully and her breathing faded away. Fox quickly set her down and performed CPR as best as he cold but to no avail. She was gone...

_**Revived from the Flames...**_

"Krystal... I love you too... and I didn't get to say good bye." Fox held her body close to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and felt warmth. He looked up and saw what seemed to be him but he was more tribal and his arms and legs had the Flareian Hybrid Warrior marks. However the mark on his shoulder was different as there was a winged vulpine instead of the one on Fox's shoulder.

"May I try?" It asked. "Who are you?" Fox replied. "My name is Pyrox Blaizer and I am the Flareian within you. May I take over?" "I'll be in your debt if you can save her." "Yes...and that debt will be repaid soon enough."

Fox closed his eyes and felt everything about him change. He was there but he wasn't in control. He looked at the new body he was in:

Pyrox was wearing a battle scarred jet black belt spat with black pants under it, (**A/N: Think of the thing Jak was wearing on his waist in Jak 3) **a black and orange steel gauntlet on his left paw, and there was a brown leather strap running across his chest diagonally connect to a black and orange armor pad with silver trimming. On his back laid a black and orange staff and also strapped on his back was a quiver and a very large bow.

Pyrox himself was orange while his under fur was black. On his feet was white dressings and black open toed boots (**A/N: Think of the shoes Naruto wears.) **Pyrox kneeled forward and looked at the fallen blue angel. Fox watched through his own eyes as Pyrox pulled out the dagger and tossed it aside.

He moved in closer and before Fox knew it he was back in control. _What the? I thought? __**Kiss her... **__What? __**Kiss her. Trust me. **__Okay._

Fox moved in and pressed his lips on Krystal's and he felt pyrokinetic energy flush from his mouth and into Krystal's body. Out of the corner of Fox's eye he saw the ragged hole in her stomach burn brightly then it faded away. The wound was gone like nothing had ever happened. Fox watched intently as her body glowed as the flames reignited everything within the vixen.

There was only one thing Fox needed to see to prove the vixen was alive and well: Her radiant sapphire eyes. He was so focused on her eyes that he didn't notice that his tongue was playfully wrestling with Krystal's. Fox broke out of his focus as he felt the vixen's soft hands wrap around him. Fox then closed his eyes and picked the vixen up.

Pyrox took over again. _**Have fun? **__Damn straight. Thanks man. I owe you...big. __**Like I said, we'll be even soon enough. **__What's that mean? __**Can't tell you. Furiya won't let me. Just know this: Everything they say to you during your training on Flareos, listening to it and always know it. **__...I see. All right Pyrox let's get outta here. __**What about Greg? **__He's predictable. Let me take over for a bit._

Pyrox's red eyes that had literal flames with in his eyes glinted to Fox's green ones and went to Pyrox's again. He was in control.

Greg watched everything that just took place was furious. _Why should he get her back while I am left alone with nothing?! No he shall lose her as well!!!_

Greg charged the pair and was stopped only by a heat wave. _What the fuck!? This heat!!! It's....unbelievable!!! _The vulpine turned around and just looked at Greg menacingly. He said something in Flareian and rings of fire appeared in the air and dogs came out of them. They bayed and howled for Greg's blood. "N-no! Please!! Have mercy McCloud!!! You can't do this! You're a hero!!!"

"Every hero has their dark side." He said something else in Flareian and the hellhounds rushed towards the raccoon. Before they got to him Fox said to Krystal more than anyone else, "You reap what you sow. So be wise to what you plant in your garden"

* * *

**Christ has it really been that long since I posted a chapter? Oh well hope you like and like I said the song ain't mine.**


	21. Chapter 21: Hell's Gauntlet

Chapter 21: Hell's Gauntlet

_**They Fall in line**_

_**One at a time**_

_**Ready to play**_

_**(I can't see them anyway)**_

_**No time to lose**_

_**We've to move **_

_**Steady in Hell**_

_**(I am losing sight again)**_

_**Fire your guns**_

_**Its time to run**_

_**Blow me away**_

_**(I will stay in the mess I made)**_

_**After the fall **_

_**We'll shake it off**_

_**Show me the way...**_

"_**Blow Me Away" –Breaking Benjamin**_

**

* * *

**

**Time: 0303 hrs.**

**Date: Sept 04, 3019**

**Location: James McCloud Memorial Hospital, ER**

An orange vulpine touched down in front of the ER and beckoned a doctor near. It was Fox talking through Pyrox. "Get her in a room now. Make sure she is okay and give her these." The vulpine handed the buck an envelope and a purple rose.

"Wait, what am I...?" He didn't get to finish. He was already gone. "(Sigh) I don't get paid enough to come in this early." He muttered. He hefted the vixen and turned to walk inside the hospital.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Fox ran through the city and jumped towards wall and kicked off it. He gripped a ledge and vaulted upwards onto the rooftop. He looked up and saw an Agency CV-22 coming. It touched down and the cargo bay opened. Fox walked inside and the door closed. Fox sat down on one of the bay benches and closed his eyes for a bit.

He was snoring lightly until a falling book made him grab a blaster that wasn't there and aimed it at the book. Along with the book he saw Fay kneeling to pick it up as she stared at Fox. The vulpine sighed and put his hand down. "Sorry Fay. I'm still a bit high strung."

"Yeah you look really exhausted. What happened?" She asked taking notice at the vulpine's sluggish movements.

"Long mission. Saved Krystal. Killed an egomaniac. Same ol, same ol." Fox replied yawning.

"I see. So I take it you brought me along for "pleasure"?" She said feigning seductiveness. Fox nodded then his eyes opened in surprise.

"Fay says huh? No, no, no. I brought you because I needed your help. I'..." Fox calmed down when he saw Fay shaking with laughter. "Oh you're dead." Fox said grinning. Fox hopped across the bay and pinned Fay and started tickling her on her stomach.

"Yah!!! Quwihihihihit Fox!!!! It thihickles!!!!" She squealed in laughter. Fox continued his assault on the canine.

"Well don't toy with me like that or I'll tell Bill where you're _especially _ticklish at." The vulpine said while smiling darkly.

"You're bluffing," Fay said. Fox shook his head as he continued to smile like that. "Okay...okay. I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven." The vulpine yawned and scratched at his ear like an Earth dog. "Please, wake me up when we get there Fay." Fox said as he lay down on the bench.

"Sure thing Fox," She replied looking up from her data pad to see the vulpine snoring lightly and his tail whisking back and forth happily. She snickered and continued reading a file on ancient Flareian history.

**

* * *

**

**Time: 1002 hrs...**

**Location: Recovery Ward, Rm. 213**

Solar's rays of light flittered through the blinds of the room. The rays touched down on the vixen's blue fur, kissing it with its warmth. The vixen stirred and whispered something under her breath. "Fox..." Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up on the bed.

She rubbed her eyes and looked towards her bedside. She saw a familiar black and cream colored feline sleeping soundly in the corner, with her pink tongue hanging out the side of her mouth slightly. Krystal tittered and looked on the dresser beside her.

A gorgeous violet rose was in a crystal vase on the top of the dresser. Next to it was an envelope that had something written on it. She picked up the envelope and on the front it said in very intricate writing:

_To Krystal_

The vixen opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Krystal,_

_Hey sexy. Hope your feeling okay. Sorry I had to leave you without any support but as you can see by now Katt's probably there. At any rate I'm sorry I almost let you die. I don't know what would've happened if Pyrox hadn't been there to help. Pretty ironic how a kiss brought you back to life huh? Though I'm not gonna lie. I haven't kissed anyone liked that in a long time, especially not that traitorous bitch Kim. _

_Anyway I'm sorry (Christ I'm saying sorry a lot huh?) I didn't say bye or anything. But Flareos called. I gotta know what this entire marking stuff means. I won't be gone long though. If everything goes right I'll be gone three months at the most, maybe more. Well I gotta go. See you._

_Fox J. McCloud_

_P.S. Krystal I just wanna say...I'm not sure if you feel anything but...I still love you. _

Krystal shedded a tear and put hand to her heart. More and more tears started to fall as she smiled silently. She heard rustling from the corner and saw Katt waking up. Katt yawned and she turned to see Krystal was up.

"Hey there Kryssie. How..." She trailed off as she feline noticed Krystal had tears rolling down her face. "Krystal, are you okay? What's wrong?"

The vixen smiled at Katt. "Nothing's wrong Kit Katt. Just read something really embracing."

**Location: Pyrian's Plateau**

The osprey dropped its altitude and landed on the plateau. Within the ship Angel was quickly debriefing Fox on the other features on the TAATV that were recently install while Fox was suiting up. "Fox are you sure you want to do this? I mean we can still call it off." Angel stated.

Before the vulpine put on his helmet he looked at Angel said, "What and not figure out how exactly I fit in with all this? Damn that. Besides I brought Fay all the way out here and just going straight would be equivalent to a big fuck you. I'll be fine."

"Okay Fox," Angel replied a bit unnerved. The cargo bay door opened and Fox slipped on his helmet. He revved up the vehicle and tore out of the cargo bay. The intense heat slapped Fox's face but the suit's temp control kicked in and he felt better. A pop-up showed up on his HUD and showed an incoming message. He blinked and the file opened. It was Fay.

"Fox? Fox can you hear me?" Fay asked.

"Loud and clear Fay." He replied while avoid a pit.

"Good. The video message system is working Angel. Okay Fox now this map is old but it's the best we got. Transmitting now...there."

A mini 3D map showed in the upper right corner. "Got it. Sheesh, 2534? Christ you ain't kidding Fay. This thing is old. It'll work though. What kind of hostiles will I be seeing?" He asked going off of a ramp and landing without feeling anything.

"Checking right now... Ummm...you'll see Dune Dogs, Plasma Birds, and...Oh my..."

"What," Fox asked sounding worried. Fay wasn't tough like Miyu but she normally didn't let anything get her down. "Fa... Oh shit..." Fox hit the brakes and stopped just before the behemoth. "Fay...what am I looking at?"

"That's a Terra Dragon. It guards the entrance into the canyon that lead to the castle. I'll try to help you as much as I can Fox but you're the combat specialist here."

"Great just my luck." He grumbled. He quickly hit the throttle and moved before a wave a fire nearly charred him. Fox charged behind a rocky formation and jumped of the tactical assault vehicle. He inched against the cragged rock and quickly looked out and brought his head back in. Fox decided it was time to bring an expert in.

_Pyrox...Pyrox you there? _His thoughts went on unanswered as the dragon advanced on his position. Fox could feel the rumbling from the dragon's massive steps. _Pyrox, I could really use your help right about now!!!_

Fox felt the suit heat index rise suddenly and a burst of flame smashed into the rock. It held up but the vulpine knew it wouldn't last for long. He'd thought of this and pulled out the HK416B assault rifle slung on his back and ran out from his cover. Fox fired a round off at the dragon.

The beast roared in defiance and fired another stream of fire. The armored vulpine dived out of the way and fired a burst at its stomach only to see the rounds crash against its rock hard stomach. "Damn it," He spat. "Fay? Fay you there?"

"Yes," She replied. "What do you need?"

"I need a way to kill this thing." He said as he caught a tail whip from the massive beast. He was briefly disoriented while Fay was talking.

Her voice was distant and dulled. "Fox...Fox? Did you hear what I said?" The vulpine quickly rolled forward and scrambled out of the dragon's rampage.

"Sorry Fay. What was that?" He asked as he waited for the dragon to come his way.

"I said aim for the soft spots. I'm uploading a new visor upgrade that should help. It should be coming up...now. Say Echo Visor."

"Echo visor." Fox's HUD changed to a golden yellow and several reticules honed in on different parts of the dragon's body. "Whoa this is awesome. Where'd you get this?" Fox asked looking in the lower left corner to see how much ammo he had left.

"Slippy just sent it. He said there's more to the suit. He didn't get time to add everything he wanted so expect more upgrades along the way."

"Okay. Tell Slips I said thanks. Remind to send him something while I'm here." He closed the comm. link and looked at the dragon. "Lock and Load."

**

* * *

**

**Time: 1245 hrs.**

**Location: JMMH Outpatient Lobby**

"And sign your name here." A clerk said. Krystal quickly scribbled her signature. "Okay you're all set."

"How much is it?" Katt asked pulling out her wallet. She was surprised to hear the clerk say,

"No charge. In fact it appears your bill has already been paid. Have a nice day and thank you being a patient at James McCloud Memorial hospital."

As they walked away Katt muttered to the vixen, "Kind of ironic since most everyone here is a patient against his or her will."

Krystal laughed and Katt joined in. "So what do we do now?" Krystal asked the feline.

"I don't...Got it." She replied. "Why don't we call up Miyu and Valerie and have a girl's night out?"

"That sounds like a great idea. What time?" The vixen asked excitedly.

"Uhh...how about nine? I should have all of the team's paperwork done by then." She replied.

"Okay. I'll be ready. Say can you give me a ride to Fox's?" The vixen asked walking toward Katt's car.

"Five credits." Krystal shot her a look that said "You're kidding right?" "I'm playing Krystal." Krystal and it went away when Katt said, "It's actually."

The sapphire vixen grumbled while she pulled out a credit chip. _I love being me. _Katt thought.

"Oh yeah? Well by the time I get done with you tonight you're gonna wish you were someone else." Krystal said smiling at her maliciously.

**Location: Flareos' Foyer**

The armored vulpine rolled out of the way and emptied ten rounds into the dragon's soft spot. Orange blood poured from the dragon's multiple wounds as it roared in a volatile mix of anguish, pain, anger and defiance. Fox answered with defiance of his own as he targeted the dragon's eyes and fired three consecutive bursts into its eyes.

Its head flailed around in a frantic manner as if it would get the shells out and get its sight back. But to no avail. The fox decided it was time to end it. He dropped the nearly emptied clip and slapped a fresh mag in the rifle. He roared in determination and charged the dragon. Fox summoned pyrotechnic energy in his legs and pushed off the hard and soared towards the dragons head.

Fox grabbed onto one of its horns and forced its maw open. The dragon's mouth was full of teeth. To anyone else it would've been very menacing. However not to him. Fox pulled out his rifle and clicked it to full auto. The dragon flailed back and forth to try and release him back he was to well dug in. "Eat lead asswipe!" Fox yelled. He pulled the trigger and the gun rattled loudly as the rounds smashed into the dragon's mouth and blood, enamel, and bone matter splattered the vulpine's armor and visor.

Fox continued to pull the trigger until the thirty round magazine ran dry. Fox jumped from the head and landed on the ground. Fox didn't even cast a second glance as the dragon crashed to the crimson surface. He hopped on his TAATV and rode away.

A pop up appeared on his HUD and he said the command word. "Open." The pop up opened into a live video message from the Osprey. It was Fay.

"Excellent work Fox. That was tough. Okay but it's not over yet. The palace is well over 200 miles away. Do you want to you come back for a re fuel?"

"Yeah that might be a good idea. See if you can't get Angel to send for some HK416B ammo please? I'm going to set out again in the morning."

"Sure thing Fox. Hurry back. I'm making dinner. I was able to find some herbs, berries and roots. I was even able to catch a few plasma birds."

"Sounds good. What's Storm doing?" He asked looking at his threat detector. It was clear.

"She's in the cockpit. Said she had to do something for the Agency. Don't ask." She said jokingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Hey when I come back you wanna send a message to everyone?"

"Sure thing. All the more reason for you to hurry up and get your ass back here." She replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Fox said. "Tch, dames." He quickly regretted that when Fay answered.

"Hey, I heard that." Fox whistled nonchantly through the mic.

**Location: Osprey**

"So have you found anything?" Angel asked monitoring the screen. "Anything....incriminating?"

"Well I don't know about incriminating but I did find some new weapon plans. Also something 'Project Prometheus.' Not sure what it is but it involves a mech suit and a lot of nano-technology. Lots of money." The agent said.

"Excellent. Go ahead and download it and get out of there. I don't need you getting captured Rio."

"Cool. Mind me asking what this is about ma'am?" Rio asked grabbing anything else he might've thought useful.

"Sorry Rio but that's classified. Just worry about getting out of there." Angel replied.

"Roger. Freeman out." Angel closed the link and heard Fox coming back aboard the Osprey.

_Sorry Rio. But if I told you anymore than you need to know then you'd be in it too... _She thought to herself as she went to greet the returning vulpine.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first fight of many on Flareos. You know the drill. ShadowFox0324 out.**


End file.
